Vogel im Käfig
by Angelscarlet
Summary: Luka et Clarissa Soulness, sont les deux survivante de l'attaque du titans Colossal. Après avoir tout perdu elle décide d'intégré les bataillon d'exploration, au près de Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Attention risque de spoile sur l'intégrale de la saison 1 de l'anime. (Je suis nul en résumer mais ne vous y fier pas)
1. Chapitre 1: Le mur écarlate

CHAPITRE 1: L'ATTAQUE DU MUR ECARLATE

Depuis cent ans le village de Caesar vit en paix. Depuis cent ans le village n'a pas était attaquer pars "eux".

Cent ans...

Mur Maria Est, Intérieur du Mur Ecarlate, Village de Caesar

-Luka-Dit ...

-Quoi Clarissa ?

-Tu croit qu'ils vont reussire a le franchire un jour.

-Qui ?

-"Eux" tu sait bien.

-"Eux"...ha, je vois. Je pense que oui. Après tout sa fait cent ans maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent plus nous attaquer.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sait.

Les deux jeune soeurs regardèrent vers le ciel, semblant y chercher un réconfort quel qu'il soit. La cloche de l'église sonna alors midi.

-Aller Clary ont y vas, maman vas s'inquiéter sinon.

-Oui.

Clarissa et Luka Soulness, sont les filles de Claire et John Soulness les tavernier du village. Elles ont 13 ans, est sont de fausse jumelle. Luka a des cheveux chatain clair long qu'elle a trésser jusqu'au rein et des yeux bleu nuit. Clarissa elle a des cheveux brun foncer, lui arrivant au épaule, et des yeux vert au reflet bleuter.

Depuis toujour Luka rêve de s'échapper des murs. Pour ce faire elle a décider de devenir membre du bataillon d'éxploration, mais c'est égalment parce qu'elle les admire pour leur courage et leurs force. Clarissa elle veut devenir écrivain, et raconter pour des siécle a venir l'histoire de leur pays. Toute deux pense que le mur écarlate finira un jour pars se briser et ainsi "les" laissera entrer.

Le mur fut érriger il y a 100 ans pour stopper leurs attaque. Il fait 50 métre de haut et fait le tour entier du village, sachant que "eux" ne font que 4 a 15 métre maximum, le mur leurs est infranchissable et indéstructible. Mais si la moindre bréche venait a se former, se serait la fin, les villageois se retrouverait alors, prisonnier de leur propre mur de protection. Des animeaux prit au piége.

La réaliter est que il y a bien longtemps, des créature gigantésque apparurent. La seule chose qu'ils aime c'est massacrer les humains. Ce qui fait cas leurs apparition, "Ils" ont commencer a dévorer toute les personne sur leur passage. Puis un jour les hommes pour se défendre créère Trois grand mur, dans l'aquelle l'humaniter c'est réfugier. Le premier est le mur Maria, le second et le mur Rose et le dernier et le mur Sina, ou vive les plus riches ainsi que le roi.

Il exsite dans le monde entier cinq grande cité de se genre, composer chacune de deux grand mur de 50 métre et d'un troisième de 70 métre. Chaque mur forme un cercle de plus de 10 000 kilomètre. entre chacun des trois grand mur se trouve plusieur petit village placer en dehors de chaque mur, le tout resemblant a une gigantsque forteresse.

la population est d'environ 200 000 personne pars grande cité en comptant les femmes, les vieillards et les enfants . Depuis 100 ans plus aucune attaque envers l'humaniter n'a était répértorier. Les titans ne peuvent plus nous atteindre, mais jusqu'a quand encore ?

-Maman, ont est la ! s'écria Luka

-J'aller justement vous appeler, aller venez.

Les deux petite répondirent un simple "oui" en meme temps.

La taverne posséder trois étage ainsi qu'une cave. Le première étage était la taverne ou les gens venait boire et faire la fête, la pluspart des bataillon revenant de mission, ou les soldat de la garnison venait y boire, c'était également le cas de nombre de personne habitant le village. Le deuxième étage compter lui la chambre de monsieur et madame Soulness, une salle de bain, une salle pour entreposser la nourriture, également utiliser en cas de famine. et de nombreuse chambre pour les visiteur d'autre village. Le troisième étage était le grenier, ainsi que la chambre des jumelle. Elles était au grenier cars elle n'arriver pas a dormir avec le bruit des gens a la taverne. la cave elle, était remplie d'alcool récupérez dans de très nombreux endroit, c'est d'ailleur l'une des plus grosse source de revenue du village.

A l'heure actuelle il n'y a que peu de monde a la taverne cars les gens du village préfère faire la fête le soir.

Luka et Clarissa se servirent de quoi manger puis une fois fini elles firent la vaiselle et sortirent jouer dehors.

Elle retrouverent leurs amis, et firent une longue partie de cache-cache. C'était des jour heureux et remplie de bonheur, qu'elles vivait, vivant présque sans crainte. L'innocence même de la jeunesse. Se moquant des tout, riant pour un rien. S'amusant avec tout, jouer avec un rien. Tel était leurs vie jusqu'a present.

-Luka regarde, il est presque l'heure de rentrer.

-Tu a raison, ont fait une dernière partie de loup et ont rentre, d'accore.

-D'acorre. Ont joue au quel ?

-Le loup bougie, le loup perché ou alors le loup glacer ?

Tous les enfants decidèrent de jouer au loup bougie, Luka était le loup est Clarissa et les autres était des petits agneaux pourchasser.

D'es que quelqu'un était toucher, il se stopper et se mettez a fondre comme une bougie, s'il n'était pas toucher il avait perdue et ne pouvait plus jouer.

Luka étant rapide toucha presque tout le monde est empêcher les autre de venir aider c'eut qui aller bientôt fondre et s'éteindre.

Il ne rester que Clarissa, et deux garçon Jamie et Terrence en jeux contre Luka. Clarissa et Terrence aller bientôt s'éteindre, et Jamie aller les sauver.

Alors que Luka aller le toucher, elle entendit un bruit qui la déconcentra, pendant se temps Terrence et Clarissa furent libéré et s'enfuirent la cloche sonna alors 21h. Tout le monde rentra chez soit.

Luka étant mauvaise perdante fulminer de rage, et hurler que si ce bruit ne l'avait pas déconcentrez elle aurait gagner. Bien sur Clarissa s'en amusa et lui dit qu'elle aurait perdu quand même.

Elle rentrérent, mangèrent, firent leurs vaiselle a nouveau, puis après s'être laver le corps et les dents elle partirent se coucher.

Mur écarlate, Village de Caesar, Sud

Il était alors cinq heure dix du matin, alors que tout sembler calme un bruit semblable a celui d'une explosion retentie.

Plusieur personne sortirent voir ce qui était la cause de ce bruit. Tous se figèrent alors.

-C'est impossible ! s'écria une femme

-Comment, sa ne peut pas être ?! s'écria un homme

Mur écarlate, village de Caesar, Taverne du Lion Blanc

Il était cinq heure dix du matin quand un bruit sourd nous réveilla ma soeur et moi. En bas personne n'avait prêter grande attention au bruit. La plupars était encore mort saoul. J'ouvrit alors la grande fenêtre au dessus de notre lit, puis moi et ma soeur avons passer la tête pour voir se qui se passer dehors. C'est la que nous vimes de la fumée s'élever au sud du mur, nous regardions avec attention cherchant se qui avait pus provoquer la fumée.

C'est la que nous nous somme figé, une mains immense et rouge était appuyer sur le mur.

-C-c'est, un ?!

-U-un ?!

La mains laissa alors place a un visage, une tête puis un bras.

-Un titans ! s'écrièrent alors toute les personne qui virent cet horrible spectacle.

Nous étions prit au piège, ils aller rentrée, c'en était finie de nous.

Des Animeaux prit dans un piège que nous avions nous même crée, il nous était a présent impossible de nous en sortirent.

Le titant fit alors un coup de pied dans le mur se qui créa une bréche. Ils aller rentrée et nous dévorer, tous jusqu'au dernier. Ils aller nous massacrer après un sciècle de jêune


	2. Chapitre 2 Prit au piège

CHAPITRE 2: PRIT AU PIEGE  
Nous étions encore tous sous le choc, c'était impossible n'es-ce pas ? Il ne pouvais pas avoir réussi a entrée. Un crie nous fit nous reprendre.

-Les titans entre dans le village !

-Clarissa habille toi vite !

-Ou...OUI !

-Je vais aller cherchais maman et papa !

A peine m'était-je retournais qu'on entendit un grand BOOM !

je croyez que la maison aller s'effondré puis quand moi et Clarissa on n'essaya de prendre la trappe qui mène a l'étage du dessous l'on vit avec horreur que tous était détruis il y avais des cadavre un peut partout notre seul mots a moi et ma sœur se jour la fut le suivent

" Pourquoi maintenant " on chercha des yeux nos parents ne les trouvent pas nous avons décider de descendre en sautent sur les mur et parois brisé pour s'agripper vus que les escalier était détruis une fois au sol nous regardions une nouvelle fois pour voir si l'on ne voyer pas nos parent et la je constata avec horreur que mon père était empaler sur une des poutre de la maison ma mère a ses coter en pleur moi et ma sœur n'osions pas bouger d'un centimètre quand finalement on se décida a avancer ma mère nous regarda les yeux rougie par les larme et les mains tremblante elle nous demanda de venir l'aidé a dégager papa on la regarda et je lui dit la voix tremblante et les yeux plein de larme

-"Il et mort il ne bouge plus "

Ma sœur me regarda et s'effondra en pleure sur le sol ma mère la regarda puis regarda mon père une nouvelle fois et finalement me regarda dans les yeux de ses yeux d'un bleu azuré qui me suppliait de lui venir en aide je la regarda puis je fermi mais yeux et dit de la manier la plus froide et impassible possible

-"On doit s'en aller les titans vont arrivais d'une minute a l'autre il faut partir ! "

Elle regarda une dernier fois mon père, moi j'aider Clarissa a se relevais en lui dissent qu'on pleurerais une fois en sécurité je la tenez dans mes bras elle essaya de retenir ses larme je tourna la tête pour regardé ma mère et la ... ma vie s'effondra... une jambe énorme lui atterrie dessus et l'écrasa de tous son poids je me mit a hurler et le sol s'effondra sur nous...

-Aïe !

-On n'est ou ?

-...Je dirais a vu d'œil qu'ont n'es dans la cave a vin.

-...?! Elle ..elle est ou maman ?

-Heu... tu n'as pas vu le titans qui...

elle me regarde avec des yeux pur et innocent. Je suppose quelle n'as pas vu le titans la tué...comment j'aurais pu lui dire quelle était morte ? Alors je prit tous mon courage et lui dit:

-Elle a du s'enfuir quand le titan a passer sa jambe.

-Alors elle est en sécurité. Dit-elle rassuré

-Oui mais pas nous vient on va passer par le passage souterrain pour aller jusqu'au bateaux d'évacuation.

-Ok mais j'ai peur quand il fais noir ...

-Ses pour sa qu'il y a des torche ! Attend que j'allume c'elle ci.

Le passage souterrain, avait était crée pars mon arrière-grand-père, un vieux loufoque, qui avait une peur inconditionnel des titans. La preuve il avait toujours un vieux fusil sous sont oreiller, sauf que si ont réfléchit. Il avait raison d'avoir peur, quand il avait mon âge ils n'avait pas encore les murs. Je me rappel que mon grand-père nous raconter souvent de vieille histoire que sont père avait vécut. Maintenant je comprend mieux se qu'il voulez dire...

...

-Non mais y fait vraiment noir la dedans un chat y retrouverais pas ses enfant ...

-Je croyez que t'avais peur de rien avec ta torche.

-Mais j'ai pas peur moi ses toi qui tremble depuis tout a l'heure !

-...Désoler...

-Heu...je voulez pas pardon.

-Tu croit que si on se serais réveiller plutôt on n'aurais pus le sauver ?

-...Non je croit pas en-plus on serais surement morte a l'heure qu'il est si on c'était levais plus tôt...

-Ta peut être raison.

Je la regarder elle recommencer a pleurer comme tout a l'heure, mais cette fois elle le fit en silence. Comme si elle aurais voulu que je ne l'entende pas. Alors je fit semblant, de ne pas l'avoir vus, et je continua a avancer tous droit, dans ce tunnel qui me paraissez sans fin. Elle me pris la main et me serra fort contre elle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Alors je me suis arrêter et j'ai regarder au plafond il pleuvait a travers le petit grillage qui se trouver au centre de la roche. Une petite lumière en sortie. Je me laissa asperger par toute cette eau, et au bout de quelque minute Clarissa me lâcha, et l'eau cessa également. On continua d'avancer, mais Clarissa me reprit la main et me la serra encore plus fort. Au bout de 20 minute de marche on arriva au bout du tunnel a l'odeur, je comprit qu'ont étais sous les écurie du village, les écurie étais juste a coter des bateaux d'évacuation se qui voulez dire qu'ont avais franchit le mur Maria par dessous on ouvra la trappe et on en sortie poussiéreuse et salie pars la crasse. Une fois sortie des écurie ont décida d'aller jusqu'au bateaux.

Ont vit des tas de gens sur un qui aller partir. Ont était environ 100 ou 200 personne encore sur place. on n'aller prendre le dernier bateau quand on entendit un bruit digne d'une explosion, mais il ne sembler pas s'agir d'un canon. On regarda se qui se passer et une immense pierre atterrie sur le bateau. Le dernier bateaux d'évacuassions, était désormais couler.

Ont n'avais plus de moyen de s'en sortir certaine personne se jeter a l'eau pour essayer de nager jusqu'à l'autre bateaux mais en vain. Car un immense titans sortie d'ont ne ses ou, atterrit sur le bateau. Fessent coulez des centaine de personne, avec lui des titans sortez, des mur écarlate et maria. Les soldat, n'avait pas refermer la porte par la panique. Voyant cela un des soldat de la garnison, essaya de la fermer.

Un titans haut de plus de 15 mètre fracassa le mur emportant des titans d'environ 4 ou 5 mètre sur son passage, les titans qui c'était littéralement envoler sous le poids de l'impacte tomber soit dans l'eau soit prêt du bord, ses ta dire très près de moi et ma sœur. Je prit alors, fermement le poignet de Clarissa et couru un peut plus loin d'eux. Quand le titans se relevèrent ils virent les centaine de personne, et commencèrent a les dévorer un par un en les broyant ou en les cassant en deux comme de vulgaire brindille. Ma sœur les regarder faire terrifié certain titans se jeter a l'eau pour dévorais les gens qui si trouvais.

Il rester un bateau plus loin, le titans qui avais défoncer la porte prit de l'élan et couru jusqu'à lui et une fois près, sauta et atterrie dessus. Tuant encore sans relâche des centaine de personne, des amis a moi et ma sœur se trouver près de nous. Il s'agissez de Jamie, le fils du pâtissier. Il regarda dans notre direction et vit qu'ont n'était plutôt bien caché derrière des tonneaux, et courut jusqu'à nous. Il était suivie de près par Terrence, le fils d'un soldat de la garnison.

Une fois près de nous, ils nous regardèrent paniquer et en pleures. Ils avais du en voir des verte et des pas mur vu leurs expression. Moi j'essayer de rester aussi neutre que possible et Clarissa elle regardez un peut partout avec peur...

-On doit trouver un moyen de quitter le village et de rejoindre le mur Kirishima au plus vite, ou sinon on va finirent dévoré ! lança Terrence

-Oui mais, tu vois un moyen de sortir ! sortie Clarissa terrifié

-Je ...

-Je croit savoir comment s'échappé d'ici, mais sa va être très dangereux. lançait-je

-Comment ?! lancèrent-ils tous en même temps

-On va y aller a cheval. Je pointer l'écurie, qui n'avais pas était encore toucher par les titans.

-D'accore, mais ils vont nous poursuivre.

-Je sait, ses pour sa que j'ai dit que sa serait dangereux. Mais si vous préféré rester la et vous ferrent dévorer comme ses gens la, bonjour chez vous et au-revoir.

-...Bon on vient

-Alors venez, Clarissa tu reste près de moi d'accore.. Si je vous dit de vous arrêter vous vous arrêter, si je dit d'avancer vous avancer et si je vous dit de courir vous avait intérêt de savoir courir plus vite que votre ombre. Parce que sa voudra dire qu'un titan nous a repéré. Ok ?

-Ok. dirent-ils tous

-Bon ses partie va falloir aller très vite.

Je leva ma tête de derrière les tonneaux, et regarda si il y avais des titans près de nous. Heureusement ils était trop occuper a manger c'eut qui courrait ou crier, pour faire attention a moi. Je courut donc jusqu'à la porte des écurie, et je fit signe a Clarissa de faire de même. Elle courut de toute ces force jusqu'à moi suivie par Terrence, Jamie lui avais trop peur pour bouger.

-Jamie vient la, dépêche ou tu va te faire tué. lui dit-on en chuchotent

Il aller se décider a bouger, quand un titan l'attrapa et l'engloutie pendant qu'il pousser d'horrible hurlement. Ont regarda la scène qui se jouer une énième fois devant nous, on n'avait tellement peur de finir comme lui, qu'ont entra dans les écurie sella deux cheval et galopèrent aussi vite que l'ont pouvez jusqu'au mur Kirishima.

Clarissa était accrocher a moi de toute ses force, elle ne voulez pas se retourner. Alors elle avait enfouit sa tête dans mon dos. Terrence lui essayer de garder son calme et regarder tous droit et d'un coup s'en prévenir

alors qu'ont n'était a mit chemin, du mur Kirishima. Deux titan de 20 mètre nous foncèrent dessus. Je fit galopé mon cheval Black plus vite encore qu'avant. Il était épuiser, mais en voyant les deux titans. Il se mit a galopé encore plus vite, les titans aller bientôt nous rattraper. Ont galoper de plus en plus loin du mur Kirishima. Alors je décida de tourner en rond histoire de passer la porte sans se faire dévoré.

-Terrence va plus vite ! Ils vont nous rattrapé !

-Je sais mes mon cheval et vraiment très fatigué !

-Ta prit quelle cheval au juste ?

-Oscar, pourquoi ?

-OSCAR, T'es malade Oscar ! Il est blesser a la patte gauche, il ne pourras jamais échapper au titans !

-Comment ça ont vas plus au mur Kirishima ?!

-Le mur Kirishima t'aurait déjà du y être depuis 5 minute, si ses demeurait de titans, disjoncter n'avait pas était devant la porte ! Du coup nous devons d'abor les semées !

-Ses une blague !

-Pas du tous !

-Au faite comment t'était au courant pour la pate d'Oscar ?

-Je travailler au écurie le mercredi et le samedi matin !

-SE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE LA COSSETTE IL VONT NOUS RATTRAPER SI SA CONTINUE !

-Ou..OUI t'a raison Clarissa, aller plus vite Oscar !

-On ni est presque encore un effort Black !

C'est foutu titans n'en démordais pas. Ils nous pourchasser toujours aussi rapidement. Il avais une sacré endurance sa c'était sur. Il nous rester environ quelque mètre a faire, et ont n'arriverait alors a la porte, je commencer déjà a l'apercevoir. J'avais prit un pistolet avec des balle a fumigène de couleur, pour qu'ils nous voyant arriver. Je prit donc mon arme et le fumigène de couleur rouge et le pointa en l'air. Je remarqua des tas de soldat qui était au dessus du mur quand il virent mon fumigène, certain sont sortie. Il essayer de venir jusqu'à nous. Deux des soldat qui avais descendu du mur, arrivèrent sur les titans avec leur équipement tridimensionnel. Le premier essaya de couper le bras d'un des titans, mais se fit attraper par le deuxième quand le deuxième solda vit cela. Il ce décida a attaqué le deuxième titans, avant qu'il ne mange son ami. Il lui coupas le bras mais le premier titans lui dévora les jambes. Il hurla de douleur son compagnon lui se fit dévorer la tête. Nous galopions toujours aussi vite jusqu'à la porte, deux seconde plus tard les titan recommencer a nous courir après. Je fit galopé Black au maximum de sa vitesse et regarda derrière moi. Terrence était au sol sous Oscar la pate d'Oscar avais du lâché. Il hurler pour qu'on vienne l'aidé, mais je ne pouvez lui venir en aide si je l'aider moi et Clarissa allions surement mourir. Je le regarder quelque instant...

-Je suis désolé Terrence ! Hurlait-je

...et reparti au triple galop que pouvait-je faire de toute façon. Je détourna le regard, et me força a ne pas regarder en arrière. Quelque seconde plus tard, je venais d'entrer dans le district de Karanese. Black continuer a courir, je le fit ralentir et descendit de sur son dos. Clarissa fit de même des dizaine de soldat partirent tuer, les deux titans. Pendant se temps d'autre soldat refermèrent les porte. Un soldat nous arriva dessus visiblement, il était bien énerver.

-JE PEUT SAVOIR QUI VOUS ETE !

Ont le regarda puis je lança de la manière la plus froide possible:

-Luka et Clarissa Soulness nous venons du village de Caesar nous somme les dernières survivante, tous les gens là-bas sont mort.

-Caesar...

tout le monde se regardé tour a tour puis il nous regardèrent. Il parlèrent en chuchotent mais je savais très bien de quoi il parlez.

-Mais...Les bateaux d'évacuassions. lança le soldat

-Couler par les titans. Les trois navire y son passer quand a c'eut qui son rester sur la rive, il se sont fait dévorer. J'ai profité du fait qu'il dévorer les gens pour m'enfuir a dos de cheval.

-Il les ont coulez ...

Je regarda le sol ne savent plus quoi dire j'avais froid la pluie recommencer a tomber sur nous

-Et vos parents. Demanda-il

-Mort, mes parents était les tavernier, du Lion blanc. Mon père ses pris le toit de la maison une poutre la transperçais et ma mère ses fait écraser par le pied d'un titan.

Je l'avais dit d'une façon si froide que j'avais oublié que j'avais menti a Clarissa. Elle me regarda avec les yeux remplie de larmes et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se mit a hurler le nom de mes parent, quand a moi, je n'oser plus bouger. Les gens autour de nous continuer de nous regarder, ils ne comprenez plus rien a la situation.

Quelque heures plus tard, ont fut recueillit pars un des dernier membre de ma famille encore vivant. Mon oncle Albert, il m'expliqua que le mur maria et le mur Evanescent était tomber, et qu'il y avais des million de morts a déploré. Il m'expliqua également que Terrence avait survécut, mais qu'il y avait laisser une jambe. Clarissa sembla soulager un cours instant. Puis elle se remit a pleurer inlassablement. Je sortie dehors sous la pluie battante et me mit a hurler. Comme si le monde entier était capable de m'entendre.

-JE LES TURAIS TOUS ! TOUS LES TITANS, JE LES TURAIS !

Clarissa me rejoignis et me prie dans ses bras. Ma décision était prise, l'année prochaine j'aller rejoindre l'armée et j'avais bien l'intention de me battre pour ma survie a moi et Clarissa.

-L'année prochaine je vais rejoindre l'armée et devenir un soldat. Je vengerait la mort de toutes les personnes qui sont mortes aujourd'hui. Je le jure sur ma vie !

-Alors moi aussi.

-Mais tu va te faire tuer si tu t'inscrit là-bas

-Peut être, mais je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule. Tu ma menti en disant que maman était vivante, mais si tu la fait, ses pour ne pas que je pleure tout de suite et que je reste bloquer sur place n'es pas ?

-Oui..

-Alors, je vais la ou tu ira. Je veut voir les même chose que toi, grandir en même temps que toi, et vivre la même vie que toi. Parce qu'ont est jumelle, et que je veut tous voir et tous savoir comme toi je veut moi aussi me battre.

-Alors battons nous.


	3. Chapitre 3: Trois ans pour la libérté

CHAPITRE 3: TROIS ANS POUR LA LIBERTE

AN 847, CAMPS D'ENTRAINEMENT MILITAIRE

L'année suivante Luka et moi nous somme engagé dans l'armée, avec pour but de devenir membre des bataillon d'exploration.  
Nous savions d'ors et déjà que ce ne serait pas chose facile, mais nous le voulions avec temps de force. Ont devait réussir, sinon au temps mourir.

Aujourd'hui marquer le début de la cérémonie d'admission à la 104éme brigade d'entrainement. Nous allions être tester, puis celons nos capacité nous serions, accepter ou jeter dans les terre défricher. Notre instructeur était Keith Sadies, de ce que j'en sait il était dans l'armée depuis longtemps, près de 10 ans je croit.  
Il était réputer comme étant l'un des meilleur instructeur, de l'armée. Il nous qualifia tous a notre arriver de bétail et de pâtée pour titans. Puis il se contredit lui même en disant que nous étions moins encore que du bétail. Il nous annonça que l'entrainement durerait trois ans.

Se qui fait que nous aurions réussi quand nous aurions 18 ans. Enfin si temps est que nous réussissions a en sortir vivante et que nous ne soyons pas envoyer au terre défricher.

-Pendant trois ans nous allons, vous apprendre a combattre les titans. Dans trois ans quand vous affronterait les titans, serez vous encore de la pâtée ? Ou serez vous la glorieuse muraille qui protège le Roi ? Ou les fiers soldats de l'humanité qui extermine les titans ? C'est a vous de choisir !

Après cette petite entrée en la matière, il commença ensuite a examiner chacun d'entre nous. Nous étions tous placer en rang. Je me trouver trois rang derrière, Luka. J'était au 7éme rang a coter d'une autre fille avec une queue de cheval brun foncer. Elle était en train de manger une patate douce. Je pensa alors que si l'instructeur venait a remarquer cela, elle risquer gros. Très gros même. Tenant assez a la vie, pour réussie a tenir jusqu'au bataillon d'exploration je détourna mon regard de sorte que je ne puisse pas la regarder.

L'instructeur s'arrêta alors devant un garçon au cheveux blond foncé. Il semblé assez intimidé du moins cela se sentais d'ici. Sont timbre de voix l'indiqué d'ailleurs également.

-Hé, toi !  
-Oui !

Le garçon mit alors sa main droite sur sont cœur et laissa la gauche dans sont dos. Il fessait donc le salut militaire, il offrez sont cœur pour l'humanité tel était la signification de se salut.

-Qui es-tu, toi ?  
-Armin Arlelt, du district de Shiganshina !  
-A bon. Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont donné un nom aussi débile ?  
-C'est mon grand-père !  
-Arlelt, qu'es tu venue faire ici ?  
-Je suis venue servir à la victoire de l'humanité !  
-C'est formidable, ça ! Tu servira de pâtée au titans ! 3éme rang retourner vous !

Il recommença encore, je comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'initiation. Renier ce que nous étions autrefois pour repartir a zéro et faire de nous des soldats compétant. Bien sur Luka, intelligente comme elle est n'avait absolument rien comprit a la situation. Etant donner qu'elle se triturait le cerveau a comprendre, l'instructeur s'arrêta évidements devant elle.

-Est toi !  
-Oui !  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Luka Soulness, du village de Caesar. C'est dernier mots furent prononcer avec sont impatience et sa rage habituel.

L'instructeur sembla un instant, choquer pars sa réaction, puis il lui dit.

-Qu'es tu venue faire ici ?  
-Massacrer les titans, et venger mon village et tous c'eut qui se sont fait dévoré pars les titans !  
L'instructeur esquissa un sourire, comprenait il se que nous ressentions ? Je l'ignore mais il sembler dans un sens compatissant  
Il fit alors retournée le 4éme rang.

Il s'occupa ensuite du cinquième rang, ou il fit un coup de tête a un garçon nommée Jean. Le pauvre a du souffert, mais au fond ce n'est pas grand chose. Il s'attaqua ensuite a un certain Marco, il lui lança seulement un horrible regard noir ainsi qu'une sorte d'humiliation intérieur, il s'attaqua ensuite a un jeune garçon appeler Conny Springer. Il avait inversée le salut, ce qui lui valu un gros mal de tête cars l'instructeur était en train d'écarter les yeux du pauvre garçon. Il avait attraper sa tête et la tenait avec ses deux mains.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il "la remarque". Elle continuer a manger sa patate sans remarquer que l'instructeur l'avait vus.

-Hé, toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Bien entendu, elle ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se passer et manger encore sa patate douce.

-Oh ! c'est à toi que je parle ! Qui est-tu au juste ?!

Elle eut si peur qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une partie de la patate.

-Sasha Braus, du Village Dauper, districts sud du mur Rose !  
-Sasha Braus...Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la mains droite ?  
-Une patate douce ! Il y en avait une chaude dans la cuisine, j'en est profiter !  
-Quoi, tu l'as volée ? Ont aurait dit que l'instructeur avait était mit sur pause. Il était bloquer avec une tête de déterré du cimetière. Pourquoi...pourquoi manger cette patate ?  
-Parce qu'une fois refroidie, elle est perdue. J'ai jugé qu'il fallait la manger maintenant.  
-Non, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, manger cette patate ?  
-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi, les humains mangent des patates ?

Plus personne ne bouger d'un pouce, nous sentions tous que quelque chose d'horrible aller se produire.  
Sasha coupa alors un morceau de la patate et le lui tendit. L'instructeur sembla hésiter face a ce morceau de patate. Sasha fit un faible sourire.

Et bien sur ce qui devait arriver arriva, Sasha fut privé de diner se qui l'attrista mais elle ne sembla même pas horrifier de savoir qu'elle devrait courir jusqu'à en crever.

L'instructeur était tellement énerver que tout c'eut qui sont passer après, ont beaucoup souffert.

A la fin de cette première journée, les recalé partirent pour les terre défricher. Luka et moi avons regarder Sasha faire près de 200 tour non-stop, puis nous somme aller manger.

Nous avons alors rencontrer, Mikasa et Eren eux aussi avait était des victime des titans. Comme nous ils avait vus le titans colossal, ainsi que le titan cuirassé celui qui avait percer le mur Maria. Eren avait le même genre de réaction que Luka, tout deux était fière est a vrais dire insupportable. Mikasa elle était plus calme et plus poser. Je sentait que nous allions tous être de bon amis. Ont a également rencontré Armin, Jean, Conny, Christa, Annie, Reiner, Ymir et miss patate douce Sasha.

Avec eux ont ne risquer pas de s'ennuyais. Le lendemain, commença notre exercice d'apprentissage de la tridimensionnalité. Tous le monde avait prit l'équipement, et ont fessait la queue, pour essayer. Certain d'entre nous était plus ou moins fort avec l'équipement. Pars exemple, Mikasa elle arriver parfaitement a contrôler sont corps, tout comme Annie et Ymir. Jean, Armin, Conny, Reiner, Christa et Sasha eux y arriver avec un peut plus de difficulté mais au bout de quelque minute avait fini pars s'habituer.

Moi et Luka, étions anormalement doué. Normal après tout, puisque notre oncle nous avait déjà apprit a utiliser la tridimensionnalité. Quand ont lui a dit que nous avions décider de devenir membre des bataillon d'exploration. Il a trouver juste de nous apprendre a nous en servir. Celons lui grâce a cela ont survivrez mieux.

Il y avait également beaucoup d'autre, qui n'arriver pas a ce servir de l'équipement, comme Eren qui avait la tête en bas. Le pauvre avait bien du mal. Mais n'avait il pas lui même dit, que "les faible se devait de partir." Dans un sens c'était plutôt bien fait pour lui.

Quand l'entrainement fut terminer. L'instructeur nous précisa, que c'eut qui ne serait pas capable de maitriser la tridimensionnalité pendant l'entrainement de demain, devrait partir. Luka espérait que Eren y arriverait cars elle le voyer comme une sorte de rival.

A l'heure du repas du soir Eren nous demanda quelque conseil, tous ce que j'ai pus lui dire était que en logique sa venait tout seul. Il avait l'air désemparé.

-Essai de bien te concentré, et essaye de rester aussi droit et calme que possible. Furent les conseil de Luka, c'était voyant qu'elle voulez qu'il réussisse.

Le lendemain, pour une raison ou une autre Eren sembler détendu. Luka sembler heureuse de voir qu'il m'était ses conseil en pratique. Non contente de le voir réussir, mais elle était également fière comme un bœuf. Quand je disait qu'elle pouvait être insupportable des fois.

Eren teint, une minute. Il avait réussi, mais d'un seul coup sont corps glissa en arrière. Il avait échouer, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde penser. L'instructeur sembla réfléchir un instant puis il demanda a un garçon d'échanger sa ceinture avec c'elle de Eren puis de recommencer. Etrangement Eren réussi cette fois la. L'instructeur expliqua alors, que Eren avait réussi et que si il avait eut du mal, c'était a cause de sa ceinture qui elle était casser. Eren avait réussie, mais en plus de cela il avait tenue avec une ceinture casser. Tout le monde fut impressionner, de la force qu'il posséder. Luka s'étonna même en l'applaudissant.

Après sa ont eut le droit de tester notre équipement en forêt, un véritable plaisir. J'avait l'impression de voler, c'est une merveilleuse sensation. L'impression de volé, est si grande. Ont défit la gravité, et les loi de la physique. Ont s'entraina pendant toute la journée complète.

AN 850, CAMPS D'ENTRAINEMENT MILITAIRE

Cela fait trois ans, maintenant que nous avons commencer l'entrainement. Beaucoup d'entre nous, sont partie pour les terre défricher. Au dépars nous étions près de 431 maintenant a peine 218.

Evaluation des capacité

Evaluateur: Keith Sadies

Résultat de l'évaluation: En cours

_

Reiner Braun: Doté de force physique et morale, il a la pleine confiance de ses compagnons.

Armin Arlelt: Bien que très inférieur physiquement, il montre en cours théorique une approche inédite.

Annie Leonhart: Irréprochable au maniement de la lame, elle manque d'esprit d'équipe et a tendance a agir seule.

Berthold Hoover: Potentiel énorme, mais manque de spontanéité.

Jean Kirschtein: Un des meilleurs à la tridimensionnalité. Mais son impulsivité peut facilement provoquer des conflits.

Sasha Braus: Dotée d'un sixième sens extraordinaire, elle n'a en revanche pas l'esprit de groupe.

Conny Springer: Sa mobilité lui permet de bien s'adapter à la situation. Par contre, il a l'esprit lent.

Mikasa Ackerman: Excelle dans toutes les matières. Je n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux.

Clarissa Soulness: Elle excelle au maniement de la tridimentionalité et a un grand sens du devoir, elle possède un grand ésprit d'équipe. Mais elle est un peut trop dans la lune.

Eren Jaëger: Sans talents particulier, il a su se perfectioner grace a ses effort. Mais il a surtout en lui une détérmination sans pareille.

Luka Soulness: D'une force sans pareille au maniement de la lame, elle est le pendant féminin de Eren Jaëger. Elle n'a d'esprit d'équipe qu'avec sa sœur.

Notre entrainement du jour consiste a faire de l'auto défense. L'un d'entre nous joue le rôle d'un méchant voleur avec un couteau en bois et l'autre doit se défendre avec ses mains.

Luka avait insisté pour que je me batte avec elle, de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Eren se bâter avec Reiner, Mikasa contre Christa, Ymir contre Jean, Sasha contre Conny, Armin contre Berthold. C'est un garçon qui traine souvent avec Reiner. Assez renfermé mais plutôt sympathique.

Chacun de nous se battez la seule qui y avait échapper était Annie, cars elle disez que sa n'avait aucun sens. Du coup Reiner et Eren avait décider de se battre cntre elle. Eren fut le premier a l'affronter et il risquer de s'en rapeller. S'en sans rendre compte il fini tête au sol, jambes et cul en l'air. Puis bien sur ce fut au tour de Reiner. Reiner qui avait insisté pour inculqué a Annie, la façon dont un soldat devait se comporté. Lui qui avait forcé Annie a se battre. Lui qui fini comme Eren, Tête en bas jambes en haut, cul en l'air.

Puis Luka, voyant cela. Enfin voyant surtout que j'était en train de me foutre avec toute ma gloire de la gueule de ces deux imbécile. Elle décida elle aussi de se battre contre Annie. La pauvre sembler bien ennuyer. Je lui lança un regard compatissant avant de lancer un "Occupe toi bien d'elle !" Autrement dit, fait lui la même chose qu'au deux autre. Ce qu'évidement elle fit en beauté.

-Bravo, Annie ! T'es trop forte ! Et toi Luka, au moins maintenant tu a comprit qu'il ne faut pas se mêlé des affaire des autres !  
-Bats toi contre elle toi aussi ! Me lancèrent les trois autruche.  
-Vous rêver éveiller, je ne tien pas a me ridiculiser moi !

Tous trois me lancèrent des regard noir et me jeté des éclaire avec leurs yeux. Mais au fond sa ne me toucher même pas. Je continuer alors de me foutre avec délectation de leurs gueule de débile profond. Puis pour je ne sait qu'elle raison Annie s'approcha de moi.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ?  
-Tu les laisse se moquer de toi ?  
-Hein ? Je m'en fout un peu tu sait. Ma sœur fait souvent ça.  
-Tu dit sa parce que tu a peur ? Ou simplement pars "je-m'en-foutisme" ?  
-Tu veut sincèrement que je me battes contre toi ?  
-Pas forcément.  
-Pars ennuie ?  
-Oui, surement. Alors ?  
-D'accore. Tu joue quel rôle ?  
-Est toi ? Comprenant sont sous entendu j'esquissa un sourire visible d'elle seulement.  
-Le même que toi surement... murmurai-je, Je commence pars le voleurs !

Je tenait mon couteau fermement entre mes deux mains. Le trio d'idiots attendais avec joie ma défaite. Je m'élança droit sur elle. Elle se prépara, a me faire glisser sur le sol. Encore quelque seconde...1...2...3 !

-"Maintenant" ! Son pied s'élança puis, étrangement ne toucha que le vide. J'avait sauté. Elle sembla esquissé a son tour l'ombre d'un sourire. Je retomba alors puis attrapa sont bras gauche. Avec ma force je tira sur sont bras, puis lui fit un croche pied. Elle glissa vers le sol, mais ce releva rapidement. Elle me poussa vers le sol puis, d'un mouvement de jambe de ma part tomba sur moi. Nous étions désormais dans une situation délicate.

A nouveau un sourire naquit sur nos lèvres. La première a se relevé gagnerait. Je la poussa sur le coté et me mit a califourchon sur elle. Chacune de nous tenait un bout du couteau.

-Pas mal, Annie.  
-Pas mal aussi, Clary.

Elle comme moi, ne voulions pas perdre. Moi pars envie de ridiculiser les trois autres. Elle pars force, ou quelque chose de semblable autre que de l'orgueil. Puis pars notre force a toute es deux, la lame de bois se cassa.

-Il semble que ce soit un match nul. Déclarait-je  
-Qui aurait pus imaginé sa ?

Eren, Luka et Reiner nous regardèrent les yeux rond comme des soucoupe et la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'avait pas gagner mais j'avait tout de même fait mieux qu'eux. Je regarda alors Annie.

-Gefeliciteerd, je bent erg sterk. (Bravo, tu est très forte) Ses yeux d'un bleu glacier, se couvrir alors d'un voile d'incompréhension. Bravo, tu est très forte.  
-Hein ?  
-La signification de ce que je t'es dit.  
-Tu parle une autre langue ?  
-C'était ma langue d'origine. Mon grand-père la parler couramment.  
-Comment s'appel cette langue ?  
-Le Néerlandais.  
-Intéressant.

Le soir venue Jean, comme a sont habitude fit son intéressant devant tout le monde pour changer. Marco l'admirait, pour lui c'était un véritable dieu vivant. Du moins c'est l'impression que sa donner. Une groupie devant sont chanteur favori.

Bien sur comme toujours Eren provoqua Jean, avec une blague de son crut évidement. Vraiment lui et Luka se ressemble, je soupçonne qu'il soit sont vrai frère jumeau caché.

Eren et Jean se bâtèrent enfin si temps est qu'ont puisse nommé "ça" une bataille. Le vainqueur fut Eren évidement.

L'instructeur arriva alors, pour éviter que Eren et Jean enfin surtout Eren soit punie. Mikasa fit croire que c'était juste Sasha qui aurait lâcher un pet, le pire c'est que l'instructeur la crut. Il demanda a Sasha d'avoir un peut plus de retenue puis sortie. Sasha reçut du pain de la part de Mikasa en échange de ce qui c'était passer.

La fin de l'entrainement arriva alors, est un instructeur commença sont discourt.

-A compter de ce jour, l'entrainement prend fin et trois choix s'offrent a vous. La garnison, qui s'applique au renforcement des murs et protège les villes. Les bataillon d'exploration, qui partent se sacrifier sur les territoires des titans. Les brigades spéciales, qui auprès du Roi, contrôlent le peuple et maintiennent l'ordre.

-Seul peuvent postuler au brigades spéciales, les dix meilleur dont j'ai annoncé les noms tout à l'heure !

Les dix meilleur était, Sasha, Conny, Jean, Eren, Moi, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Luka et Mikasa

Moi et ma sœur ont eut la même penser, " Nous y somme enfin arriver !"

Après nous somme tous aller boire dans une taverne. Chacun d'entre nous hurler et crié sa joie. Jean se lamenter d'être en dessous d'Eren, Sasha était heureuse en disant qu'elle n'aurais plus de souci pour manger et Conny hurler qu'il aller rejoindre les brigade spéciale.

D'autre se demander pourquoi ni moi, ni Luka, ni Eren ne souhaiter rejoindre les brigade spécial. Ce qui eut pour résultat notre réponse unanime de " Je veut exterminer tout les titans !" pars Luka et Eren ainsi que " Pour faire en sorte que plus personne ne se fassent tuer pars les titans ! " de moi.

Et alors un garçon, un certain Thomas je croit jeta un froid en disant que l'humanité ne pouvait pas gagner, face au titans.

Eren et Luka, expliquèrent ensuite a leurs manière que même si jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'humanité n'avait reçut que des défaite, grâce au information obtenu jusqu'à maintenant ont pouvait gagner. Malgré sa les autres ne sembler pas rassurer pour autant, Eren sortie pour pleurer et c'était normal après tout, il fut alors suivit pars Mikasa et Armin comme toujours. Quand a Luka elle, elle affirma une nouvelle fois que nous pouvions gagner avant de sortir en trombe les rejoindre. Voyant que seule j'aurait bien du mal, je sortie a mon tour les rejoindre.

-Bien dit, votre spitch les gars. Lançai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère  
-Tu trouve ? Me demanda Luka surprise  
-Oui, même si ils ne l'on pas montré je suis sur que les autres ont était impressionner aussi.  
-J'espère. dit Eren faiblement, En tous cas il faut remercier Armin pour le spitch ont lui a tout pompé ou presque.

Cette phrase fit rire Armin, ce qui nous détendit assez pour que tous nous partions d'un rire léger.

Puis Armin ajouta, qu'il souhaiter rejoindre les bataillon d'exploration lui aussi. Bien sur Eren et Luka avait du mal a y croire, après tout Armin était le plus doué d'entre nous en cours théorique et chacun penser qu'il ferait mieux de le mettre a profit.

-Je ne serait surement pas un boulet ! Affirma t'il puis a sont tours Mikasa affirma vouloir rejoindre les bataillon d'exploration. Elle expliqua alors que la ou Eren ira elle irez. Cars sans elle, il mourrait prématurément de plus elle ne voulait plus perdre un membre de sa famille. Le silence se fit un instant puis une étoile filante traversa le ciel.

-J'ai une idée ! m'exclamai-je, Ont vas faire un vœux tous ensemble !  
-Sa c'est une bonne idée, Alice !  
-Luka, arrête de m'appeler comme sa !  
-Aller je plaisante, bon ont le fait ce vœux ?

Tous les cinq nous nous primes les mains, est nous avons alors, ensemble fait le vœux "de toujours rester ensemble et de tout faire pour ne pas mourir bêtement. Et qu'ainsi quoi qu'il arrive que l'ont meurt ou que l'ont vivent c'eut qui resterons penseront au autres de façon a ne jamais être oublier."

_Et voila, c'était mon troisème chapitre ! Et c'est également ma première note d'auteur. N'ayant pas vraiment grand chose a dire, j'aimerait simplement vous demander; a vous chère lecteur ce que vous en avez pensée ? Cars sans avis je ne peut savoir si mon histoire plait ou non. Donc dite moi juste simplement ce que vous en penser. Pas forcément en pavé de 20 pages mais en quelque lignes au moins. Enfin bref tout sa pour dire, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous lirait la suite !^^_


	4. Chapter 4: Détermination nouvelle

_Bonjours a tous ! Est oui c'est le quatrième chapitre de VIK ! Temps que j'en suis la j'aimerait remercier C3RISE et Nora pour leurs commentaire. Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise ! A est aussi la publication des chapitre est aléatoire. Voila je croit que c'est tout...a oui aussi je tien a vous dire (je sait que c'est bête mais je préfère prévenir que guérir) J'écrit le nom de Levi\Rivaille\Rivaï. Rivaille la version romaniser donc (celon Wiki SNK) . Voila la c'est tout. _

CHAPITRE 4: DETERMINATION NOUVELLE

Le lendemain matin nous étions encore tous exciter a l'idée de bientôt rejoindre les bataillon. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui les bataillon d'exploration fessait une sortie hors du mur. Pour Eren, Clarissa et moi c'était une occasion en or pour pouvoir les admiré ! Rien cas l'idée de les voir sortir, j'était encore plus exciter même si c'était difficile de faire plus.

-J'ai trop hâte d'aller les voir sortirent ! Hurlai-je

-Moi, aussi ! s'exclama Clarissa

-T'es quand même un peu trop exciter. Dit Eren

-Vous aussi, vous l'êtes non ?

-Oui, mais parce qu'ont rêves d'intégré les bataillon depuis **toujours** nous.

-C'est vrais sa, pourquoi tu tien temps que ça a les voir ? Dit-je maintenant sur que Clarissa avait une autre raison en tête.

-He...est bien... Ses yeux semblèrent se couvrir de noir, ont aurait peut être pas du insisté comme ça. Alors que je commencer a regretter ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Pas de regret finalement.

-C'est parce que d'après mes information "acquise pars de très nombreuse manière qui pourrait me faire emprisonner d'ailleurs...", certain d'entre eux sont trèèès beau ! En particulier un, qui en plus d'être incroyablement beau et aussi l'un des plus fort membres des bataillon ! A c'êtes instant ses yeux c'était totalement illuminé.

Eren et moi tombèrent des nue, fallait vraiment le voir venir ce coup la. Clarissa partie alors d'un rire enjoué que je ne lui avait pas entendu depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Sauf que étrangement quelque chose sembler sonner faux a cette instant mais je ne m'en préoccupa pas. Après ça ont prit un petit déjeuner avec tout le monde, puis nous somme aller avec Mikasa, Armin et Eren voir la sortie.

Bien sur ce qui devait arriver arriva, Clarissa s'extasia sur chaque homme qu'elle voyez ou presque. Ont fit la connaissance de Hannes, un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année d'ailleurs elle c'est refroidit en le voyant est c'était temps mieux ! C'est lui qui a sauver la vie de Eren et Mikasa a Singanshina. Il avait surement du voir des chose aussi horrible que nous. A son âge sa doit être plus facile de supporter tout ça. Du moins je pense, ou plutôt je l'espère.

Après avoir discuter avec lui quelque minute, ont rejoint la foule pour voir l'élite des bataillon d'exploration sortir.

Je commença alors a détailler chaque personne que je voyez passer. A la tête des bataillon se trouver Erwin Smith, le Commandant des bataillon. Il avait l'air assez sympathique a vus d'œil, il respiré la confiance et la gentillesse. A ses coter se tenez deux personne dont je ne connaissez pas les nom. Une femme a lunette, brune qui sembler excité a l'idée de capturé des titans et un homme au cheveux noir et au yeux mit fatiguer-mi exaspéré ce type avait le mot haine écrit en gros sur le front. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sympathique du tout. Est pourtant Clarissa était en pamoison devant lui. C'est qu'elle récupérez vite quand même ! Celons moi, il n'avait rien de spéciale si ce n'est qu'il respiré le méprit est l'ennuie total.

-C'est Lance Caporale Rivaille, il est assez connue dans les bataillon. Dit Clarissa toujours en pamoison

-Ne me dit pas que c'est "lui" ta motivation, a rejoindre les bataillon. Dit-je exaspéré.

-Non, bien sur que non ! Enfin...si. Lança t'elle en riant, Natuurlijk is hij, dom! Er is geen mooier en sterker dan hem ! (Bien sur que c'est lui, idiote ! Il n'y a pas plus beau et plus fort que lui !

-Eerlijk gezegd, Clary ! (Franchement, Clary !)

-He...Les filles, je ne comprend absolument rien. Dit alors Eren

-C'est rien, laisse tomber !

Vraiment elle était horriblement désespérante, mais après tout elle et moi on a toujours était des opposer. Moi j'ai toujours aimer me battre, être "**approximativement**" méchante, jouer avec les garçon ou encore être la première en tout, et j'ai également était doté d'un horrible sens de mauvaise perdante. Clarissa elle, a toujours était plus fragile, plus gentille, elle passent des journée entière a lire ou écrire, elle est bonne perdante "mais quand elle gagne **ça se sait**". Je peine a croire qu'ont soit jumelle parfois.

Et bien sur il y a également le fait qu'elle tombe "**très souvent**" amoureuse. J'en est vus passer des "gentlemen, beau et fort", ou des "Froid, distant et affreusement antipathique". Genre le mec de bataillon... Antipathique, c'était le mots de le dire ! De plus a chaque fois que c'est sentiment était non partager. (ce qui arrivé pour ainsi dire tout le temps !) Qui c'est qui devait ramasser les morceau de sont pauvre petit cœur ? Bibi ! Forcément, la question ne ce pose même plus quand au fait du pourquoi je la surprotège après avoir dit sa. Mais après tout qui suis-je pour jugé se pauvre agneau abandonner des hommes ? (Bien sur c'est un sarcasme) A oui sa sœur, jumelle.

Après ça, Clarissa partie avec Reiner et Mikasa s'occuper de "je ne sait plus quoi". Et Moi et Eren ont partie s'occuper avec Conny, Sasha, Mina, Samuel et Thomas de l'entretien de l'artillerie fixe. Autrement dit les canons au dessus du mur.

-Qu'elle chance d'êtres malmener pars des esclavagiste ! M'écriait-je en riant

-C'est vrais, mais il faut ce dire que bientôt nous rejoindront les bataillon d'exploration ! Dit Eren

-Oui, est maintenant je sait que je vais devoir surveiller, l'ange-oliveuses, sinon je risque de me retrouver. Une fois encore. Avec une loque humaine découpé en morceau !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Mina

-Je parle de Clarissa.

-Qu'es qu'elle a ? Demanda alors Thomas soudain très intéresser.

-Elle a "affirmé" que certain des membre des bataillon était je cite " trèèès beau !" Dit-je en imitant Clarissa et ça petite voix.

Ce qui bien sur eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, puis Thomas réalisa alors ce que cela voulait dire. Il sembler alors que j'aller devoir lui aussi le ramasser a coup de petite cuillère !

-Att-atten...ATTEND ! Sa veut dire que...Qu'elle a trouver QUELQUN !

-Oui, en effet.

-COMMENT S'APPELLE T'IL ! Vus la tête qu'il fessait aucun doute que ma réponse lui prouverait qu'il n'était en aucun cas le genre de "miss Daisy".

-Je croit avoir ma petite idée là dessus. Se mit a rire Mina

-Il s'appelle Rivaille et il est caporal-chef en plus ! Comme pour augmenter sont degré de déception. J'était décidément en forme aujourd'hui !

-Le caporal-chef Rivaille, elle vise haut quand même ! S'écria Conny

-Caporal-chef...Rivaille ?! C'est pas possible ! Je suis maudit ! Maudit ! Je suis pile le genre d'homme qu'il lui faut moi ! Lui elle n'irait pas du tout avec ! Lui il est...petit, faible et incapable ! Alors que moi je sui, grand et fort et...!

-C'est bon, ont a comprit. Dirent ont tous ensemble

-Après tout c'est pas **notre** faute, si ma sœur a un gout prononcer pour les "Antipathique, Froid et distant". Je te le dit, si tu veut lui plaire, trouve ce qu'elle aime ou je sait pas moi, soit naturel !

-Tu croit que ça marchera ? Dit il alors les yeux plein d'étoile

-Franchement ? Aucune idée ! Et ainsi je brisa les rêve de ce pauvre Thomas. Avec une idiote pareille ont ne sait jamais a quoi s'attendre !

-Atchoum!

-Qu'es qu'il y a Clarissa ? Demanda Reiner inquiet pour sont amie.

-Rien, rien. J'ai juste l'impression qu'ont vient de parler de moi en mal.

-Qui pourrait penser du mal de quelqu'un d'aussi gentille que toi, voyons !

-Je sait pas. Luka, surement. Ca ne serait pas une première !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui est dit que... Elle regarda Reiner attentivement en hésitant sur si elle devait lui dire ou non.

-Tu peut me faire confiance tu sait ?

-Bien sur que je le sait ! C'est juste que c'est pas si facile a dire. Dit elle en rougissant

-Vraiment ? Si tu ne t'en sent pas le courage sa peut attendre.

-Non, c'est bon. D'ailleurs si j'arrive a t'en parler sa voudra dire que j'ai une chance dit arriver !

-Quel enthousiasme !

-Je suis amoureuse, du caporal-chef Rivaille !

Bien sur ayant pars le passer, déjà vus les "dernière tentative en la matière de Clarissa" Reiner, savait pertinemment a quoi s'attendre. Comme presque tout le monde dans leurs promotion en faite.

-Sa te passera, tu sait. En plus ont c'est parfaitement comment ça vas se terminer.

-...Mais

-Après tout ça t'arrive souvent.

-Je sait mais...c'êtes fois c'est différent !

-Différent ? Comment ça ?

-Je croit que c'êtes fois c'est le bon ! Il a..il a ce "je-ne-sais-quoi" de plus, que les autre n'avait pas. C'êtes détermination dans le regard. J'en est eut des frisson, je te le dit c'est **lui **! Dit elle une détermination nouvelle dans le regard

-Si tu le dit. Aller dépêche il faut qu'ont termine notre travail.

-Ha oui, c'est vrais !

Alors que je nettoyer un canon, Conny et les autre nous racontèrent qu'ils compter comme nous rejoindre les bataillon. Mina expliqua que c'était a cause de notre discourt de la veille. J'en fut d'ailleurs la première surprise. Chose qui n'arriver pas souvent d'en mon cas.

Sasha arriva ensuite, et ce fut "**LA**" Catastrophe ! Elle venait de voler un gros morceau de viande au supérieur, y'a pas a dire cette fille assure vraiment dans sont genre ! Bien sur nous savions que les conséquence des cet acte serait le trou évidement. Puis Sasha ajouta;

-Pas d'inquiétude ! Si ont reconquiert nos territoires, on élèvera à nouveau bœuf et moutons.

Ce qui fit que tout le monde fut décider a manger cette viande. Bien sur voyant que ce n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner, Sasha planqua la viande dans une caisse et tout le monde reprit sont travail.

Je me mit alors a penser, que après cinq ans, l'humanité commencer a retrouver peu à peu sa dignité. Qu'ont pouvait gagner ! La riposte de l'humanité pouvait enfin commencer ! Penser que sans le savoir je partager avec Eren. Mais qui fut couper au court, suite a un éclair que j'avait déjà vus.

Nous nous stoppèrent, puis regardèrent tous en silence. Il était la, juste derrière nous. Le titan colossal ! Et sans que nous eûmes le temps de le réaliser pleinement, nous fument balayer pars un gigantesque coup de vent. Ou plutôt une explosion. Nous avons alors tour a tour résisté a la bourrasque grâce a nos appareil tridimensionnel. Je vérifia alors qu'il ne manquer personne, puis ont se rendit compte que Samuel avait perdu connaissance et était en chute libre.

-Samuel ! S'écria Sasha avant de s'élancer a sa poursuite et de le rattraper. Surtout ne bouge pas !

-C'était, moins un. Dit alors faiblement Eren

Nous réalisâmes ensuite avec horreur que le titans avait percé le mur Fantasque, le mur protégeant le district de Trost. Ont ce rendit alors compte que une fois encore les titans aller entrée, et nous dévoré jusqu'au dernier comme a Singanshina et a Caesar.

**NON** ! C'êtes fois nous pouvons agirent ! Nous **DEVONS **agirent !

Eren et moi priment alors le contrôle de la situation.

-Unité 4 d'entretien de l'artillerie fixe. Préparez-vous au combat ! La cible est devans nous ! Le titan colossal ! Cest l'occasion rêvée ! Il ne faut pas la loupé !

Je m'élança alors avec Eren jusqu'à arriver a nouveau au dessus du mur.

-Salut...ça fait cinq ans ! Dirent-ont au même moment Eren et moi. Aujourd'hui nous allions nous battre, et aujourd'hui nous allions **GAGNER **!

_N'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis et a bientôt pour la suite !_


	5. Chapitre 5: Combat acharnée au District

_Vous attendiez. Oui ? Non ? Dans tout les cas voici le cinquième chapitre de mes petits oisillons en cage ! Tant que je suis dans l'intro ou un truc qui y ressemble je tient a remercier Vava pour son commentaire. C'est encouragent__ pour moi que tu me dise sa ! (enfin nous plutôt vus qu'ont est deux sur l'écriture...mais dans les deux cas ça nous a fait trèèèès plaisir !) Bref je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 5: COMBAT ACHARNEE AU DISTRICT DE TROST

_~~ La lutte pour le district de Trost~~_

Après quelque seconde, je m'élança droit sur le titan. Je le savait a l'avance je n'aurait pas de seconde chance. C'est le moment ou jamais de prouver que je ne suis pas faible. Quoi que je doute que quelqu'un est déjà penser ça de moi. Je jeta un regard vers Eren pour voir si il y arriver. j'eus d'ailleurs raison cars il aller se faire balancer au loin pars le bras du titan.

-Eren, fait attention a son bras !

Heureusement qu'il ma écouter, sinon je n'aurait pas donner cher de sa peau. Je continua alors de courir sur le bras droit du titans qui sembler assez remonter. En même temps voir deux...soldat grimper sur ses bras pour tenter de le tuer, je doute que sa puisse le rendre heureux.

J'arriva alors devant sont point faible, Eren et moi avons coordonner nos coup. Mais alors que nous allions lui trancher la nuque, un jet de vapeur nous fit rater notre coup. Je fut alors rejeter en arrière et je manqua de tomber, je réussi a me rattraper grâce a l'un de mes grappin que je planta dans le mur Rose. A cause de la vapeur je ne voyer plus rien. Après quelque minute, la vapeur disparut enfin. Je réussi alors a voir Eren mais le titan lui avait disparut.

-Ou il est ?! m'exclamai-je sur les nerf

-Il a disparut dans le jet de vapeur, il a fait pareil il y a cinq ans.

-Je m'en souvient, maintenant que tu le dit. Il c'était passer le même phénomène a Caesar. Il serait donc capable d'apparaître et disparaître a volonté ? Qu'elle merde !

-Je sait, aller il faut aller rejoindre les autres. L'évacuation vas sûrement commencer maintenant que le mur a était brisé.

Nous somme alors remonter au dessus du mur. Ce satané titan avait détruit l'artillerie fixe. Pas de doute il n'était vraiment pas comme les autre, celui la était intelligent. Conny et Thomas nous aidèrent a nous relever.

-Je suis désoler, s'excusa Eren. Sur le coup personne ne comprit, puis je me rendit compte qu'il parler du titan. Il s'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi a le tuer.

-C'est pas de ta faute ! La preuve même moi il ma balayer d'un coup. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, la prochaine sera la bonne !

Alors que je fini ma phrase un soldat de la garnison apparut devant nous pour nous prévenir que l'opération " Apparition du titan colossal" avait commencer et que nous devions rentré au Q.G.

-C'eut d'entre vous qui ont était en contact direct avec le titan, n'oublier pas d'aller faire vos rapport.

-Oui. Nous souhaitons bonne chance, au éclaireurs !

La cloche sonna alors l'alerte dans tout le district. Les gens était paniquer et courez dans tout les sens.

Mur Rose, District de Trost Quelque minute avant l'attaque du titans colossal

-Hé, Reiner tu peut m'aider a déplacer ses caisse ? Demanda Clarissa

-Bien sur !

-Merci, tu est vraiment gentil comme garçon.

-De rien, après tout un homme doit bien être capable de faire se genre de chose pour un femme non ?

-Je suis contente de voir que tu est ce genre de personne. Au faite, je voulez te demander..tu est amoureux de Christa ?

Sur le coup Reiner ne s'attendez pas a cette question, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais penser a ce que quelqu'un la lui pose. était il amoureux de Christa ? Sincèrement il ne le savait pas vraiment.

-Je ne sait pas, je n'en est pas l'impression. Mais pourquoi me demande tu ça d'un coup ?

-Parce que je trouve qu'elle et toi vous aller assez bien ensemble.

-Tu trouve ? Second choc de la journée.

-Oui, elle est frêle et gentille avec tout le monde et toi...toi tu est une sorte de "gros nounous" protecteur, pour moi tu est exactement le genre d'homme qu'il lui faudrait.

-Dans ce cas, si je tombe amoureux d'elle je n'hésiterait pas a le lui dire. En tout cas merci de m'avoir dit sa.

-De rien, je suppose que pour l'instant tu n'a pas trop le temps de penser a l'amour ou a ce genre de chose. Je doit te paraître stupide du coup.

-Pas forcément. Tu est assez rêveuse donc sa ne m'étonne pas tant que sa que toi tu réussisse a penser a ce que je peut éprouver pour Christa.

Cette conversation eux pour effet, de mettre un peu d'humeur supplémentaire a cette journée. Elle leur permit également de mieux se comprendre. Tout deux serait de très bon amis a l'avenir.

Alors que tout sembler aller pour le mieux, ils virent un éclair foudroyer juste derrière le mur, a l'exacte endroit ou Eren et Luka se trouver.

Clarissa se figea, elle avait déjà vus ce même éclair foudroyer le ciel il y avait cinq ans de cela. C'était lui, il était revenue !

-Le titans colossal est la ! Hurla t'elle

Réalisant que Luka et Eren était en danger Clarissa voulut se rendre là-bas mais Reiner l'empêcha.

-Laisse moi y aller, Luka a besoin de moi ! Elle rique de mourir !

-Elle s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle !

Le mur fut alors cassé, un trou de 8 métre était a présent a l'endroit ou se trouver jadis la porte menant au mur Maria.

-Le-le mur, il la...il a fait un trou dans le mur ! s'écrièrent certain

-Clarissa, il faut rentré au Q.G. maintenant ! Luka et Eren nous y rejoindront j'en suis sur.

-Je te suis alors.

Clarissa lança alors un dernier regard en arrière en direction du titan et de sa soeur. Elle murmura alors un faible "J'espère que tu vas bien."

Presque toute les unité était rassembler au Q.G. chacune avait des directive précise. Certain devait faire leurs possible pour reboucher le trou, ce qui s'avérait chose impossible. Il y avait également les unité qui s'occuper de tiré a distance sur les titans, de sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas mais c'était peine perdu. Malgré tout les moyen développer certain réussir a franchir le mur

Tout le monde se préparé a l'inévitable, "leurs" entré a l'intérieur du district de Trost. Nous préparions notre équipement pour partir se battre. Cars nous savions qu'ils aller entré. Je chercha Clarissa du regard et je la trouva avec Armin entrain de préparé une bouteille de gaz. Je fut soulager de constater qu'elle n'avait rien. En me voyant je vit le soulagement sur sont visage. Elle avait eut très peur pour moi.

Elle couru jusque dans mes bras et fit sont possible pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Sa vas aller je suis toujours la, idiote.

-Je sait mais, quand j'ai vus le titan. J'ai vus qu'il avait apparut au même endroit ou tu te trouver.

-Je sait, sa a du être dur de ne pas venir me retrouver tout de suite.

-Si Reiner n'avait pas était la, je serait partie te chercher tout de suite mais il ma dit que tu irez bien alors... Dans sa voix je pouvait sentir la peine qu'elle avait ressentie de rester a ne rien faire.

-Chut...chut...Je suis la alors ne t'inquiète plus pour sa. maintenant je veut que tu m'écoute attentivement.

-D'accore.

-Beaucoup d'entre nous vont sûrement mourir aujourd'hui. Donc je veut que quoi qu'il arrive tu te retienne de pleuré jusqu'à ce que se soit terminer. Même si il m'arrive quelque chose, ne te remplit pas de haine et de vengeance fait tout ce que tu peut pour rester calme et tout sa sera fini, pousse juste un bon crie pour marquer ton indignation. Quand tout sera enfin terminer, je te promet que tout ira mieux.

Après cette petite tirade que j'avais voulut encourageante pour Clarissa, je partie rejoindre tout le monde chacun de nous avait un groupe différent. Ont ce lança tous un bonne chance, puis ont partie. Du moins c'est ce qu'ont aurait voulut mais, Thomas tenta un genre de déclaration a Clarissa qui je doit bien l'avoué était plutôt "pathétique". Le pauvre ne devait surement pas s'en être rendu compte.

Les années de ... Le ... Clarissa.

-Oui ? Clarissa avait sentie le coup venir et attendez avec beaucoup d'ardeur que quelqu'un (n'importe qui) vienne la sortir de la.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Sa ne peut pas attendre ? Ont est en pleine attaque de titans, la.

-Sa ne peut pas attendre non. C'est le moment ou jamais ce dit il intérieurement. Je...

-BOUGE TOI THOMAS! Hurlai-je

-...

-"Il risque plus trop de dire grand chose maintenant, ha ha, Clarissa doit être fière de moi. Enfin peut être pas...maintenant elle me lance un regard signifiant " Bravo, maintenant ça vas duré pendant encore 30 ans !"

-"Bravo ! Maintenant ça vas duré pendant encore 30 ans !" Pensa Clarissa

-Je...

Clarissa chercha une solution vitesse grand V cars, elle savait que de un si elle disait non il serait démoraliser et ne tarderait pas a crever. et de deux si elle accepter...non mieux valait ne pas y penser...C'est alors qu'une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée lui permettant la fuite, mais qui ferait qu'elle s'en mordait sûrement les doigts plus tard.

-Bon, c'est bon j'ai comprit. Tu a ma permission de sortir avec Luka. Maintenant on y vas ! Clarissa avait fait cela juste pour en finir avec sa, ça se voyez comme le nez au milieux du visage.

Sur le coup Thomas ne comprit pas vraiment. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Clarissa partie ensuite avec Ymir, Christa, Conny, Berthold et Henry. Les membre de sont équipe. Mais avant cela elle murmura pour que seule moi ne l'entende.

-Aandachr aan je, zus... (Fait attention a toi, soeurette...)

-Ook. (Toi also.)

Après avoir enduré Thomas se plaignant de ne pas avoir bien expliquer a Clarissa qu'il voulez sortir avec elle. Ont partie enfin ce battre contre les titans. J'était avec Mina, Eren, Armin, Thomas, Nack et Millieus.

Mikasa a cause de sont talent c'était fait recruter pars les troupe d'arrière-garde. Ce qui rassura Eren, cars pour une fois elle ne pourrait pas le surprotéger. Pars contre aucune idée de la ou se trouver, les autres. en même temps j'avais pas trop chercher. Surement était ils tous en train de protéger l'avant-garde comme nous.

Je repensa alors au cours sur les titans que nous avons eu. Histoire de ne pas mourir cars j'aurais oublier un truc. Premièrement, il est impossible de s'entendre avec eux. Il n'ont pas besoin de manger mais nous dévore pars simple goût du massacre. Nous ne savons pas d'où ils vienne ni comment il se reproduise, cars il non pas d'organe a cet effet. Il sont immortel, et se régénère en une ou deux minute. La seule façon de les tuer est en tranchant le haut de leurs nuque. C'est d'ailleurs leurs seul point faible connue. Si la nuque est trancher a cet endroit, il ne se régénère pas et meurs. La seule armes efficace contre eux que nous ayons sont des lames striée en acier renforcer.

Alors que nous étions monter sur un toit, Eren trouva un moyen de ce rejouir en disant que si nous nous montrions actif dés notre première bataille ont serait rapidement promus même en temps que jeune recrue quand nous intégreront les bataillon. Ce qui nous réjouit aussi Armin et Moi.

-Je vous prévient, il y a plein de postulants au bataillon d'exploration cette saison. Dit Mina

Thomas ajouta alors a notre intention a Eren et moi; Tout a l'heure, j'ai prit du retard sur vous, mais cet fois, je ne perdrait pas !

-Je suis impatiente de voir ça, mon pauvre petit incompris ! me moquai-je

Ce qui amusa tout le monde, Thomas bien sur fut quelque peut gérer en comprenant que je fessait référence a sont échec de déclaration a Clarissa. Puis il ajouta en défi; ont verra qui arrivera a tuer le plus de titans ! Bien sur avec sa j'étais déjà partie au quart de tour.

-Escouade 34, en avant ! Allez soutenir l'avant-garde ! hurla alors un soldat portant l'emblème de la garnison. En bon chef ou plutôt en meilleur et en plus âgée que Eren je lança; Allez, ont y va ! Tous le monde acquiesça puis ont se lança a travers les toit nous entourant.

Plus ont avancer plus ils y en avait. Ils avait réussi a mettre l'avant-garde en déroute.

-Qu'es qu'il foutent, eux qui se la joue d'habitude ? Lança Millieus moqueur.

Je savait d'ors et déjà que gagner s'avérerait plus que compliquer mais la c'était pire encore que ce que j'avais imaginé. A ce train la, la ville serait laisser a l'abandon.

Alors que nous continuons, notre chemin un déviant fit sont apparition. Il se jeta sur nous avec une rapidité impressionnante. J'eus tout juste le temps de le voir, un peut plus et j'aurais pus terminer dévoré. Nous avions tous sauter sur le toit le plus proche de nous. Eren c'était d'ailleurs rattraper de peu, il ne tenait cas une main. Je remarqua alors que Thomas n'était pas avec nous. Je regarda alors vers le déviant. Il était accrocher tel une araignée sur une tour puis il nous lança un regard. Il sembler réjouie d'une certaine façon et sembler même nous défier. Ne devait il pas ne posséder aucune intelligence ?

Nous avons alors remarquer avec effroi qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans sa gueule ou plutôt dans sa bouche. A l'intérieur nous vîmes Thomas, le buste se balançant dans le vide et comprenant a peine ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il n'eut même pas le temps de criée se fessant dévoré après avoir était exposer tel un trophée pars ce monstre.

Réalisant a peine ce qui c'était passer, nous avons eut un moment de silence, je comprit alors que Thomas ne reviendrait plus. Plus jamais il ne tenterait de m'ennuyer en me demandant des chose plus inutile les une que les autre sur Clarissa. Plus jamais il ne tenterait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimer. Plus jamais il ne me contredirait. Plus jamais...Plus jamais...

-Thomas ! Hurlait-je alors

A cet instant je ne me comprit pas moi même. Pour moi, c'était seulement un être humain comme les autre non ? Si non qu'es qu'il était pour moi ? Oui, je savait ce qu'il était. Pour moi il était un **ami**. Un ami précieux même, chaque fois qu'il me parler je l'avait traiter comme un chien. Mais pourtant a chaque fois il revenait. Encore et encore inlassablement. La réaliter ma frappa alors au visage, depuis toujours il penser sûrement que pour moi il n'était qu'un enquiquineur, insupportable et amoureux de ma soeur. Mais ce n'était pas **vrai** ! Pour moi...Pour moi...Pour moi...!

-Tu a toujours était un ami pour moi Thomas et tu le sera toujours, tu entend ! M'époumonai-je sans doute les autre ne comprendrait pas, Eren peut être voir Armin, sans doute.

Je m'élança alors vers le titans, pour la première fois, j'arrive a voir les chose comme elle était. Je disait de Eren, Mikasa, Mina et de tout le monde qu'ils était mes amis sans réellement le penser mais cette fois c'était différent cette fois je le penser vraiment. Eren m'avait suivit, dans un sens je lui était reconnaissant de ce geste. Je me tenait sur la gauche et lui était a quelque mètre de moi sur ma droite.

-Rend nous Thomas, **connard!** Hurla-ont

Alors que j'étais enfin proche du déviant j'entendis un crie derrière moi. Je me retourna et vit alors que Eren avait perdu une jambes et avait rebondit sur quelque mètre. Ce fut une grande erreur que celle de me retourner. Cars le déviant m'attrapa alors. Je me débattez comme un diable pour m'en sortir. Je vit alors Nack se faire attraper pars le déviant qui avait dévoré la jambe de Eren. Mina se fit elle aussi attraper pars un titans de quatre ou cinq mètre. Il l'avait acculé a un mur, de plus elle était sonner. Millieus se fit alors lui aussi attraper, il hurler a sent brisé la voix. Armin lui tomba a genoux en voyant l'état de Eren, sonner lui aussi une jambe en moins et du sang recouvrant sont visage. Armin sembler paralyser, c'était compréhensible devant un tel spectacle. Chacun de ses camarade et amis était en trains de se faire dévoré. Un titans arriva alors prés de lui.

Il sent rendit a peine compte. le titans l'attrapa pars la veste, le suspendant au dessus de sa bouche. Puit Armin réalisa qu'il aller mourir si il ne réagiser pas mais ce fut trop tard. Armin était tomber dans la bouche du titans. Mina c'était ensuite faite dévoré la tête, ce fut ensuite le tour de Millieus puis de Nack.

Je continuer a me débattre, j'avais réussi a arracher une mains au titan, j'essayer de toute mes force de rejoindre Armin pour le sauver. Ses crie semblèrent réveiller Eren qui se jeta dans la bouche du titans pour sortir Armin. Il balança Armin sur un toit, puis au moment ou sa mains toucha presque celle d'Armin pour sortir lui aussi, la bouche du titans ce referma. Le titans m'avala ensuite la dernière chose que j'entendis fut les crie et les pleures de Armin.

-Clarissa... arrivai-je alors a prononcer dans ma chute les larmes ruisselant devant mes yeux, ** RESTE EN VIE **!

et je vie la sortie se refermait a jamais sur ma vie...

Un peut plus loin, Clarissa sembla entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se retourna et contempla la ville dévaster devant elle. Est un crie résonner au loin.

-Luka. Murmura Telle.

_Merci, d'avoir lut et j'éspère vous revoir pour la suite ! N'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis !_


	6. Chapter 6: Survivre sans toi

CHAPITRE 6: SURVIVRE SANS TOI

_~~ La lutte pour le district de Trost~~_

Avec mon escouade, ont continuer a sauter de toit en toit en tuant tout les titans se trouvant sur notre chemin. Je termina de tuer un énième titans quand je commença a trouver que sa durait depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Ho, mais c'est pas vrais ont en voit plus la fin ! Hurlai-je

-En même temps, vus leur surnombre ses normal qu'ont en voit plus la fin. Me dit alors Berthold

-Je sait, mais sa commence a faire long a force. En plus j'ai un mauvais présentiment concernant Luka et les autres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent aller bien. Si il doit bien en avoir deux pour qui ont a pas a s'inquiéter c'est bien Eren et Luka. Alors ne t'inquiéte pas. Fit Christa

-Ou plutôt si il y en a deux qui ce sont fait bouffé c'est bien ses deux suicidaire ! s'ésclaffa Ymir

-Tu me remonte grave le morale la !

-En même temps plus ont te dit "ne t'inquiète pas", plus tu t'inquiéte ! fit Conny

-Je comfirme des vrais petit remonte morale foireux !

Ont croisa alors un nouveau titans, je l'attaqua avec hargne voulant en finir le plus vite possible. Je repensa alors au crie que j'avait entendu. Je voulez voir ce qui avait pus se passer. Même si au fond je savait pertinament que je ne risquer pas de trouver grand chose sinon du sang et des cadavre de titans. Ou des reste d'humains, au choix.

-Ou tu va, Clarissa ! Hurla Conny

-Je veut aller voir, là-bas ! Je croit que j'ai entendu un truc !

-Clarissa, ni vas pas seule tu vas te faire dévoré !

-Je croit pas qu'elle ta entendu, Berthold. dit Ymir

Je fit quelque saut, puis arriva au niveau de l'endroit d'ou le crie devrait normalement avoir était émit. Je vit alors une grande quantité de sang éparpillé, il y avait des reste de titans décomposer gisants au sol. Il était morts il y a peut de temps surement. Je remarqua alors Armin, étandu sur un toit. Heureusement, il était vivant quel chance ! Mais ou était les autres ? Je ne voyer ni Luka ni Eren ni Mina ou même se pauvre Thomas.

-Hé, Armin ! Armin ! Il était vraiment dans les vappe.

Les autre arrivèrent également, Conny m'aida a secoué Armin pour le réveiller. Au bout de quelque minute il ouvrit les yeux. Il sembler regarder un point invisible devant lui, puis il croisa mon regard. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Conny l'abreuva alors de question au quel il ne répondit pas. Je lui demanda près de vingt fois ou se trouver le reste de sont escouade.

-Mon escouade...? Murmura t'il

-Oui ! Ou sont Eren et Luka et les autre ? Lui demandai-je contente qu'il comprenne se que je lui disait.

Conny lui fit alors une étrange remarque; Tu es tout gluant. Que c'est il passer ?

Alors les yeux d'Armin s'éxorbitaire de sombre souvenir sembler l'assallire. Il hurla a la mort et pleura. Sa donner la chair de poule. Le pauvre avait du voir de bien horrible chose.

-Je ne sert a rien ! Je peut crevé !

-Calme toi, Armin !

-Laisser tomber. A pars lui ils ont tous été tuer. Dit alors Ymir

Cette remarque me déstabilisa quelque peut, ils ne pouvait pas être réelement mort n'es-ce pas ? Luka est bien trop forte, et Eren...il n'aurait jamais laisser Luka se faire dévoré sans rien faire. Comprenant mon trouble, Conny tenta de chercher comment prouver l'inverse.

-Armin, n'a pas dit ça ! Ils sont vivant !

-Armin ? C'est...c'est faux hein ? Ce...ce n'est pas vrais ? Ou est Luka ? OU EST T'ELLE ! Hurlait-je

-C'est pourtant évident ! Dépécher vous ont a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui.

-Pourquoi Armin serait le seul survivant ? " Après tout de nous tous c'est **LUI** le plus faible ? C'est **LUI** qu'il faut toujours protéger. Alors pourquoi lui ? " pensait-je

-J'en sait rien, les titans on du croire que c'était un cadavre. Il n'ont pas eut de chance de croiser plusieur titans, mais je les pleins sincérement tous si ce cancre est le seul survivant.

-He, sale garçe... commença Conny visiblement irrité, et si je te cloué le bec à tout jamais ?!

-Arrêter tous les deux ! Tout le monde et encore secoué pars les événement ! Beaucoup de nos amis sont morts, mais ont ne peut rien y faire ! Tenta Christa afin de tous nous calmé.

Je voulut pleuré mais les larmes ne venait pas, qu'avait-je fait au ciel pour mérité sa ? Je voulez pleuré de toute mes force mais quelque chose sembler mempêcher. Je repensa alors au mots que Luka m'avait dit avant que je ne parte. "Je veut que quoi qu'il arrive tu te retienne de pleuré jusqu'a ce que se soit terminer. " Quel ironie quand même ! C'est elle que je voulez pleuré mais a cause d'elle je ne le pourrait pas avant que ce ne soit terminer.

Armin s'en alla alors seul, vers arrière-garde. Il devait encore le dire a Mikasa. Est dieu c'est qu'elle ne réagirait pas comme moi. Enfin si cet idiot était rester avec nous je lui aurait surement fait la peau. A cause de sont inutilité, ils était tous morts, **TOUS** sauf **LUI** ! Ce fut malheureusement encore, que les mots de cette idiote me revenère encore en mémoire. A croire qu'elle continuer sa dictature même morte ! " Même si il m'arrive quelque chose, ne te remplit pas de haine et de vengance fait tout ce que tu peut pour rester calme et survivre. " Rester calme et survivre d'accore mais de la a mempêcher de massacrer Armin. Sans doute savait elle de quoi j'était **vraiment** capable. Sans doute savait t'elle parfaitement que j'aurait pus facilement tuer le responsable de sa mort. En l'occurance "Armin". Peut être... aller savoir ce qu'une jumelle peut penser d'une autre jumelle.

Ont partie alors a notre tour de notre coter.

A chaque endroit de la ville, la situation était catastrophique. A cause de l'évacuation qui ne se terminer toujours pas nous devions encore et toujours continuer a nous battre. Les morts s'acumuler, les blesser s'acumuler, la haine s'acumuler, la rage s'acumuler... Je commencer a en avoir assez. Assez. Assez. ASSEZ.

-**ASSEZ **! Hurlai-je

Ne pouvant plus supporter les pique que Ymir lancer, ou même ses foutu rire quand un nouveau soldats venait a mourir. Elle se moqua même quand, Henry se fit dévoré pars un déviant. Fatiguer pars tout cela je lui avait trancher la nuque, puis j'était partie sans rien leurs dire.

-Insupportable conne ! créve, créve, créve ! Je tua alors un nouveau titans. Au train ou mes nerf casser, je risquer de devoir me mettre a l'acool très fort. Sinon je risquer de tuer des être humains a force. Quoi que **l'humanité** ni perdrait pas grand chose vus que a pars les bataillon d'éxploration, aucun d'eux n'est utile a tuer des titans a quelque exeption près. Les brigade spéciale pars exemple sont tous des connard sans nom. Il sont corromput jusqu'a la moile et ne bosse même pas. Du moins les plus âgée, non tous jusqu'au dernier sont corromput pars l'argent et la facilité. Ils ne savent pas ce que représente la peur et l'angoisse réel des titans. Quand a la garnisson. J'en rie a gorge déployer, des soulard trainant dans des bars. C'est d'ailleur tous ce qu'il était capable de faire a l'intérieur du mur écarlate. C'est a cause d'eux que j'ai eu peur des hommes et des soldat pendant d'innombrable année.

Alors que je tuer sans répit ses créature infernale, n'ayant que le gout du massacre de vieux souvenir remontère a la surfface. Ont aurrait dit les pièce d'un vieux puzzle bon a jeté.

Des soldat, Une pièce sombre, Une tentative de fuite, la taverne, un acte horrible, du sang, sans aucun bruit, la terreur et la peur, un rire strident, un titan, les quelque sanglot contenue d'une mère, une poursuite, la détérmination, La mort, Dans quel ordre ce ranger t'ils déjà ? La fuite ? La mère et ses sanglot contenue ? Lequel était le premier ? Lequel était un rêve ? Lequel était véritable ? Lequel était réelment le plus cruel ?

Je le savait parfaitement, ce que ses chose signifier. La déclinaisont des soldat, la peur me submérgant en comprenant ce qui aller arriver, cet acte effroyable subit et enduré.

**Elle **avait **vus **c'est chose, **Elle** avait **vécut** ses chose. **Elle** tomber facilement amoureuse mais c'était sont masque a **Elle**. Cette facette qu'elle garder précieusement et soigneusement sur **Elle **pour éviter la souffrance. A force **Elle** avait même fini pars oublier qui **Elle** était.

-Qui suis-je vraiment ? Toi ou Moi ?

Je tua alors un nouveau titans qui fut suivit d'un déviant bien ennuyant. Les tuer devenait fade pour moi. Leurs morts n'avait a mes yeux plus de gôut. Comment survivre seule sans toi...Luka ? Tu ma rendu dépandante de t'es foutu décission. J'ai besoin de savoir quoi faire. J'ai besoin de savoir...qui suis-je, moi ou **Elle** ? Ce simulacre de personne ou se monstre au dent éguiser comme mes lames ?...ou simplement cet être sans vie qui avait disparut puis était réaparut comme pars magie pendant quelque temps ?

Je vit alors Mikasa s'occuper de finir l'évacuation, chanceuse vas ! pensait-je Elle au moins n'avait pas eut a faire tout ce que nous avions tous fait. Survivre. Mais c'est cruel de dire cela n'est pas ? Surtout qu'elle fait de sont mieux.

L'évacuation aller enfin se terminer, j'avait ce soulagement immense, j'aller enfin pouvoir pleuré ma soeur tranquillement ! Je vit alors avec délectation les portes du mur rose se refermer et ainsi l'évacuation se terminer.

-Hourra ! ne put-je m'êmpecher de crier mais bien vite ma consience me rattrapa " Vas aider t'es amis ! " Quel amis ? je te ferrait remarquer que **nous** somme seule. "Mais pourtant Sasha, Christa, Reiner, Mikasa et les autres sont nos amis, pourquoi t'évértuer a penser l'inverse ? Cars j'ai peur... Si je les considére vraiment de la sorte, ils vont me laisser seule comme Luka. Elle ma a nouveau abandonner.

Cette conscience n'était elle pas le "**vrais**" moi ? C'elle que j'était en toute réaliter ? L'être qui avait disparut il y a près de 8 ans maintenant. L'être sincère et génereux que j'ai toujours était, cet être avait réaparut pendant nos trois ans d'entrainement ce fut d'ailleur l'une des raison qui poussa les autre a croire que j'avait l'ésprit d'équipe. Est tu la vrais moi ? Lui demandait-je se fut bien sur sans réponse. Qui suit-je vraiment ?

Les souvenir frappèrent a nouveau. **A l'aide**...**Mes larmes ruisselant d'elle même sur mes joue. Cette marque qu'ils m'avait apposer. **Je frotter machinalement mon épaule droite a quelque centimètre d'elle, se trouver la raison de ma folie. **Ce que j'avait perdue. Ce qui m'avait rendu ainsi.** Je ne fessait pas vraiment semblant d'être gentille ou fessait-je réelement semblant tout cela était a présent flou dans mon ésprit. Tous ce que je voyez a présent c'est ce qui c'était passer ce jour la. **J'avais disparut ce même jour.**

-Pourquoi n'était tu pas la, Luka ? Pourquoi a se moment la seulement ? Je l'ignoré et je m'en foutter royalement en faite. Ou peut être pas alors que mes jambes continuer d'elle même leurs chemin droit devant moi et que mes bras tuer machinalemnt tout les titans que je croiser sur mon chemin. Je poussa un simple cri d'indignation, reffoulant mes souvenir au loin. Je n'avait pas le droit d'abandoner même si cette conne était morte. Même si elle m'avait abandonner a nouveau. Je n'était pas seule après tout a trois personaliter dans un même corps ont arrive a survivre avec tellement de facilité.

Le premier de mes traumatisme remonta alors, que sent peine je poursuivait mon nouveau but. Aider c'est gens appeler "amis" a cause de ma troisième moitié.

Hiver de l'année 843, mur écarlate, village de Caesar

-Maman ?

Je l'avait chercher toute la soirée, Luka elle n'était pas la. Papa non plus. J'entendit alors une craquement a l'étage l'avait-je trouver ?

Papa était partie acheter de l'alcool pour ravitailler la taverne qui commencer a manquer. Il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt malheureusement. En plus j'était pratiquement sur que Luka l'avait accompagner me laissant toute seule. Du coup j'était seule dans la taverne a chercher de quoi me nourire. A force de voir que j'était trop petite pour tout faire je me mit a chercher maman. Voila comment j'en était arriver alors arriver a ma situation actuelle de " recherche de la maman perdu." Je savait qu'elle n'était pas partie avec papa, je l'avait vus rester avec moi et dire qu'il reviendrait dans quelque jours. Elle n'était pas non plus dehors cars elle avait en horreur l'hiver. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'être dans la taverne mais ou exactement ?

Je monter les marche des escalier, la peur au ventre. J'avait l'impréssion que maman se préparait a me faire une méchante farce pour me faire sursauter et pleuré, mais si elle le fessait elle le regretterait vite, après tout je suis la meilleur pleureuse du village c'est certifier pars tout le monde !

J'arriva alors a l'étage je chercha la source du grincement que j'avait entendu. Alors que j'aller faire machine arrière un sanglot éttoufé me parvint. Maman pleurait elle a cause de papa ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou simplement était elle juste très triste parce que papa était partie ?

Je voulut alors la consoler en gentille fille-fille, que j'ai toujours était. Je chercha la piéce dans laquel elle se trouver puis j'entendit du bruit dans la réserve a nouritture. J'entra dans l'immense pèece puis ma gourmandise me prit. Mais maman m'avait toujours dit que prendre quelque chose sans autorisation ici c'était comme volé le pains des pauvres et malfrat se trouvant dans les souterain du mur sina. Vaincu pars les paroles de maman je ne prit rien. Même si mon estomac crié famine et désolation ainsi que maltraitence a un enfant donc hommiside volontaire ou non envers un enfant. Bref il crié bien des chose cet estomac ! Je chercha maman a nouveau mais impossible de la trouver, j'entendit alors du bruit derrière les grand sacs de farines.

Voulant consoler maman grâce a une farce, comme Luka l'aurait fait. Je chercha a travers les sac un petit trou ou passer un oeil. Je trouva même mieux un trou ou passer deux yeux. j'aller criée pour faire peur a maman quand j'eu l'envie de rendre le repas que je n'avait pas encore pus prendre. Mon crie resta coincer dans ma gorge.

Je me suis alors souvenut d'une conversation avec maman dite entre "grande". Ou elle me raconta comment les enfant venait réelement au monde. Et autre chose abominable du genre puis pour je ne sait qu'elle raison elle m'avait parler d'une chose horrible et humiliante. Elle m'avait dit que j'était maintenant assez grande pour comprendre. Cars un jour ou l'autre quelque chose de ce genre pourrait m'arriver, donc si j'était au courant je saurait éxactement comment réagir. C'est cette chose dite "horrible et humiliante" que je pouvais voir grace a se trou entre les sacs de farines.

Non pas l'adultére, mais sont opposer direct est non consentant. c'était un viol qui se jouer devant moi. Il était deux, a abusser sauvagement de maman. Ne pouvant rien faire, je me mit a pleurer, maman sembler épuiser de ce débattre et commençer a perdre ses forces. Son regard croisa alors le miens, ses pleure semblère redoubler. J'avait surprit la plus grande honte que la femme et jamais subit. Et cet acte horrible était en plus produit sur ma propre mére, ce qui rendez la chose encore plus abbominable. Pour elle comme pour moi.

Je supporta se spéctacle a ses coter en silence, l'encouragent a ce battre du regard. Je remarqua alors, les vêtement que ses hommes avait. Leurs vêtements était c'eut que posseder les soldat de la garnison. Je le reconnaisser grace au deux rose et au épine se trouvant sur le dos et sur les épaule ainsi que sur la pointrine de leurs tenue de soldat.

A partir de la, je me mit a prié pour que ces personnes souffre beaucoup. Je fit se voeux tout les jour jusqu'a ce jour ou ils finirent tout les deux dévoré pars un titans au yeux d'un vert éclatant. Je possèder alors ce sourire de victoire afficher a mon visage quand ses deux soldat furent dévoré vivant pars cet être qui sans âme tuer inlassablement,devant mes yeux aujourd'hui souillé pars l'être humain et ses vices.

Après des métre et des métre a voler de toit en toit. . Un nouvau crie me fit me retourner, avait-je rêver ou avait-je entendu Luka me dire quelque chose. C'était le vent sans doute, oui surement le vent.

-Vas, vas les aider Clary ! Semblai-je avoir entendu était-ce rééle ? Aller savoir... Je lança alors l'un de mes grappin droit devant moi


	7. Chapter 7: L'union fait la force

_Bonjour\Bonsoir, aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 7 ! Temps que j'en suis la j'ai oublier de répondre au question que l'ont m'avait poser sur le chapitre 5. (C'est long je sait) Donc vava, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir prévenu pour le chap 5. Grace a toi je fait en sorte de ne suivre exactement a la lettre l'animée et le manga dans les chapitre suivant (donc le sept) bref je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu m'es donner ton avis. C3RISE ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner, c'est limite si je n'est pas déjà écrit la fin. ( ma frangine a même d'ailleurs était jusqu'à me dissuader d'écrire la fin tout de suite parce qu'il risquerait dit avoir des incohérence, **j'ai faillit crever moi !** ) En tout cas je remercie mes trois lectrice, pou leurs fidélité ( enfin je dit trois parce que il ni en a que trois qui me laisse leurs avis...) Bref bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 7: L'UNION FAIT LA FORCE

_~La lutte pour le distric de Trost~~_

Pour résumer notre situation, il n'y aurait qu'un seule mot. **Chaos**, c'est la notre situation. Pour faire simple, après un long débat Moi vs** Moi**. Je m'était décider a aller aider mes amis. Sauf que en chemin, j'avait croisé Mikasa qui n'était toujours pas au courants pour Eren et Luka.

Je décida de ne rien lui dire a ce sujet afin qu'elle puisse elle même se débarasser de Armin a ma place. Dit de cette façon il est vrais que je passe pour quelqu'un de méchant, sournoit et calculateur mais...non en faite quiconque le penserait aurait totalement raison.

Mikasa m'éxpliqua alors ce qui a ce moment deviendrait notre problème principal. Le Q.G. (Quartier Général) était assiéger pars les titans. Notre problème exacte était que plus de la moitier des soldats n'avait présque plus ou plus du tout de gaz, mais aussi que pour récuperez le gaz il fallait justement se rendre au Q.G. Autrement dit c'était désormet chose impossible. Impossible de se replier, impossible de se battre avec les titans, donc nous finirions pars tous nous faire dévoré sans rien pouvoir faire.

A partir de ce moment Mikasa et moi somme aller cherchez des soldats capable de nous aider a libéré le Q.G. Après quelque minute de recherche infructueuse ont tomba sur des soldats entasser sur plusieur toit. Il était assez nombreux mais tous tiré des tête d'enterrement.

-Mikasa, j'ai pas vraiment l'impréssion qu'ils puisse nous être utile tu sait...

-Si il ne peuvent pas nous aider Eren et Luka le ferront.

Je préfera encore garder le silence, mieux valler ça que se supporter Mikasa en train de piquer un crise. Mikasa repéra alors Armin, il était seule dans un coin. Pendant ce temps je me rendit au près de Annie, Berthold, Marco et Reiner. Ils furent heureux de me voir toujours en vie.

-Je suis contente que vous alliez tous bien. Je ne le penser pas vraiment en réaliter a pars pour Annie, mais bon il fallait bin conserver **"le masque"**... Ou sont Ymir et Christa ? Je vois Conny et Berthold mais pas elles.

-Ymir... Commença Berthold. Voyant la tête qu'il tirez j'en déduit que garce de service c'était faite bouffé.

-Elle est morte ? Sans déconner ? Elle a créver ? Je dirait bien que ça me fait plaisir pars qu'elle s'arrête jamais mais c'est cruel quand même.

-Non, non ! Elle est vivante, elle et Christa sont monter sur le mur direction l'Ecluse.

-Ha...C'est bien, une fois encore elle aura servit a quelque chose ! Autrement dit prouver que c'est une foutu garce !

-Que veut tu, elle a préférait sauver leurs deux vie plutôt que d'essayer de nous aider.

-J'y pense, Berthold. Mikasa et moi avions dans l'idée de libéré le Q.G. pour récuperez du gaz. Vous venez avec nous.

-C'est justement se qu'ont compter faire ! Affirma Reiner, du coup maintenant ont est...six en comptant Marco !

-Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais dit que je...

-Ne me dit pas que tu compter mourir ici quand même ? Ce crétin était encore plus idiots que ce que je penser. Il ne viendrait pas temps que " Jean-tout-puissant " ne viendrait pas. Même ce crétin de Jean, viendra quand ont lui demandera, enfin si temps est que je pense a lui demander. M'enfin si Mikasa est la, lui aussi ira ! Riai-je

-Je...je vient !

-Je l'avait dit qu'il viendrait !

-Contre mon gré ! Affirma Marco

Pendant que ces messieux se batter entre eux je prie Annie a part. Après tout, je n'avait plus qu'elle a qui me racrocher.

-Annie...tu sait, Luka est...

-Je me disait aussi que c'était étrange que vous ne soyez pas ensemble. Qu'es qui est arriver ?

-Je ne sait pas, le seul survivant c'est Armin. J'était remplie de rage, si il avait était plus fort...les larmes commencer a venir. Sans doute la situation leurs permetter enfin de couler.

-Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il faut qu'ont soit forte toi et moi, sinon nous nous ferront dévoré pars les titans. Bien quel soit plus petite que moi, Annie se mit a ma hauteur et trouva le moyen de me calmer avec un simple petit baiser sur le front. le même qu'une mère ferrait a son enfant pour le calmer ou qu'un amant pour la femme qu'il aime.

-Je ferait de mon mieux ! Annie...merci.

Sans elle je pense que je serait perdu. Ont entendit alors Armin parler, sont ton était remplit de regret et ses yeux remplit de larmes.

-Nous...La 34 éscouade de jeune recrues...Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Milieus Zermusky, Mina Carolina, Luka Soulness, Eren Jaëger. Ces six soldat ont accomplit leur mission. Ils sont tous morts héroïquement au combat !

Voila ce qui acheva de démotiver l'intégraliter des troupe présente. Mikasa aller maintenant prouver si oui on non elle avait la capaciter de tuer Armin. Mais dans un sens je comprener qu'il se sente mal. Lui avait vus ses camarades mourir a cause de sa faiblesse il n'avait rien pus faire.

" Pauvre de toi Armin, tu mériterait de mourir mais c'est seulement parce que tu est faible. Si tu survit, il faudra que tu devienne plus fort, "pensai-je. Contre toute attente, Mikasa resta de marbre. La seule chose qui avait changer était son regard. Elle n'avait plus cette lueur de vie dans le regad. Maintenant ses yeux sembler étein, sans vie. Les même qu'un condamner que l'ont s'apprête a pendre.

Elle se releva simplement elle aida Armin a ce lever, est commença une sorte de critique envers les soldats présent, les traitant de moins que rien pendant qu'elle d'une certaine façon ce jeter plus de fleurs que la cité n'en contient.

-Je suis forte ! Je suis plus forte que vous ! Je suis terriblement forte ! Donc je suis capable de me débarasser de ces titans. Elle leva l'une de ces mains ainsi que l'une de ces lames au ciel. Même toute seule. Vous, vous n'êtes que des incompétents, des poltrons et des lâches. C'est vraiment regréttable. Alors rester ici, a me regarder avec envie. Regarder-moi avec envie. Elle nous regarda tous en nous jetant un regard de défi. du moins c'est l'impréssion que ça ma donner. C'était un défi pur et simple.

Tous c'était figé, en entendant Mikasa. Elle essayer de les motivé a se battre quoi qu'elle ne sembler pas bien doué dans cette matière. certain soldats répliquérent pour tenter de lui dire que c'était du suicide, qu'elle finirait pars mourir que toute seule elle ne pourrait pas le faire. C'est qu'ils ne nous avez pas prit en compte, Annie et moi. A nous trois nous étions les trois meilleurs femmes de la 104éme brigade.

-Si je perd je mourrait, mais si je gagne alors je vivrait. Ont ne pas pas gagner sans se battre... acheva t'elle

-Mikasa, au lieu de raconter de monumental connerie, rappel toi que tu nous a, Annie et moi !

-Comment ça ?

-Berty, Reiny, Coco, Annie et moi ont vient !

-Berty ? Reiny ? Coco ? C'est qui sa ?! crièrent, Reiner, Berthold et Marco, c'est trois la ne sembler pas avoir comprit que je parler d'eux.

-Vous trois crétins ! Enfin bref...ce que je voulez dire c'est...

-Que déjà a nous trois, nous somme les trois meilleur femmes soldats de la 104éme. Sans conter Luka... A cette instant je commença a me demander si Annie ne liser pas dans les penser. Enfin, si c'était le cas je le saurait surement un jour...

-...Et miss patate dou...he, je vouler dire Sasha aussi. Sur le coup ont c'était un peut embrouiller les pinceau mais bon au moins ont avait dit ce qu'il y avait a dire...

-Elle était combien ?

-Avant dernière ou dernière...la compte pas finalement... ...Ou pas.

-C'est mieux aussi, je pense.

-Hé ! hurla Sasha sauf que ont y prêta pas une grande attantion.

-Alors, Mikasa. Ont y vas toute les trois ?

-Oui.

C'est a partir de la que toute les trois nous somme partie. Tous regarder encore la ou a l'instant nous nous tenions. Fixant nos trois ombre aller de plus en plus loin a l'horizon.

Les suivant furent Reiner, Armin, Berthold, Marco accompagner de Jean. Puis Conny et Sasha qui elle était bien remonter contre nous trois. Bref, tout c'eut encore capable de se battre se joignirent a nous.

Pour aller au Q.G. la facilité était de mise. Nous devions éviter de faire duré les combats avec les titans. Nous devions éliminé les titans que nous croiserions en une seule fois, sans quoi nous perdrions du gaz et du temps pour rien.

Alors que nous venions de finir de mettre au point cette stratégie, un premier titan se jeta sur nous. Mikasa lui trancha la nuque en une fraction de se seconde. Exactement comme prévut.

Sauf qu'un problème survenue alors que nous étions encore assez éloigné du Q.G. Mikasa, forcer trop sur son gaz afin d'aller plus rapidement. Le problème c'est que cela eut vite fait de lui prendre toute ses résérve. Annie et moi, l'avons alors vus tomber, chuter, se ramasser contre un toit, puis disparaitre.

-Mikasa ! Hurla alors Armin

Un simple coup d'oeil avec ma coéquipière suffit pour que l'ont se comprenne. Il était vital que quequ'un aille aider Armin a retrouver Mikasa. A deux c'est d'ailleur plus prudent avec les titans.

Je laissa alors Annie qui continua son chemin avec les autre pendant que je partie a la recherche de Mikasa. Je me posa sur un toit et commença a la chercher a pied afin d'user un minimum de gaz. Elle était peut être morte ou simplement blesser sait on jamais.

Au bout d'un long moment je la retrouva. Son visage était semblable a celui d'une enfant perdu. La mort de Eren l'avait atteint plus encore que je ne le penser. Bêttement j'avait penser qu'elle seçcerait dit penser. Du moins le temps de se rendre au Q.G. et de se ravitailler. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

-Mikasa ! L'appelai-je C'est a peine si elle me voyez. Son regard était etein, sans vie. Elle ressembler beaucoup trop a un cadavre avant l'heure.

"_**Ont**__ doit faire quelque chose pour elle ! Elle a besoin d'aide !" _Hurla ma voix intérieur.

Je savait qu'elle avait besoin de moi mais que pouvait-je lui dire ? Cette conscience détraquer ne sembler même pas s'en rendre compte. Quoi que dans un sens j'avait bien une idée de ce que je pouvait lui dire.

Elle aussi, avait beaucoup souffert. Je l'avait toujours penser. Mais aujourd'hui j'en avait une preuve formel...

-Mikasa. Elle tourna sont regard vers moi. Connaissant, le genre de douleur qu'elle éprouver. Je me décida a lui parler franchement. Je sait que tu est au plus mal. Ont a tous perdu des être cher aujourd'hui. Toi et moi...nous avons perdu notre famille. Toi tout comme moi, tu a vecut quelque chose d'horrible n'est-ce pas ?

Si j'avait vraiment voulut lui remonter le morale j'aurai eu mieux fait de dire un truc plus joyeux je pense...enfin peut être que comme sa je serait si oui ou non elle est comme moi. Si oui ou non j'avait eut raison de lui dire le fond de ma penser.

-Tu...oui en effet...J'ai perdu mes parents, il y longtemps maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il ne me rester que Eren...

-Moi, aussi...Il ne me rester que Luka, il y a aussi la famille de mon oncle mais je ne les connait pas énormément... Mais Aujourd'hui ont doit se battre pour rester en vie tu comprend. Nous devons faire en sorte que notre famille soit fier de nous, qu'importe l'endroit ou elle se trouve. En plus je suis sur que la-haut Eren et Luka doivent se la couler douce...Ils doivent bien se fouttre de nos geules. Bizarrement cet dernière phrase reveilla Mikasa.

-Sans moi, Eren n'est pas heureux ! Sans moi, il...

-Oui, oui. Je sait, sans toi il ne peut rien. " _Enfin il ne __**pouvait**__ rien plutôt. _" Bon, il faut que l'ont se rende au Q.G.

-Oui ! Désoler...

-Désoler ? De quoi ?

-D'avoir abandonner alors que l'on avait besoin de moi.

-T'inquiéte pas pour ça, vas ! Je lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux, a la façon d'une grande soeur. Je te le ferait payer plus tard ! Une ombre de sourire glissa alors sur sont visage. Finalement cette foutu conscience était capable de faire des miracle comme faire sourire Mikasa. Pas si détraquer que ça, finalment...

Aujourd'hui en perdant Luka. J'avait gagner plus encore. J'avait reussi d'un certaine façon a tisser des lien avec Mikasa et a faire grandir et rendre plus fort c'eu que j'avait avec Annie. Je ne serait jamais seule. Jamais. Plus jamais, ont ne me ferrait plus jamais du mal. Toute les deux m'aiderait quoi qu'il arrive. C'était pour moi une certitude.

Alors que nous nous appretions a grimper sur un toit. Un titan nous surprit. Il s'avancer vers nous prêts a nous dévoré. Il fessait au moins quatorze ou quinze mètre, il était énorme. Il avait une éspèce de coupe au bol archie laide d'ont je me serait surement moquer si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

La situation n'aurait sans doute pas put être pire. Nous étion acculé, Mikasa n'avait plus de gaz est n'avait plus qu'une seule lame. Quand a moi, il ne me rester que quatre lames en comptant c'elle que j'utiliser déjà. Ma réserve de gaz n'était pas au plus haut et ce titan voulez nous bouffer. Pas une super situation donc.

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire ! M'éxclamait-je avant de réaliser que maheureusement si, la situation pouvait empiré. Sauf que trop tard ce qui était dit était dit ! Deux titans de quinze et seize mètre apparurent, alors. MERDE ! J'avoue que c'est de ma faute cette fois !

-Qu'es qu'ont fait ?

-Ont pleure, est ont prie pour souffrir le moins possible. Tout en éspérant qu'une fois de l'autre coter, nos famille nous attendront avec de l'alcool et des mec super sexy !

-C'est faisable ça ?

-Aucune idée ! Ce son juste mes petit délire...Enfin, ce fut un plaisir de te connaitre Mikasa !

-Attend quand même encore un peut avant de déprimé. Ont peut s'en sortir. Il suffit juste de bien s'y prendre.

-La question c'est, comment ?

Les deux nouveau titans était encore plus impréssionant que le précédent. Celuit de quinze mètre, avait des yeux d'un vert profond est éclatant. La rage sembler inscrite sur son visage. Il avait des cheveux court déscendant présque jusqu'au épaules. Il était d'un noir profond. Il ne posseder pas de lèvres seulement une grande rangé de dent sans quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais même comme ça il n'avait pas le même sourire sadique du premier titan.

Le titan de seize mètre lui était spécial. C'est le premier que je rencontré qui poséder cette aspect. Physiquement, il ressembler a une femme. Pourtant aucun rapport n'a jamais fait mention d'un titan féminin. Elle (cars après tout "il" était une femme) avait de très long cheveux, chose assez peu commune chez les titans. Ils était d'un brun chocolat, donc entre le clair et le foncé, ils sembler comme attacher mais sans ruban ou élastique. Pour être exacte, il était rassembler en une longue natte. Ses yeux était d'un bleu foncé, ils sembler animer d'une grande colère. Elle ne posseder que des lèvre inférieur, les suppérieur était inéxistante.

Alors que nous cherchions une solution, les deux nouveau arrivant se mirent a foncer sur le premier. Normalment les titans, ne sont pas sensé se battre entre eux.

-Pourquoi, es qu'il se batte ? Ils sont sensé ne pas s'attaquer entre eux.

-Ils tente peut être de marquer leurs territoire.

-Sa ne tien pas la route. Il doit y avoir une autre raison, mais pour l'instant il faut partir.

La seule chose que nous pouvion faire était de se battre. A trois titans contre deux humaines au sol. Nous ne possédiont que très peut déspérence de survie. Je prit alors deux de mes lames est commença a vouloir m'attaquer au plus grand. Mikasa aller s'attaquer au moins costaud des deux autre. Puis nous finirions avec le dernier. Si temps est que l'ont survivent.

J'aller donner le premier coup quand, le titan au yeux vert et le titan féminin frappèrent celui a la coupe au bol. Ils ne sembler d'ailleur pas intérésser pars nous. Ils frappère le premier titans, jusqu'a le tuer. Puis ils repartirent, leurs travail accomplit et le cadavre du titans gisant au sol.

-Ils...

-Sont partie ?

Nous n'avons pas eut le temps dit réfléchrirent plus longtemps. Cars Armin arriva, avec une très grande agilité il nous attrapa pars la taille et nous projeta contre un toit.

-Armin, qu'es qui te prend ?! Hurlai-je

-Vous étiez en danger !

-C'est deux titans sont innofensif. Ils ne nous ont pas attaquer, ils ont tuer un titan puis ils sont partie.

-Vous en êtes sur ?

-Absolument.

_Cette journée n'était pas encore terminer mais je savait déjà une chose, l'union fessait notre force. Seul, l'humain est faible et inutile mais a plusieur il est fort et courageux. Aujourd'hui je n'était pas seule, Mikasa non plus, Annie également, Armin aussi. Tous ensemble nous étion fort. Reste a savoir maintenant combien de temps cette union durera. Le temps d'un jour, ou jusqu'a notre morts ?_

_Et voila la fin du chap 7 en espérant qu'il vous est plus ! N'oublier pas de me\nous laisser votre avis (la frangine participe a l'écriture je suis **obligé** de la prendre en compte...) et aussi Sora ( ma frangine fan de Final Fantasy, et optionnellement seconde écrivain de cette fanfic) voudrait rajouter IM FRUIIIIIT! pour le prochain chapitre c'est moi qui m'occuperait des note d'auteur **NIARCK NIARCK NIARCK...***rire sadique* ..**NIARCKK...**Heuheu...*étouffement* zut je me suis étouffer...enfin bref a pluuuus..._


	8. Chapter 8: J'entend les battements de

_Chose promise, chose du j'avais promit de m'occuper de la note d'auteur pour ce chapitre donc je mit colle ! Et oui c'est moi, Sora qui s'y colle ! Ce p'tain de chapitre de merde a du être réécrit parce que ma sœur a voulut rajouter des truc ! Normalement ont aura plus de problèmes avant le prochain chapitre, ou ont se fait une supra bataille digne d'un bon boss de final fantasy, un bon Cloud vs Sephiroth ! Il est maintenant temps de répondre au commentaire, donc Vava je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'es plut ! Aussi pour le prochain chapitre ont a besoin d'un "petit" coup de main. Ma sœur et moi avons deux version différente du chapitre suivant donc la semaines prochaine nous posteront nos deux version et ce sera au lecteur de choisir lequel et le meilleur et le quel restera sur le site._

_Bref, bonne lecture a tous !_

CHAPITRE 8: J'ENTEND LES BATTEMENT DE TON COEUR

Armin, Mikasa et moi étions sur un toit. J'avait maintenant passer près de vingt minute a expliquer a Armin ce que nous avions vue et vécut. Bien sur il rester très perplexe, sur le sujet.

-Vous êtes sur de ne pas vous être tromper ?

-Certaine. Mikasa et moi nous les avons vus tuer un autre titan et nous ignorez royalement. Tu ne pense quand même pas que nous aurions pus inventé ça ?

-Non, c'est juste que...Si c'est vraiment le cas c'est extrêmement étrange...

Les yeux de Armin sembler perdu quelque part entre ici et ailleurs. Il réfléchissez a tout ça.

-Maintenant que j'y pense comment ont vas faire avec, Mikasa ? Elle n'a plus de gaz et la seule lames qui lui reste est a moitié en morceau.

-Dans ce cas, Mikasa tu vas prendre mon équipement. Vous n'aurez cas me laisser ici et partir aider les autres.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ici tout seul ? Les titans vont te dévoré !

-Clarissa, a raison. Si ont te laisse ici sans équipement tu vas mourir sa ne fait aucun doute.

-Comment voulez vous que l'ont fasse sinon ?

Nos trois esprit était en train de chercher une solution pour nous sauver tout les trois sans danger. A deux nous pouvions transporter Armin, mais ce ne serait pas sans danger. Nous ne pourrions sûrement pas nous battre dans de tel condition. Nos regards se portèrent alors vers les deux titans.

Il était en train de tuer tout les titans se trouvant proche d'eux. A deux ils était d'une efficacité sans limite. Alors cas nous trois c'était plutôt l'inverse. Le regard de Armin s'illumina. Il avait une idée. Mais quoi ?

-C'est risquer mais...ne pourrait ont pas se servir de ces titans, pour libéré le Q.G. ?

-T'es sur que tu vas bien, Armin ? Utiliser des titans ? C'est totalement ridicule ! s'écria Mikasa

-Oui, je sait mais vous l'avez dit vous même. Ses deux titans son inoffensif pour nous. En les utilisant habilement nous pourrons libéré le Q.G. et ainsi se ravitailler en gaz et en lames !

A l'instant la pensé que Armin était devenu complètement cinglé m'effleura largement l'esprit. Utilisé un titan, pour nous aider serait déjà en soit une idée assez risqué. Mais deux, très instable en plus...

-C'est du grand, du pur génie ! M'éxclamai-je, Il nous faut juste un plan pour les attiré là-bas...

J'avoue m'être moi même emporter, j'étais sincèrement mauvaise. Peut de temps avant, je songer a un moyen de le tuer et maintenant je le déclarait génial. Ce dédoublement de personnaliser sembler plus instable encore que ses deux titans.

-Nous n'avons cas tuer les titans autour d'eux, ensuite ils irons chercher d'autre titans. Autrement dit c'eut du Q.G.

-Si vous penser que ça peut marcher, il vaut mieux tenter le coup. Au moins ont aura essayer quelque chose.

-Utiliser ses titans semble une idée totalement suicidaire...donc je le ferait !

-je Nous Disait aussi ... Murmura Mikasa

-Dans ce cas c'est le moment d'agir !

Nous nous somme alors élancer dans les air Mikasa et moi, après avoir récupérez l'équipement d'Armin. Pendant que nous étions en train de tuer des titans, Armin lui attendez et analyser la situation. Une fois tout les titan tuer, les deux titans se dirigére inéluctablement vers le Q.G. a la recherche de nouveau titans.

Je prit alors Armin sur mon dos, afin d'avoir la possibilité de me défendre au cas ou. Nous nous tenions a quelque mètre seulement des titans. Il s'intéresser autant a nous, que si nous étions de vulgaire moucherons. Un titans apparut alors droit sur Armin et moi. Il me frappa de plein fouet. Je tomba au sol, je ne pouvait plus bouger. J'essayer de bouger mais ça m'était quasiment impossible. Armin se trouver a quelque mètre de moi. Il était un peu sonner mais il tenter de me dire quelque chose, que je ne comprenait pas.

-Armin...qu'es que tu raconte...je ne comprend pas ?

-Clarissa!

Mikasa, remarqua alors que nous avions disparut. Elle nous chercha du regard, puis vit Armin en train de crier. Elle me remarqua ensuite. Elle aussi se mit alors a me dire des choses.

-Je...ne comprend pas...

-Clar...sa...Derri...toi...un...tant !

Je ne comprenait toujours pas. Mikasa fessait de son mieux pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Je comprit alors ce qu'ils avait tenter de me dire. Un titan. Il y en avait un juste derrière moi. Il sourriez de pouvoir dévoré une proie incapable de se défendre.

-Non...je...ne peut...pas...Pas...comme...ça...!

-Clarissa!

Le titan leva un bras pour me saisir. J'était pratiquement inconsciente et incapable de tout mouvement.

_"- Ont ne doit pas mourir comme ça ! Pour Annie ! Pour Armin ! Pour Mikasa !... _Mon ésprit chercher de toute ses forces une motivation. _Je sait pas moi...pour Eren ? _

_-__**Ta tout faux connasse, je ne me battrez jamais pour cet idiot !**_

_-Pour qui dans ce cas ? Luka ?_

_-__**Luka est morte. d'ailleurs a se sujet il faudra pas que j'oublie si je survie de marquer sur sa tombe; Si gît Luka Soulness, abrutie complète qui avait toujours son mot a dire. Elle est morte comme une conne d'est sa première vrais mission d'élimination de titans. Alors qu'elle avait juré de tous les exterminé !**_

_-Survie au moins pour ça, alors !_

_-__**C'est un peut con quand même...**_

_-Tu veut quoi alors...pour Thomas ? Ou alors..._

_-__**Ou alors ? **_La questionnai-je

_-Pour Rivaille. que tu ne pourra jamais rencontrer ? Le pauvre, jamais il ne saura quel chic fille tu est..._

_-__**...T'est forte quand même...**_

_-Je suis toi, je te rappel._

_-__**C'est bien ce que je disait.**_

_-Aller ressaisit toi maintenant !_

_-__**Yes, M'dame ! **__"_

Je me ressaisit enfin, j'esquiva son coup et j'attrapa une mes lames et trancha la jambes du titan. Déstabiliser il tomba au sol. Je profita de cette instant, pour lui trancher un morceau de sa mains gauche. Avec mon appareil tridimensionnel, je m'agrippa a son dos et finalement lui trancha la nuque.

Je retomba ensuite au sol. J'avait mal, très mal. Ma jambes droite me fessait mal chaque fois que je tenter de marcher. Je boiter. L'une de mes cote c'était surement casser aussi, pendant le choc. Armin contrairement a moi sembler aller bien.

-SA Allergènes Gauche?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pars contre, je ne peut plus te porter, pour l'instant sa me lance sur le coter.

-Tu peut continuer ? Me demanda alors Mikasa enfin arriver

-Oui, mais il vas falloir que tu porte Armin. Je boite un peu je croit. Malgré sa, je pense encore être capable de me battre !

-Tu est sur ? Dans ce cas dépêchons nous de rattraper les deux déviant. Dit alors Mikasa

-Oui.

Avec tout ce qui me rester de forces, je suis répartie a la poursuite des titans suivit pars Armin et Mikasa. En quelque minutes il furent rattraper. En chemin, ils c'était arrêter pour tuer cinq autre titans.

C'est alors que nous somme enfin arriver au quartier général. Une vingtaine de titans était agglutiner contre les murs de l'imposante bâtisse. Un trou béant était d'ailleurs visible. Deux titan, avait leurs tête a l'intérieur du trou.

Pendant que les déviant tuer les titans agglutiner, Armin, Mikasa et moi somme entré a l'intérieur. En entrant ont vit un grand nombre de soldats courir dans tout les sens en pleurant et criant. N'y prêtant pas grande attention, j'attira celle des soldats avec une sorte de farce dirai-je.

-Est oui, nous somme vivant ! Je suis contente de voir que vous aller bien ! Vous êtes tous resplendissant, de bonheur ! C'est donc de cette manières que j'attira leurs attention. Jean était rester pétrifier sur place. Vus la tête qu'il fessait il était certain que la situation lui échapper.

-Vous êtes vivant ! s'exclama Reiner

-Yep ! Ont a survécut en se servant de ses deux déviant. Ils tue d'autre titans, donc ont c'est servie d'eux pour débarrasser le Q.G. expliquai-je

-C'est fessable ça ? Demanda Jean

-Puisque je vous le dit ! C'est Armin qui a trouver cette brillante idée, d'ailleurs !

-L'important, c'est que vous soyez vivant. Maintenant il ne nous reste cas nous ravitailler !

-Plus longtemps ses deux déviant se déchaîneront mieux se sera pour nous. Donc il n'y a pas une minute a perdre. Ajouta Mikasa

Nous somme ensuite tous partie en direction d'une salle adjacente, au dépôt. Jean, est d'autre était partie récupérez de l'artillerie pour nous défendre. Pendant ce court laps de temps chacun se reposa un peu. C'était d'ailleurs, une très bonne chose pour moi vus mon état. J'avoue que j'avait fait semblant devant les autre d'aller bien mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Mais je n'avait pas le temps d'être blesser, on avait besoin de moi pour l'instant. Donc seul ce cours repos serait utiliser pour me soigner un peu. Je me plaça au coter de Annie pour lui parler un peut.

-Clarissa, ça vas ? Demanda alors Annie

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Alles goed, tout vas bien.

Au fil du temps elle c'était habituer a m'écouter parler ma langue natale.

-Ben jij dat ? (Est toi ?)

-Je vais bien aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle était même capable d'en comprendre certain mots parfois. Il faut dire que je traîné souvent avec elle, et aussi que je lui parlez assez souvent comme ça. Une vrais amie, c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi.

-J'adore quand tu comprend ce que je te dit ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

A force elle était capable de sourire, enfin seulement quand nous n'étions que nous deux. Une sorte de fierté personnel. Si pour Luka, Eren était sont jumeau caché. Pour moi Annie était, la soeur que j'aurais adoré avoir. Elle me comprenait, même si souvent elle se montré froide elle avait sa manière de montré au autre qu'elle tenait a eux. J'aperçut alors l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Comme toujours elle était aussi discrète qu'une sourie.

-Tu t'es casser quelque chose... remarqua t'elle

-Une cote...ou deux...je boite un tout ti peu aussi...Devant elle parfois j'avais des réaction d'enfant en train de se faire gronder. L'habitude m'en fessait rire.

-Sa devrait se soigner rapidement si c'est bénin.

-Oui, dans peut de temps je serait en pleine forme.

Alors que nous continuons de parler Jean revient enfin avec de l'équipement...qui date de trois siècle avant notre ère semble t'il. Des fusils, de la poudre, le genre d'équipement qu'utilise les brigades spéciale.

-Je sait que c'est assez vieux mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Dit Jean

-C'est toujours mieux que rien. Répondit Armin

Armin était en train de nous concocté un de ses plan dont lui seul avait le secret. Après tout en temps que génie c'était son devoir a lui de trouver une solution qui nous assurerait la victoire.

-Si sept titans de quatre mètre occupent la salle de ravitaillement, il n'est pas impossible de les aveugler simultanément avec ces fusils. On vas utilisé le monte-charge pour descendre un maximum de monde du plafond central. Il faudra ensuite tiré en même temps sur chacun des sept titans pour les aveuglé. Et puis...tout vas se jouer a l'instant suivant. Sept d'entre nous cachés au plafond s'attaqueront simultanément au centre vital des titans. En un mot, le succès de cette stratégie repose sur une seule attaque. La vie de chacun de nous en dépend. Sept soldat devront tuer simultanément sept titans en une attaque. Il faut choisir les sept meilleurs d'entre nous. Mais ils auront la vie de tous entre les mains. Je suis désolé.

-Aucun souci. Calma alors Reiner

-Peu importe qui s'y colle, un échec et tout le monde meurt. Le risque est le même. Continua Annie

-Oui, mais es-ce vraiment la meilleur solution ?

-Je pense, après tout tu es le seul capable de crée un plan pareil !

-Merci, Clarissa. Sur c'eût qui si colle ?

Reiner et Berthold se levèrent signe qu'il le ferrais, Mikasa ensuite quoi que c'était un choix assez évident. Sasha fut désigner, quoi qu'elle sembler effrayer pars la perspective de mourir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Annie, qui conduisit bien sur a ma participation. Avec Reiner, Berthold, Annie et moi dans la même équipe le succès était déjà assuré. Il ne manquer alors plus qu'une seule personne, Conny voulut se dévouer mais Jean, décida qu'il était mieux qu'il y aille lui. Conny sembla assez irrité pars cela.

Mais l'heure n'était pas a la colère ou a la bataille. Nous devions seulement tuer ses titans pour pouvoir se ravitailler, c'est tout ce qui importer. Ont se prépara, puis des soldats nous dirent alors que l'ascenseur et les fusils était prêt. L'équipe des sept descendit les escalier pour pouvoir se mettre en position.

-Tu croit que ça vas le faire s'en équipement tridimensionnel, Annie ?

-Sans doute.

-Tu me rassure grave la ! Riai-je

-Il ne font que trois ou quatre mètre ont peut le faire ! assura alors Reiner, Ou alors, il faut leur enfoncer ça profondément dans le cul. Reiner leva l'une de ses lames et mima le geste.

-Sa ne marchera pas vraiment, je pense. Dit alors Mikasa de son calme légendaire

-Je ne connaissez pas cette technique, c'est la première fois que je l'entend. s'étonna Sasha

-Mais, tu vois bien qu'il plaisante Sasha ! franchement, Reiner ! Ce que tu peut être idiot parfois ! Enfin, faut aussi être sacrément naïve pour y croire cela dit.

-C'est pas gentille ça, Clarissa !

-Reiner, ce seront peut être t'es dernière paroles ! cria Jean

Trente-six d'entre nous descendirent pars le montre charge. J'espérait de tout coeur qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Sept seulement sept. Pas plus, leur tiré dessus. Les aveuglé, puis les tuer.

Ils chargèrent tous leurs fusils. Le premier titans arriva. Il fallait qu'il soit proche d'eux. Au dessus nous n'attendions plus que les titans soit aveuglé pour attaquer. Un second titan approcha, puis un troisième, un quatrième, en peut de temps les sept titans les avait encerclé. Les titans s'approchèrent alors.

-Attender encore un peut. Murmura Marco, 1...2...3 feu ! s'écria t'il

Les fusils crachèrent le feu et la poudre. Une grande fumer entoura alors la scène. Les titans craché le sang se tenant les yeux, dans leur douleur. Ils était aveuglé. C'était le moment. Il ne fallait pas se loupé. **JE NE DOIT PAS MANQUER MA CIBLE !** Se serait fini sinon. Tout les sept nous nous somme élancé sur de longue poutre juste au dessus des titans, puis avec toute nos force avons coupé et trancher les nuque des titans.

-Je l'ai eut ! Commençait-je Annie puis Mikasa, Reiner, Jean, Berthold. Seule Sasha n'avait pas répondu.

-Je suis désoler de vous avoir fait du mal. Pleura Sasha. Elle c'était loupé.

-Sasha ! criai-je Mikasa plus rapide que la foudre fondit sur le titan en moins de quelque seconde puis lui trancha la nuque. Ont avait réussi.

-Merci, Mikasa

-C'es rien, je savait que c'était dangereux. C'est normal de ne pas toujours réussir.

-En tout cas, ont peut enfin se ravitailler ! criai-je

-Hourra ! furent la réponse de tout le monde

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion Marco, manqua de tomber dans les vapes. Il faut dire que lui aussi avait contribué a notre victoire. Chacun de nous d'ailleurs.

Après ça, ont pus enfin se ravitailler en gaz. Il était franchement temps d'ailleurs. Nous étions tous a court de gaz. Une fois ravitailler j'embrassa Armin a pleine bouche en le remerciant pour sont plan.

-T'es un géniiiie ! Enfin je disait ça mais je lui en voulait d'avoir était un boulet pour Luka. Une fois encore le "**masque" **avait fait son travail. Faire semblant d'être amie avec lui pour ne pas qu'il ce rende compte que j'avait songer a l'éliminé.

Chacun de nous avait aujourd'hui perdu beaucoup. Chacun de nous avait trouvé un démon a l'intérieur de soi. Aujourd'hui Jean pensa qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour dirigé. Aujourd'hui, Armin et Sasha avait connue la faiblesse devant les titans. Aujourd'hui Mikasa et moi avions perdu des être chère a nos coeur. Aujourd'hui je ne me comprenait plus moi même.

Une fois tous ravitailler, ont ne mit pas longtemps avant de tous sortir du quartier général. Toutefois je me posa sur le toit du bâtiment, ou je fut rejointe pars Mikasa, Armin, Berthold, Annie, Reiner et Jean.

Tous ensemble nous avons alors observer l'état des deux déviant. Il était en train de se faire dévoré pars d'autre titans. Le déviant au yeux vert, n'avait plus de bras, seul ses jambes était encore intact, sont corps entier était marquer pars les dents des autres titans.

Le titans féminin, avait perdu une partie de son visage, elle avait aussi perdu un bras et sembler s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

-C'est assez exceptionnel, comme vision. Pourquoi font ils cela ? Demandai-je

-Aucune idée mais ils vont tout les deux finir dévoré. En plus ont dirait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se régénérer. Affirma Armin

-Ne devrait ont pas faire quelque chose ? Ils sont précieux ses deux titans ! Continuai-je

Reiner, Berthold et Annie proposèrent de nous aider a sauver les titans. Ont aurait crut, que nos étions des protecteur d'animaux voulant sauver une espèce en voie d'extinction.

Bien sur Jean, comme toujours protesta. Heureusement que Annie, était diplomate. Sans elle cet espèce d'idiot, de Jean se plaindrait encore et encore. Un nouveau titans fit alors sont apparition, un déviant d'une grande maigreur. Le titans féminin, se battée avec trois titans de quinze mètre. Pendant que le deuxième s'élança sur le nouveau titans arriver.

Il lui mordit la nuque avec beaucoup de force. Puis continuant a mordre dans la nuque du titans il s'en servit comme une arme.

Le titans féminin, fini alors pars tomber épuiser au sol. plusieurs titans l'assiégèrent alors. Mais le mâle, les expédia tous les un après les autres. Il chercher a protéger l'autre.

Il poussa alors un dernier crie, puis tomba au sol inerte. Ils se décomposèrent alors tout les deux. Mais étrangement nous vîmes quelque chose de très surprenants. Quelque chose sembler pousser la peau de l'intérieur.

-C'est normal ça ? Demandai-je a Armin

-Je ne pense pas...

En continuant a regarder la scènes se jouant sous nos yeux. Nous nous somme alors figé. Deux ombre sortant chacun de la nuque d'un titan. Les ombres devinrent des corps. Des corps se mouvant, et tentant de sortir de la chair en décomposition des titans.

Je regarda attentivement les corps, leurs vêtements, leurs mouvement, leurs visages...

-C'est...impossible...

Ces corps, ces mouvement, ces visage...Etait c'eut de Eren et Luka ! A cette instant je faillit en perdre le contrôle sur moi même.

-Luka...lu...L...LUKA ! Hurlai-je je descendit alors a toute vitesse me dirigeant vers sont corps. Mikasa me suivit également en direction de Eren.

-Eren ...

Je prit Luka dans mes bras, la serrant de toute mes force. Je ne voulait pas la lâcher cette fois. Non, il n'était plus question de la perdre !

Au même moment, Mikasa et moi nous somme jeté un regard. Puis en même temps, avons poser nos oreilles contre la poitrine de nos frère et soeur respectif.

"Boom Boom Boom ... ... ..."

Des battements de coeurs, un, puis deux, puis trois...Ils était vivant tout les deux. Les larmes se posèrent sur mon visage. J'était si heureuse, si triste, tellement en colère, tellement énervé contre elle. Elle m'avait mentit, elle c'était faite dévoré. Mais elle était revenu. Elle m'avait protéger.

-Luka...Je suis si heureuse...Idiote...Je te déteste...Je t'aime...pardon... Est sa continuer, encore et encore les mots sortez d'eux même. Je lui en voulez au temps que je l'aimer et que j'étais heureuse de la savoir en vie. En quelque minute je m'était transformer en un véritable paradoxe.

Nous les avons alors remonter tout les deux au dessus du Q.G. Pour plus de sécurité. Cars en bas ils risqué de se faire dévoré et nous aussi, mais cela je passer a coter. Ce n'était qu'un petit détail sans importance.

Armin s'approcha de Eren et Luka. Il les regarda tour a tour et se mit a pleuré. Lui aussi était heureux de ce moment. "Comment ont il survécut ?" pensait-il De plus le bras et la jambes de Eren qui avait était arraché au moment ou il c'était fait dévoré. Ils avait repousser. Comment ?

Nous l'ignorions encore. Au loin une tempête s'annoncer, pas celle engendré pars la température, mais plutôt une de celle a la qu'elle les hommes résiste depuis la nuit des temps. Quelque chose aller arriver mais quoi ?

Jean émit alors une réflexion, qui nous troubla tous.

-Si, tout deux sont sortie des corps de ses titans. Cela veut dire que, se sont eux, qui ont fait ça. Il montra alors les cadavres décomposer de nombre de titans. C'était eux qui...avait sauver nombre de vie aujourd'hui, eux qui nous avait aider eux qui nous avais sauver.

Je sentie alors Luka, bouger contre moi, elle murmura alors avec faiblesse et détresse a la fois;

-Clarissa ...

_Nos retrouvaille était un moment de pur bonheur, jamais plus je ne serait autant soulager cas se moment la, je pense. Toute ma vie je me souviendrait de ce moment , celui ou mon oreille c'est poser sur la poitrine de Luka et que alors un battement faible et semblable a celui d'un oisillon résonna. Celui ou je comprit qu'elle était en vie, cars j'écouté les battement de son coeur._

_Sur c'eût a la semaine prochaines mes petits soldats pour la liberté ! Et n'oublier pas de nous laisser votre avis !_


	9. Chapitre 9: La mémoire de la haine

_Salut ! Aujourd'hui je poste le chap 9, j'en suis super contente ! Je remercie encore tout nos lecteur, ainsi que Vava qui n'oublie jamais de nous laisser son avis et qui nous suit depuis quelque temps maintenant. Je tien a précisé que finalement il n'y aura pas besoin de vote pour le prochain chapitre. Sora Onee-chan a accepter que je ne poste que le mien cars sinon ont devait réécrire les trois prochain chapitre et sa n'aurait franchement pas était une partie de plaisir ! (Parce que quand Sora écrit sa donne ça; est alor jes regadé cur le cotté...bref comme c'est moi qui m'occupes problème d'orthographe sa m'aurait pris trèèèèès longtemps ! Bref sur c'eut bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 9: LA MEMOIRE DE LA HAINE

_~~La lutte pour le district de Trost~~_

_Ce jour de l'an 850, cinq année après la première attaque du titan colossal. Nombre de vies se sont achever. Le titan était réaparut et avait une nouvelle fois percé le mur. Les victimes n'était pas civiles, mais les soldats en revanche avait énormement souffert. _

_Cela avait était rendu possible pars la sortie des membres des bataillon d'éxploration. Membre d'élite affrontant les titans et en resortant vainqueur et grandit ou morts et pleuré._

_Parmis les morts a déploré cette journée la, deux soldats au courage et a la force incommensurable, Eren Jaëger et Luka Soulness._

_Tout deux avait survécu a la première attaque du colossal, tout deux avait perdu des être qui leurs était cher. Malheureusement tout deux furent dévoré pars les titans._

_Leurs proche, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt et Clarissa Soulness avait alors prit sur eux et avait ainsi tenté de survivre pour honoré leurs mémoires. C'est trois recrue avait alors fait une étrange découverte, deux titans tuant d'autres titans alors que cela était logiquement impensabble. Ils avait alors décider de se servir des deux titans pour libéré le Quartier Général, actuelement submérgé pars les titans. Afin de ravitailler tout les soldats en gaz._

_Une fois leurs mission accomplit, les trois recrue virent alors les deux titans mourirent. Une chose étrange se produisit alors, du corps des deux titans, sortirent Eren et Luka en vie._

_Armin les ayant vus mourir ne comprit pas ce qui les avait sauver, jusqu'a ce qu'il ce rende compte de la réaliter. Eren et Luka avait aquit la capacité de se changer en titans. Ce qui était considéré alors comme un avantage de force pour eux. Mais alors que tout sembler de nouveau aller bien..._

A l'intérieur du mur Maria, dans un village reculer.

Les membres des bataillon, avait fait une nouvelle extermination de masse. Ils avait reussi a tuer un grand nombre de titan, mais les perte était également incomensurable.

Parmis les meilleur dans leurs tache, il y avait le caporale-chef Rivaille Ackerman. Bien qu'il posséde le même nom de famille que Mikasa il n'a aucun rapport famillial avec elle. Ils ne se connaisse d'ailleurs pas. Il y a également le Major Zoé Hanji, tueuse de titans qui est d'ailleurs totalement obésédé pars les titans et tout ce qui les concérne.

A cette instant, alors que la bataille fessait rage a l'intérieur de Fantasque. Les bataillon était encore dans l'ignorance, de la souffrance entourant l'intérieur du mur.

Hanji, s'amuser a un jeux des plus étrange. Elle tenté d'apprivoiser les titans mais bien sur ils ne fesait que tenté de la dévoré et rien d'autre.

-Ho ! C'est pas passer loin cette fois ! S'écria t'elle en riant, elle semblé reélement réjouie de sa situation.

-Hé, Quat z'yeux fait gaffe. Lui dit alors Rivaille aussi calme et détendu cas sont habitude quoi que légérement agacé du comportement de sa collégue.

Bien sur elle n'en avait cure et continuer sont manége avec les titans. Pour s'évité une tentative de meurtre a l'encontre de la dite "quat z'yeux" il détourna sont regard et partie plus loin. Il remarqua alors un soldat en train de se faire dévoré.

D'un geste machinal il trancha la gorgue du titan. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une simple fraction de seconde. Il se retrouva alors avec du sang de titan sur ses lames ainsi que sur ses mains.

-C'est dégeulasse. Se dit il, même si le sang aller disparaitre le caporal prit un mouchoire et s'essuya les mains, ainsi que c'est lames. Malgré le fait que le sang était déjà en train de disparaitre.

Une fois le titan tuer il se possitiona au coter du blésser, il fut alors rejoint pars Petra Ral l'une des membre de son éscouade.

Le soldat fessai une hémorragie mais elle ne sembler pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le soldat l'appela alors, il lui demanda alors comme pour ce rassuré.

-Est-ce que j'ai était utile a l'humanité ? Ou alors vais-je mourir sans avoir servi a rien ? Il lui tendit alors une main ensanglanté. Sans doute ne savait il pas que le caporal-chef était un "maniaque de la propreté". Mais étrangement, il surpassa son dégout de la saleté et attrapa avec force la main du mourrant.

-Tu nous a était d'une grande utilité. Et tu l'est toujours. La volonté que tu me laisse vas me donner de la force. Je te le promet ! Je jure d'éxterminé les titans ! Sa voix était forte et asuré, le soldat pouvait partir en paix. Le sang coula alors de la mains du mourrant puis tomba au sol.

-Caporal-chef, il est déjà... L'homme avait rendu sont dernier soupire, Petra pleura alors. Elle aussi était accablé pars la mort de sont camarade.

-Tu croit qu'il ma écouté jusqu'au bout ?

-Il vous a surrement entendu. Regardé il a l'air paisible. Lui assura elle, est cela sembler vrais. L'homme afficher un visage paisible, calme. Il l'avait entendu jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'il se relever, le commandant arriva sur son cheval suivit de quelque hommes. Il donna alors l'ordre de replie. Rivaille réalisa alors qu'en donnant en donnnant l'ordre de se replier, le soldat serait mort pour rien. Se qui commença a l'énervé. Mais le Commandant dit alors une chose qui troubla tout le monde. Des titans était en train de se dirigé vers la ville, autrement dit a Trost. Cela voulait donc dire que le mur avait peut être était percé.

Il commencèrent alors a se replier et a partir vers le district.

Mur Fantasque, District de Trost

Je...je venait de me faire dévoré. Du moins je croit. Je n'en suis plus très sur a présent. J'ai l'impréssion d'être dans un rêve ou bien un cauchemard ? Je ne sait plus. Alors que je venait de pousser un long crie, du moins j'avait tenté a travers ce crie de dire a Clarissa de survivre. Maintenant que je suis la je me dit que j'ai était stupide. J'avait dit a Clarissa de ne pas se laisser envahire pars la haine et la vengance, mais c'est ce que moi j'ai fait en voyant Thomas se faire dévoré.

Qu'elle idiote, pendant toute ces année. J'avait fait de mon mieux pour être insensible a tout, je n'avait plus versé de larmes. De tout mon coeur je ne souhaiter que protéger Clarissa. Mais la réalité m'avait rattraper, même si j'avait jouer les sans-coeur. Thomas, Eren et tout les autres. Ils avait réussie a toucher mon coeur, sans m'en rendre compte je m'était attacher a eux. C'est ce qui aujourd'hui cause ma déchéance.

-Clarissa... C'était la seule chose a laquel j'avait maintenant envie de penser. Que dirait elle en sachant que je suis morte ? Elle penserait surement que je suis stupide, et que je ne sait pas tenir les promesse que je lui fait. Elle haïra Armin, quoi que non. Après tout elle est trop gentille pour en vouloir a quelqu'un même si cette personne n'a rien pus faire pour m'aider. De plus Armin, c'est peut être déjà fait dévoré lui aussi. Qui sait au fond ? Eren, si ils ce sont fait dévoré pars le même.

Le liquide dans lequel je suis, bouge. Le déviant doit surement bougé, maintenant qu'il ma dévoré. Tien, c'est étrange. Je me sent tellement sereine. Je vait bientôt mourir et je reste la s'en me débattre ou faire quoi que ce soit.

-Clarissa... Tien quelqu'un qui connait ma soeur ? C'est étrange il me rappel quelqu'un. C'est...Thomas !

-Thomas, c'est toi ?!

-Luka ? Tu t'es aussi faite dévoré ? Il était a quelque métre de moi, le liquide m'empêcher d'avancer. C'était comme étre pris dans sont duvet le matin, quand on est tellement coincer qu'il nous faut énormément de temps pour réussir a en sortir. C'était la même chose mais en version liquide, super épait.

-Oui. Pardon, je voulait te sauver et voila le résultat ! Nous somme tout les deux piéger ici ! Si seulement il y avait un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, je vais bientôt mourir. C'est tellement dommage, j'aurait aimer...lui dire que je l'aime. Tu pense qu'elle me pleurera ?

-Au temps que moi si ont ne fait rien ! Une idée me vint alors, il suffisait de grimper jusqu'a la bouche du titan, de lui casser des dent ainsi nous pourions sortir ! Ou alors il fallait que j'éssaye de découper la nuque du titan de l'intérieur. Sauf que l'un comme l'autre était plutôt impossible. Thomas, il faut qu'ont réussisent a grimpé la haut !

-Comment ? Je...je n'est plus de force. Dit Luka...

-Quoi ?

-Tu croit, que...tu croit qu'elle aurait voulut...

-Qui ?

-Clarissa. Tu croit qu'elle aurait voulut sortir avec moi ? J'aurait bien aimé...me mariée avec elle...j'aurait était si heureux... Le liquide écarlate, commencer a l'attiré un peut plus vers le fond a chaque seconde.

-Tu...tu l'épousera ! Vous aurait des dizaine de merdeux, et vous creverait de vieillesse ensemble, comprit ! Aller maintenant, il faut que l'ont grimpe !

-Oui, je doit...je doit...Clarissa... Il s'engoufré trop, au train ou il aller il serait mort avant que je ne l'atteigne.

-Thomas ! Il fallait que je m'éfforce a avancer, j'y était présque ! Débbat toi, Thomas ! Je suis prèsque a t'es coter ! Ont vas s'ent sortir toi et moi ! Tu m'entend ! J'aller le toucher, je le tenait juste...juste un petit efford. J'aller le toucher, mais ce fut trop tard. Il sombra dans le liquide. Thomas ! Non...NON ! Thomas ! Je tenta de plonger vers lui, mais je ne voyez rien. La visibilité était nul et le liquide m'entrainer dans le fond de l'estomac du titan. Si jamais je l'attaigner, il me serait impossible de remonter. Malgré sa. Je devait réussir. Pour Thomas. Oui, pour Thomas mon ami ! Le crétin qui était tomber amoureux de mon idiote de soeur ! THOMAS ! Le liquide entré dans ma bouche m'empêchant de réspiré.

Je le récupéra alors, j'était sur que c'était lui. Mon instinc me disait que c'était bien Thomas que je tenait avec toute mes force. Malheureusement, a nous deux. Avec seulement moi de consciente il était impossible de reussir a remonter. Alors que de toute mes force je tentais l'éspoir vain, de remonter a la surfasse. Je sentie une douce chaleurs m'étreindre. J'eut l'impréssion de m'endormir. Je ne mourrait pas, quelque chose en moi m'assuré que j'aller vivre. Je me sentie alors en sécurité, enfermer dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. C'était chaud, protecteur, vivant. Mais aussi, agrésif, déstructeur, meurtrié. La dernière chose que je remarqua avant de tomber dans une sorte d'êtat second fut le corps du déviant transpércé et mort, ainsi qu'une main gigantesque tenant avec fermetter Thomas.

Après cela j'eu du mal a me souvenir de ce qui était arriver ensuite. Je déposa le corp de Thomas, au dessus du mur Rose. La ou devait se dérouler l'opération de replie. Des soldats le prirent pour s'occuper de lui. Sa vie était désomet entre leurs mains. Les soldats me lancer des regard éffrayer ils n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi j'avait sauver Thomas. Peut m'importer sur l'instant. Je n'avait maintenant plus qu'un objéctif. Après celui de sauver Thomas, maintenant je devait éxtérminer tout les titans entré a Trost.

En arrivant en ville je croisa un titan, tuant d'autre titans. Instinctivement je comprit que c'était Eren et qu'il ne me voudrait aucun mal. C'était d'ailleurs vraiment le cas. C'est alors que nous somme tomber sur Clarissa et Mikasa. Toute deux était en danger...

Mur Rose, Ecluse, zone de tir

-Je vais vous tuer...

Je me reveiller tout juste d'une sorte de long rêve. A mes coter se trouver Eren, il afficher une expréssion de plaisir pur et simple. Il devait encore être a moitier dans les vappe. A nos coter se trouver Armin, Mikasa et Clarissa.

-Clarissa...Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joue. J'était tellement heureuse, je pouvait a nouveau la serré contre moi. Je la tenait contre moi, ayant alors peur qu'ele disparaisse comme mon rêve.

-Luka. Elle pleura a sont tour quoi que je soupçonna qu'elle ne c'était arrêter de pleurer que pendant un cours instant. Je vit alors un grand nombre de soldats rassembler autours de nous. Ils sembler très effrayer et armées jusqu'au dent. Il sembler se murmuré quelque chose comme " Vous avez écouter, il veut tous nous tuer..."

Je réalisa alors, que ils était effrayer pars Eren et Moi. De plus les mots de Eren, sembler les avoir déstabiliser. Ils croyez réelement que nous allions les dévoré...comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Si ce n'était que sa encore ! Mikasa et Clarissa sembler toute deux prête a en découdre avec les soldats. Sa senter le pugila, a 20km a la ronde. Au trains ou sa aller tout le monde finiré pars tuer tout le monde sauf que c'eut d'en face était mieux équipé. Ils avait leurs lames, des fusils et des canon. Alors que nous n'avion que des lames et nos équipement tridimentionel pour nous déffendre.

Eren sembla alors choisir se moment pour reprendre constance. Il ne sembler pas saissir ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour simpifier les chose Armin nous expliqua ce qui était exactement en train de se passer.

-Ils vous ont tous vus sortirent des corps des deux titans, ils ont peur que vous soyez des titans et que du coup vous dévoriez tout le monde. C'est la que Eren et moi avons réelement comprit. C'est soldats, nous voyez comme des ennemies de l'humanité. Ils nous voyez, comme des monstre, comme...

-Des titans.

Mur Rose, Ecluse

Alors que notre situation sembler s'envenhimer un peut plus a chaque seconde, tout les soldats c'était replier de l'autre coter du mur est attendez des directive. La 104éme brigades, ses survivants et blesser se trouver également la. Ymir, sembler inquiéte de ne pas voir Mikasa est demanda alors a Conny puis a Jean si elle aussi c'était faite tuer comme les autre.

-On est tenue au secret professionel, fut la seul réponse de Jean. Aucun de c'eut qui avait vus Eren et Luka sortir des corps des titans ne devait révéler ses informations. Cela serait sinon juger de trahison envers l'huamaniter ou une quelquonque chose du genre.

Pendant ce même laps de temps, les soldats avait crée un mur protecteur grace au corps des titans. Pour l'instant cela était suffisant mais sa ne tiendrait surement pas longtemps.

Aucun d'eux ne se douter de ce qui était en train d'arriver au cinq recrue. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il risquer de se faire tuer, pour trahison contre l'humanité.

Mur Rose, Ecluse, Zone de tir

-Jeunes recrue, Jaëger, Soulness, Arlelt et Ackerman. Vous êtes en train de commettre un acte de rébélion ! Je vais devoir décider de votre sort.

Ce type, il commencer vraiment a devenir agacant a force de beugler comme ça. J'était parfaitement d'accore sur le fait d'être soupçoner de trahison mais pourquoi impliqué Mikasa, Clarissa et Armin ? Eux n'avait rien fait, ils ne fesait que nous déffendre. Quoi que Mika et Clary sembler toute deux bien partie pour tuer tout le monde. C'était effrayant de voir ma soeur comme sa. Sauf que la connaissent elle bluff surement ou alors elle serait réelement capable du pire pour me sauver ?

Le Capitaine, Woerman continuer toujours son baratin, complétement stupide. De toute façon, ils nous tuerait quoi que l'ont fasse. C'est d'ailleurs toujours comme ça que sa se déroule. Il vous force a révéler des truc contre votre survie mais en réaiter d'es qu'ils en ont fini, vous être lapidé, pendu, crucifier, bruler vif sur la place publique, fussiler bref rien de bien réjouissant au final.

-Je vous le demande franchement !

Qu'es qu'il aller encore sortir. De toute façon il aller nous tuer alors au temps ne pas l'écouté et chercher un plan de sortie !

-Qui est-vous vraiment, des humains ? Ou bien des titans ?

Hein ? J'avait bien écouté ? Ce malade nous poser vraiment une question aussi conne que c'elle la ? Je m'attendez a un truc plus stylé genre; Je vous le demande franchement, êtes vous de notre coter ou non ? ou un truc du genre, Compter vous nous tuer ou alors aller vous nous aider ? Mais franchement la ! Nous demander si ont est humains ou pas il a vraiment un grain ! Eren sembler en train de réfléchire donc je décida de prendre les devant. Ce qui bien sur eut pour effet de térroriser Clarissa. J'avoue qu'en général je ne suis pas doué comme oratrice mais je peut au moins répondre a un truc tout bête comme ça non ?

-Vous êtes con ou quoi ? Lançait-je avec arrogance, Nous somme des humains !

Est voila, Clarissa se tenait la tête avec ses mains en soupirant. Bhein quoi ? J'avait rien dit de grave ! Juste que j'était humaine. Enfin a ma façon, donc d'une façon qui me vaudrait des problémes pour changer.

Certain soldats semblérent d'ailleurs s'offuscer a cause de ma petite plaisenterie quoi qu'elle n'avait rien de drôle.

Sauf que pour le coup ma réponse n'eu pas vraiment le résulat escompter. A la place leurs fusils était braquer sur nous, mais en plus maintenant ils était charger. Eren ne comprenait pas le sens de toute ses discution visant a nous éliminé. Mikasa avait sortie ses lames et Clarissa...rien que dit penser j'en suis encore effrayer. Ses yeux semblèrent avoir viré au noir et elle avait quatre lames dans les mains. Vraiment elle n'avait pas du tout l'air aussi gentille que d'habitude.

-Si vous tenter quoi que ce soit a leurs encontre, je jure que c'est moi qui vous tuerait jusqu'au dernier ! Je n'en est peut être pas l'air mais je suis très forte. De plus aujourd'hui j'ai eut l'occasion d'affronter et de tuer un grand nombres de titans ! Alors immaginer ce que je pourrait vous faire ! Mikasa sortie un spitch équivalant, vraiment ont aurait dit des réincarnation de déesse de la morts des temps anciens.

Le type le plus effrayer était le Capitaine Woerman, a chaque minute qui passer il fessait une tête de plus en plus constipé. Si il avait besoin d'aller au toilette, il fallait le faire avant ! A moins que ce ne soit juste, le fait qu'il soit très effrayer ? Ses yeux avait l'air de se retraqueter vers son cerveau et il avait un sacré paquet de ride. Sont expréssion était figé, dans la terreur. Bref, déjà qu'il était pas trés beau maintenant c'était pire.

Un homme proche de lui, lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Il regarder Mikasa avec insistance puis il regarda Clarissa. Au moins elles avait reussi a les intimidés, c'est plutôt un bonne chose. Ou alors ils penser simplement que ce serait une trop grande perte que c'elle de Clarissa et Mikasa.

Armin intérvint alors, pour proposer que l'ont négocie. Le problèmes c'est que l'ont ne **peut pas **négocier avec des types qui tente de vous tuer alors que vous les avait aider.

-NOUS SOMME HUMAINS ! Hurla alors Eren

Les soldats semblèrent ce calmer graçe a sa réaction. Encore heureux. Ou peut être pas...le chef avait toujours l'air constipé, il sembler peser le pour et le contre.

-Je voit...Ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne peut pas faire autrement. Il commencer a lever le bras droit. Sa ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il aller nous tiré dessus.

-Comme je le penser...il était impossible que vous fassiez autre chose que ça n'est-ce pas...vous êtes minable...murmurait-je alors.

Clarissa et Mikasa se repossitionairent a nos coter, elle sembler parfaitement syncroniser sur l'instant.

-Pars le haut, il faut s'enfuire !

Elle nous avait possitioner sur leurs épaules et courrait aussi vite qu'elles le pouvait. Eren se débatit et fonca sur Armin, nous entrainent avec lui. L'hommes de son bras droit, fit signe de nous éliminé. Nous étions tous les cinq coincer a cause de Eren. Sa réaction sembler indiqué qu'il avait une idée. Je décida donc de lui faire confiance.

Le canon cracha alors l'obut qu'il bientôt nous exploserait au visage. Nous etions sérré les un contre les autre. Armin et Clarissa fermèrent les yeux. Etrangement, Clarissa n'avait pas peur. Ou alors je divaguer, elle porta sa mains droite a sont visage. Elle devait surement ce sentir mal. Après tout elle est de constitution fragile. Je vit alors Eren se mordre la main droite. Un bruit d'éxplosion résonna alors, pourtant un seul tir d'obus avait était fait. je vit alors se même éclaire, celui qui avait annoncer pars deux fois l'arriver du titan colossal.

Nous fument alors protéger de l'éxplosion pars une cage thoracique gigantésque. Les soldats avec la fumer ne pouvait voir ce qui était arriver. Il croyez nous avoir tuer.

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Eren c'était changer en titans est ainsi nous avait tous protéger. Nous lui devions la vie. Armin et Mikasa était choqué et paralyser. Clarissa sembler détendu maintenant et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Quand a moi j'était impréssioner que Eren est comprit comment ce changer en titan.

La fumer se dissipa alors au yeux des soldats. Leurs yeux se remplirent de terreur, et ils poussèrent des hurlement. Il était paniqué et térroriser. Il n'avait pas crut a notre humanité maintenant ils en subissait les conséquence.

-UN TITAN !

_Et voila, a la semaines prochaine pour la suite ! N'oublier pas de me laisser vos avis et bonne fin de week-end !_


	10. Chapitre 10: Ce que je peut accomplir

CHAPITRE 10: CE QUE JE PEUT ACCOMPLIR

_~~La lutte pour le district de Trost~~_

Mur Rose, Ecluse

Alors que notre situation sembler critique, du coter des blesser et des soldats ayant survécu. Les chose sembler aller de mal en pie. Beaucoup de soldats avait peur de retourner se battre contre les titans.

Ils était beaucoup trop nombreux pour être ignorez. Certain même, songer au suicide. D'autre au contraire, comme Sasha tenter de jouer la comédie pour ne plus avoir a retourné a se battre. Certain autre comme Marco, tenter de calmer la situation. Ou alors d'autre encore comme Jean, Annie, Berthold et Reiner ne fessait rien. Il attendez que les chose se passe.

-Qu'es que vous penser, qu'ils vont leur faire ? Demanda alors Jean pour briser le silence

-Ils vont s'en doute les tuer...murmura Reiner

-Tu pense ? C'est dommage...Dit alors Berthold

-Clarissa...j'espère que tu t'en sortira...

-Tu a dit quelque chose, Annie ? Demanda Berthold

-Non, rien.

-Ont ne peut pas empêcher ça ? Dit alors Jean soudain très inquiet

Alors que Reiner aller répondre quelque chose, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Puis de la vapeur et de la fumer s'éleva. Les gens commencèrent a paniquer et a crier. Les quatre soldats, se mirent alors en route de la zone de tir. En quelque minutes ils furent arriver.

Ils restèrent bouche bée, pars la vue qui s'offrez a eux. Un buste de titan, sans peau. La cage thoracique ainsi que la colonne vertébrale du titan était d'ailleurs complètement visible. L'avant de la tête n'était composer que du crane seulement, et l'arrière posséder des tissus, et muscles, mais il ne posséder pas de cheveux. Le titan ne posséder également qu'une seul œil. A la place du second, n'était qu'un trou profond et sombre.

De notre coter nous étions quatre a se serrez les un les autre. Armin était très paniquer mais en quelque mots, Mikasa réussi a le rassuré du moins un peut. Je rester quelque peut choquer pars la situation mais je me reprit vite. Clarissa, était égal a elle même plonger dans ses réflexion et sembler fixé un point invisible a l'horizon.

Les soldat eux était complètement paniquer, le capitaine Woerman sembler encore plus effrayer qu'avant. L'une de ses coéquipière, voulut lui dire d'attaquer le titan avec leurs lames mais étant trop effrayer refusa net. Elle sembler irrité pars la réponse du Capitaine mais n'en dit rien.

Il beugla alors des ordre comme; tenez vous sur vos garde et recharger le canon. Pendant ce temps Eren, sortie du corps du titan pour accourir vers nous. En fessant cela le corps du titan commencer a se décomposer. Les soldats ne voyant rien n'agissait pas. C'était un avantage, dont nous devions profiter. De la ou nous étions l'ont pouvait tout voir mais eux ne le pouvait pas.

Sauf que nous savions parfaitement que des que la visibilité serait de retour pour eux. Ils nous chargerait a nouveau. De plus maintenant que Eren c'était transformer, il était désormais plutôt compliquer d'engager la conversation. Eren fit alors un suggestion, qui dans un sens nous serait sûrement utile pour l'avenir.

-Je me suis souvenu d'un chose. La cave. La cave de ma maison. Mon père ma dit que la vérité s'y trouver. Il est aussi a l'origine de ce que je suis. En allant dans cette cave, je saurait ce que sont ces titans.

-C'est ton père qui ta fait te transformer en titan ? Demandai-je, mais pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais si je vais là-bas je le découvrirait sûrement. Toi pars contre tu a une idée de comment c'est arriver ?

-Non, aucune. Si je le savait, je te l'aurait dit.

-Peut être que c'est transmissible pars le sang ou quelque chose du genre ? suggéra Armin

-Je pense pas, sinon Clary aussi se changerait en titan.

-C'est vrais. Affirma telle

-Dans tout les cas, rendons nous là-bas pour savoir !

-Oui, mais il faut d'abord sortirent d'ici.

Pendant que nous parlions, la fumer commencer a se dissiper. Les soldats recommencer a bouger également. Le crane du titan tomba alors au sol, provoquant un gros nuage noir de poussière. Profitant du peut de temps qu'il nous rester Eren, nous expliqua se qu'il compter faire.

-Je vais m'en aller d'ici, et je vais franchir le mur et tenter d'atteindre la cave après m'avoir changer en titan. Je ne sait pas trop comment j'y arrive mais je peut le faire. Luka, tu viendra avec moi ?

-Oui, je veut savoir et comprendre tout. De plus ici, toi et moi nous ne somme plus en sécurité.

Alors qu'il parler, Eren sembler devenir de plus en plus pale. Il sembler également avoir des difficultés a parler et respirer. Il commença même a saigner du nez. Sans doute c'est transformations l'affaiblissez plus qu'il ne le penser. De cette façon jamais il ne pourrait y aller.

-Comment allons nous faire, ton corps semble avoir beaucoup de mal a accepter t'es transformation. Pour l'instant il faudrait que tu te repose, mais comment faire ?

-Laisse tomber, ce ne sera pas la peine. Si je me repose ils nous tueront. Il s'adressa ensuite a Mikasa, Armin et Clarissa. Vous trois il faut que vous arrêtiez de nous défendre. Comme sa ils ne vous tueront pas. Pendant que Luka et moi partirons.

-Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question je vient aussi ! s'insurgea Clarissa

Ni elle ni Mikasa ou même Armin ne voulez être laisser derrière. Mais si nous les prenions avec nous, ils risquerait de ce faire tuer pars notre faute. Connaissant Clarissa, elle n'abandonnerait pas, Mikasa non plus d'ailleurs. Elle, Clarissa et Eren commencèrent a se disputer a se sujet. Cela risquer de durait longtemps.

-C'est ma sœur je ne peut pas la laisser !

-Tu n'a pas le choix ils vont vous tuer !

-Je ne veut pas t'abandonner, Eren !

Armin pendant ce temps sembler nous chercher a tous une échappatoire. Les soldats de leurs coter était de plus en plus agiter. Il était certain que maintenant ils aller nous attaquer avec leurs canon un seconde fois. Leurs lames serait inefficace puisque Eren et moi pouvions nous transformer en titan et cas nous deux nous étions bien plus fort. Plus le temps passer plus le visage d'Armin sembler déprimer. Il était sûrement au plus mal. Eren aller s'en aller et le laisser seul, si Mikasa et Clarissa continuait a crier pour nous suivre nous serions obligé des les emmener. Enfin elles saurait se débrouiller, j'en était certaine mais j'avais tellement peur pour Clarissa. Je ne m'en remettrait pas si elle mourrait pars ma faute.

-Ont vient...! Crièrent une fois encore Clarissa et Mikasa

-Attendez un peut, j'ai un deuxième plan. Dit Alors Eren

-J'espère que c'est une meilleur idée que l'autre sinon tu risque gros...murmura Clary

-Armin, je peut aussi te laisser juger. Surprit le petit blond releva la tête ne semblant pas comprendre se que Eren attendez exactement de lui. Je sait bien que ça manque de réalisme. Cette force de titan, il serait plus utile de l'utiliser au service de l'armée. C'est peut être absurde mais, si tu peut convaincre la garnison que nous ne somme pas une menace, alors je te ferait confiance et t'obéirait.

Le plan de Eren était donc simple. Demander a Armin et ces capacité de génie oratoire pour convaincre les membre de la garnison en face de nous. Si il en était capable nous serions sauver et rejoindront peut être les bataillon. Si il ne le pouvait pas, la première option serait obligatoire pour sauver nos vie a tous.

Il ne nous rester que quinze seconde avant le prochain tir d'obus. Il fallait que Armin se décide maintenant.

-Alors, tu en est capable Armin ? demandai-je

Armin, se poser mille question. Il se demander pourquoi Eren, lui demander de le faire alors qu'il est le plus faible d'entre nous. Il ne sembler pas comprendre que en réalité il était fort. Du moins a sa manière, c'est un génie et il peut nous aider. Mais il ne sembler pas s'en être rendu compte.

Pendant que Eren était en train de convaincre Armin qu'il pouvait le faire, un nouveau morceau du titan tomba au sol. Armin réalisa alors enfin qu'il n'était pas un boulet inutile pour nous.

-Tu comprend maintenant, Armin ? Nous quatre somme fort avec nos lames afin de ce battre mais toi tu excelle dans un art plus grand encore. Tu est un génie, un génie capable de convaincre ses soldats !

Armin se releva, et jura d'arriver a les convaincre. En échange il nous demanda de faire notre possible pour montrer que nous ne contions pas nous opposer. Il s'avança alors rapidement vers les soldats, il enleva sont équipement et avança fièrement.

Les soldats prirent peur et crurent d'abord que c'était Eren qui tenter de les attaquer. Mais rapidement ils se reprirent. Ils voulurent d'abord lui tiré dessus, puis Armin leva les mains en l'air en signe de redissions. Il affirma alors que Eren et moi n'étions pas des monstre et que nous comptions leur dirent tout ce que nous savions.

-Je ne vais pas vous écouter m'implorer ! Cria alors Woerman, Surtout après vous être dévoiler sous nos yeux ! Si tu insinue qu'ils ne sont pas nos ennemies, alors prouve le ! Si tu en est incapable, je devrait éliminé le risque !

-Il n'y a pas besoin de preuve ! Le problème n'est pas de savoir ce qu'ils sont.

-Commentaire?!

-Beaucoup de gens disent les avoir vus, alors ils ont du voir également qu'ils se sont battu contre les titans et que c'est même titan ont même tenter de les dévoré ! Ce qui signifie que les titans, les ont considérait au même titre que nous comme des proie ! Nous pouvons toujours nous creuser la tête, cette vérité ne changera pas ! Hurla Armin a bout de nerf, il avait vaillamment parler. J'était extrêmement fier de lui. Eren et Mikasa aussi. Clarissa elle sembler en proie au tourment. Pendant que les soldats réfléchissait a ce que Armin venait de leurs dire, je demanda Clarissa ce qu'elle avait.

-Qu'es-ce que tu a, Clarissa ?

-Hein ? Rien ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchissez seulement. Je les mal juger ont dirait... murmura telle

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, je disait juste qu'il était formidable de parler comme ça.

-Tu a raison.

Alors que nous pension que c'était enfin terminer, Woerman hurla de contre-attaquer. Il avait penser que nous voulions le piéger. Il était complètement obnubilé pars l'idée de nous détruire. Il était en train de convaincre ses hommes que nous mentions, et que nous voulions seulement tous les tuer. Que en réalité nous n'avions tout simplement jamais était humains que tout cela n'était fait que pour les duper. Était il si aveugle ? Nous vivons ici depuis toujours et voila qui ose nous dire que c'était totalement faux ?!

C'est hommes reprirent alors les armes aussi rapidement qu'il nous avait fait confiance. Armin avait échouer. Ce crétin de Woerman était désormais trop aveugle pour tenter de nous comprendre. Malgré sa nous continuions tous de faire confiance a Armin. Il pouvait le faire ce n'était pas encore terminer. Il se tourna vers nous et observa notre réaction.

Chacun de nous, le regarder. Du regard nous lui indiquions qu'il devait continuer et que nous avions confiance en lui.

-Armin, tu peut le faire. Tu en a la force et le courage. Lui dit alors Clarissa, comme pour lui dire que j'étais en accord avec cela je hocha simplement la tête. Eren et Mikasa firent de même. Il avait comprit, qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il posa alors sa main droite sur son cœur avec fermeté et plaça la gauche dans son dos.

-Je suis un soldat qui a jurer d'offrir son cœur pour la renaissance de l'humanité ! Si il faut perdre la vie pour suivre ma conviction, alors avec plaisir ! Si les soldats survivants s'associent a sa force de titan, il n'est pas impossible de reconquérir cette ville ! Je souhaite la gloire de l'humanité ! Alors pendant le peut de temps que j'ai avant de mourir, je vous explique que sa tactique en vaut la peine !

Il était réellement un soldats, fier, brave et capable de se sacrifier pour ses amis et pour l'humanité. Cette petite tête blonde était réellement impressionnante. Un peut plus et je pense que je pleurerait, ce que Clarissa fessait d'ailleurs. Ou parce qu'elle penser que nous étions clairement foutu ou elle était vraiment émus.

Les soldats eux aussi eurent du mal a s'en remettre, ils était totalement convaincu pars Armin. Sa ce lisait dans leurs regard et dans leurs mouvement. L'un des acolyte de Woerman tenta alors de lui dire que les paroles de Armin mériter de la considération, mais a nouveau il refusa net. Il ne voulez même pas y réfléchir.

A nouveau alors y commença a lever son bras droit signe de nous tiré dessus avec leurs canon. C'était fini ce type, je le hanterait toute sa vie entière. Je hanterait même sa famille jusqu'à la dernière génération et je les maudirait aussi d'avoir eu un tel imbécile !

Mikasa et Clarissa commencèrent a dégainé leurs lames, elles se battrez jusqu'au bout. Eren et moi, commencions a approcher nos mains de nos visage. Je le fessait en pensant sincèrement que c'était de cette façon que l'ont pouvait se transformer. Armin lui, était rester figé les yeux fermer la mains sur le cœur.

Woerman avait maintenant, la main maintenu en l'air. Il s'apprêter a l'abaisser avec force quand sont bras fut retenu pars quelque chose.

-Arrête. Un ordre simple et précis.

-Commandant Pixis !

Ouf, nous étions sauver pars le Commandant de la garnison. Dot Pixis, un vieil homme excentrique et assez pencher sur la bouteille mais sage et réfléchie également. C'est également le plus haut responsable des territoires du sud, dont le district de Trost. Il a les plein pouvoir concernant la défense de la zone la plus peut de temps il réussi a empêcher les soldats de tous nous tuer.

-C'est pas passer loin ! Dit alors Clarissa avant de tomber dans les pommes

-Clary ! Elle c'est évanouie a cause de tout ça...la pauvre c'était vraiment pas sa journée.

-Tu la dit, ce n'était pas la notre aussi. Affirma Eren

Mikasa, Eren et moi nous somme alors foncer vers Armin pour le prendre dans nos bras et le féliciter. Il avait tenue bon, le seul hic c'était qu'il était tomber face a un crétin.

Mur Rose, Au dessus du district de Trost

Une fois que les événement furent passer, le commandent nus conduisit au dessus du mur Rose, entre l'ecluse et le district de Trost. Pendant un long moment nous lui avons raconter ce qui c'était passer, ce que nous avions fait et aussi ce que nous savions sur nos transformation. Il fut d'ailleurs très ouvert d'esprit et se permit même de faire une farce quand au fait que je pouvait me changer en titan femelle.

-Maintenant, si je devait mourir avaler pars une aussi jolie titan femelle, ce serait fait avec plaisir ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas a dire c'était un grand excentrique ! Après cela il ce porta garant de nos vie et en reprenant les mots de Armin nous fit une proposition.

C'elle de débarrasser le districts de Trost des titans. Eren et moi devions a tout prix reboucher le trou que le colossal avait crée. Pour ce faire, nous devions récupérez une énorme pierre ce trouvant dans le district. Avec elle nous reboucheront le trou et il n'y aurait cas tuer les titans encore présent.

Il but alors une grande gorgé de sont scotch. (du moins je croit que s'en est mais dans tout les cas ce n'est pas de l'eau...) Puis il s'approcha de Eren et de moi. Il nous posa une question, une seule.

-Aller vous le faire oui ou non ? A cette instant ses yeux d'un doré aussi sombre que de l'ambre nous fixèrent, ils était semblable a c'eut d'un aigle est sincèrement je les trouva affreusement terrorisante. Il fixa alors l'horizon se trouvant derrière nous. Semblant signifier que de notre réponse dépendrait la survie de tout ce qui se trouver de cette autre coter. Notre réponse fut alors immédiate

-Oui, nous allons le faire, quoi qu'il arrive !

_Cette journée sembler ne pas finir, mais celons ce que nous ferions, cette journée se finirait ou alors n'aurait plus de fin. Tourmenter pars les hommes j'avais entrevue leurs véritable nature aujourd'hui. Certain était intelligent et réfléchie, d'autre courageux ou encore solidaire, mais certain était également stupide et même complètement immoraux._

_Aujourd'hui Eren et moi devront tout faire pour que cette journée est enfin une fin pour tout le monde mais qu'il puisse également y avoir un "lendemain" pour tous._

_Je combattrait jusqu'à mourir, pour que demain vienne enfin ! Cars se demain, serait pour nous remplie de promesse et de bonheur._

_Et voila le chapitre 10 est terminer ! Pfiou ! j'ai eut du mal avec celui la ! Les chapitre 9 et 10 ont pour moi était assez dur cars cette partie et c'elle que je trouve la plus ennuyante vus qu'il ne si passe pas un million de chose mais c'est quand même un moment que je tenez a faire. Bref je vous promet plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre qui sera également le dernier de l'arc de la bataille du district de Trost ! _


	11. Chapitre 11: La fin de ce jour

_Et le voila enfin se dernier chapitre du premier arc de VIK ! Je suis assez fier de se chapitre quoi qu'il doit y avoir quelque petit point que j'aurait peut être du modifier. Dans tout les cas a moins de ne faire une réécriture je pense qu'il vas rester comme ça. Enfin bref bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 11: LA FIN DE CE JOUR

_Cette journée malheureusement toujours innachever, était marquer pars la souffrance et pars le sang. Alors que le Commendant Pixis, avait planifier intégralement son plan. Nombre de personnes protester et hurlait au suicide, contre cela. Tous penser qu'il compter retenter l'opération qui viser soit disant a "récuperez le mur maria" malheureusement cela avait était faux, une connerie visant simplement a réduire la population de 20% voila ce que c'était réelement. Pixis, appuya alors la ou ça fessait mal. _

_Il rappela a chaque personne tentant de désérté que en retournant auprès de leurs proche. Ils ne ferait qu'augmenter la peur constante des titans, de plus si rose venait a tomber et que la population devait alors se térrait a Sina, ce serait alors la fin de tout. Cette fois réduire la population de 20% ne suffirait pas, cette fois l'humanité pérrirait pour de bon. Il ajouta seulement alors que plutôt que de mourir a Sina, aujourd'hui était le meilleur moment pour mourir. _

_La foule se calma et l'opération, pus alors enfin étre lancer. La reconquet de Trost était lancer...pendant ce temps les bataillon revenait avec rapidité, avec un peu de chance reviendrait ils a temps pour nous aider a nous battre ?_

J'était évanouie, depuis un long moment maintenant. La notion du temps m'était impossible. Je ne pouvait dire si 2 minute ou bien 2 heure était passer. J'avait était transferé avec les blesser le temps de me remetre. Je demanda alors a un infirmier se trouvant proche de moi de m'indiquer le temps qui c'était passer. Il fut clair, seul 1 heure 41 minute était passer. Je lui demanda ce qui était advenue de ma soeur et de Eren. Il répondit simplement que l'opération de reconquet de Trost avait commencer et que tout les soldats valide y participer, ainsi que pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

Ne pouvant supporter de savoir Luka seule dans une opération surement suicide, je sortie rapiement de l'infirmerie provisoire, pendant que l'infirmier me hurler de retourner me coucher. J'aller bien maintenant, mes blessure de tantôt était superficielle. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que je reste.

Je récupera mon équipement et monta au dessus du mur Rose. Une fois monter au dessus je trouva avec facilité, le commandent Pixis. L'ayant aperçut avant de m'évanouir je reussi et a le reconnaitre et l'aborda avec mon "tacte légendaire" qui n'arrive que quand sa concerne ma grande soeur.

-Ou est, Luka ?! Je n'y était pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère mais le vieil homme ne fut même pas surprit.

-Elle est là-bas au près de ses trois amis. Ils lutte ensemble pour le salut de l'humanité.

Il m'éxpliqua l'opération en détail, il expliqua également leurs actuel probléme. Eren avait perdue quelque peut la raison et s'en était prit a Mikasa. Luka avait alors du engager le combats contre lui. Pendant ce temps les soldats était en train de mourir les un après les autre. A l'instant ou le commandant me dit cela je vit au loin, Eren voler sur quelque mètres, Luka elle sembler mal en point. Du moins j'avait un peut de mal a bien discérné tout cela.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour aider ?

-Oui, aider a rendre la raison a Eren. Ou alors aider les soldats a lutter, pouvait vous le faire ?

Le pauvre homme ne le montré pas mais je vit dans ses yeux d'aigle qu'il était inquiet mais assumerait tout ce qui arriverait. Je le respecta pour cela même si l'embleme qui arborait me dégouter au plus haut point, la garnison et ces roses.

-Bien sur. Je vais aider les deux dans ce cas.

Je sauta du haut du mur, et fonça aussi rapidement que possible vers Eren et Luka. En quelque minutes, je reussi a arriver. Je vit alors Mikasa, combattant avec des membres de la garnison pendant que Armin sur l'épaule de Luka tenter de persuader Eren de recouvrée la raison.

-Luka ! Elle se tourna vers moi et faillit prendre un coup.

-Clarissa ! Aide nous, il faut sauver Eren. Il faut que toi et Luka attireriez l'attention de Eren pendant que je me poserait sur lui.

-Comprit.

Suivant ses ordres, je cria sur Eren. Le trouvant idiot et bon a rien, je l'insulta et attira son attention, pendant que Luka profitant de sont innatention le frappa au visage. Sonner, Eren tomba au sol. Armin s'approcha alors de lui puis fit une entaille dans la nuque du titan au yeux vert. Eren, prit pars la douleur se mit a crier et hurler puis s'arrêta. Armin entama alors une longue disscution avec le corps inanimé du brun. Luka tenta alors de soulever le rocher mais aussi tôt elle esayer, aussitôt les titans rappliquer.

Mikasa et d'autre soldats dont deux qui était avec Woerman et avait accesoirement tenter de nous tuer. Etait alors arriver en renfort pour tenter de l'aider en tuant les titans autours d'elle.

Voyant que plus loin, Jean était en difficulter je partie pour l'aider. Au moment ou j'arriva Marco était déjà intérvenue, mais je ne fut pas totalement inutile. Pendant que Jean monta sur le murs au coter des autres, j'attira trois titan puis après quelque pirouette atterie sur le mur ou déjà se trouver un nombre impréssionant de personne.

-Vous aller bien ? Quel est l'étandu des perte ? Demandai-je

-Ils y a pas mal de blesser, les perte son considérable et pour l'instant tout vas bien si ce n'est que la mission semble échouer. Répondit Conny

-Je pense que Eren devrait se remettre bientôt. Quand j'y suis aller Armin le raisonner. Pars contre Luka a du mal a soulever le rocher. A cause de Eren elle a était assez amocher ont dirait, de plus les titans la submerge des qu'elle tente de faire quelque chose. Les chose devrait mieux, se passer pars la suite du moins je le pense.

Ont entendit alors un gigantesque hurlement se faire entendre. Tous nous avons alors regarder dans la direction du crie, Eren et Luka...D'un même effort avec toute leurs force, ils porter le rocher.

Armin avait reussi ! Eren, avait enfin reprit ses esprits. Sincérement, il avait mit longtemps ce con quand même ! L'important de toute façon était les résulat, la toute première victoire de l'humanité face au titan. 1 a XXX, autrement dit un petit chiffre certe mais pour nous, pour les humains. Face a ces monstre, c'est un bien grand progres au vus de toute les perte emagasiner au fils du temps.

A présent nous n'avions tous plus qu'un seul obéctif, protéger Eren et Luka. C'est tout se qui importer en cet instant. La** victoire **et rien d'autre ! Les titans était nombreux et les vaincre ne serait jamais facile, mais nous pouvions le faire !

-Annie, Berthold, Reiner ! Hurlai-je, c'était le moment de mettre au points notre stratégie de combats.

C'elle que nous avions mise au points pendant nos trois ans d'entrainements. Il était vrais et de notoriété public que tout les quatres ne nous cotoyons pas énorméments. Mais quand il sagit de ce battre, cette formation est notre plus grande force. Une équipe, équilibré, forte et intélligente. A nous quatre nous pourrions tout faire avec facilité.

Pendant ces trois chienne d'année, ont avait travailler dur. Ont c'était entrainer et avions suer sang et eau. Tout ça pour que aujourd'hui ont soit **"invincible"**. Même si Annie, avait ses propres objectif prés conçut, c'eut de rejoindre les brigade spécial pour sa sécurité. Nous avions décider tout quatre dans un but commun de survit que c'était notre meilleur chance.

Certe Annie n'aimer pas le travail d'équipe, certe j'était changante dans mes humeur et dans mon caracthère, certe Berthold sembler un peut assosial et certe Reiner était un super guerrirer déffendant les loi et régles des soldats comme personnne mais c'est tout ces détails qui justement nous fortifie.

A mon appel, mes trois coéquiper répondire présent. Sachant parfaitement ce que nous devions faire "Un massacre de masse de titans". En m'entrainant avec eux j'avait simplement cherché a être plus forte pars moi même afin de ne plus/pas dépendre entièrement de Luka. Se fut d'ailleur la meilleurs des chose que j'avait faite, c'était grace a eux et a chacun de mes entrainements que j'avait pus rejoindre le classement, quoi que j'avait laisser Luka croire qu'elle était meilleur que moi. C'est ma grande soeur après tout, elle détéste la défaite, perdre face a moi l'aurait démoraliser...

D'un pas et d'un saut commun, nous somme tout les quatre déscendut jusqu'au trou béant du mur Fantasque. Une fois déscendu nous avons directemet mit au point notre première tactique.

Annie et moi, avons attiré deux titans de huit mètre vers nous puis nous avons alors laisser Reiner et Berthold leurs trancher la nuque d'un geste automatique et précit. Trois titans de quatorze, dix et treize mètre firent ensuite leurs arriver.

Deuxième tactique. Je fonca droit sur Reiner, qui m'aggripa les jambes et me balança sur celui de treize mètre, je m'aggripa a son bras gauche, quand Berthold de son coter trancha une jambes a celui de quatorze mètre pour qu'il bascule en avant et que Annie puisse lui trancher la nuque. Reiner s'attaqua ensuite au dernier, il s'aggripa a sa jambes droite puis fonça sur elle pour trancher un morceau du talon et faire même avec le second.

Il trancha alors la mains gauche du titans, puis lui trancha finalement la nuque. Je creva les yeux du titan de treize mètre qui se débatter avec beaucoup de force. Une fois sa visibilité rendu nul, je profita qu'il se tenait les yeux en hurlant pour lui trancher la nuque a mon tours.

Je redescendit ensuite au sol dans un salto avant.

Pendant ce temps Luka et Eren était présque arriver, nombre de soldats courrait a terre afin d'attiré les titans dans leurs direction. Nombre d'etre eux se firent dévoré, comme l'un des ched d'éscouade "Mitabi." Le sang couler a flot, mais la victoire nous motiver assez pour continuer, l'humanité devait survivre cela seul suffisait a tous nous motivié même si pour cela ont devait mourir afin de seulement la préservé.

Mikasa et Armin ouvrez le chemin a Luka et Eren, qui sembler écraser pars le poids du rocher mais continuer a avancer pour cette cause. Tous d'un effort commun, nous nous battions tous pour sauver l'humaniter. Pour que l'humanité persiste et survivre pendants encore longtemps.

Peut importe tous ce qui arriverait ensuite, nos objectif commun était pour ce seul instant pésent de se battre de toute nos force sans faillir, pour l'humanité même si il fallait pour cela mourir. Cars mourir pour une cause commune et l'un des plus belle façon de mourir pour les soldats comme nous.

Quelque titans continuer a entré et les deux titans était présque arriver encore un petit effort un seul. Tous ensemble nous continuions d'éliminé et de massacré les titans.

Je lanca Annie en l'air, puis m'élanca a mon tour derrière elle. S'aggripant l'une l'autre nos bras et jambes, puis de toute nos force nous somme rejeter en arrière pour trancher la nuque de deux autre titans.

-Aller Y, Eren vous Luka! Hurla Alors Armin

Le trou fut alors enfin boucher, les titans était désormet incapable d'entré et de sortir du district. un souffle violent, emplit de poussière souffla alors, balleyant quelque titans sur son chemin, et fessants danser nos vêtement et cheveux.

Ce spéctacle était a couper le souffle, la beauté de cette instant résider dans tout nos effort et nos crie réunie. Un court instant mais néanmoins magnifique. Beaucoup en réstèrent surpprit pendants un petit moment, ne réalisant pas encore que nous avions réussi.

Toute ces morts, tous ses blesser, toute ses vie, ses familles détruite. Tout cela n'était pas vain aujourd'hui cars grace a tout cela nous avions remporter cette toute première victoire qui nous l'éspérions ne serait pas la seul. Un fumigéne jaune fut alors tiré pour que tout c'eut éloigner de la scène puisse sans rendre compte.

-ONT A GAGNER ! Hurlai-je a plein poumons, pendant que je me balancer dans les air au coter de Annie

La joie sur nos visages était indéscriptible, Annie sourie même plus que d'habitude pour ça. Reiner et Berthold afficher également un air réjouie. Aujourd'hui même Annie et Berthold avait montré ce qu'il ressenter de la joie !

Je retomba au sol, pendant que Annie fut rattraper pars Berthold. J'entre aperçut un petit rougissement du coin de l'oeil. Je rie de bon coeur imité aussitôt pars Reiner qui avait remarquer la même chose que moi.

-Bon...Reiner, Les _**ti n'amoureux**_ je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille voir si Luka vas bien ! Je commencer déjà a m'éloigner quand j'entendit Reiner repondre un Ok, fait gaffe puis un petit bagaiement de mots confut de la part de Berthold et un Hein ? significatif de la part de Annie.

C'était pas demain la veille qu'elle comprendrait que les intention de Berty a son égard n'était pas amical...Je soupira en sougean a l'idée qu'il me faudrait au moins trente ans pour les reunir. C'est qu'elle voulez pas lacher sont petit comfort et ces petite habitude de jeune fille cette Annie !

A l'instant je me rappela d'un petit incident assez drôle, la concernant a elle et Berthold. Rien que dit repenser j'en pleure encore de rire en revoyant l'éxprésion stupéfaite sur sont visage...

Je me diriga alors avec une grande agilité et une très grande rapidité vers Luka et Eren. Tout deux était toujours a l'intérieur des deux corps de titans. De plus de nombreux titans approcher. Tous remonter déjà au dessus du mur. J'aida alors Armin et Mikasa a sortir, Eren et Luka des corps. Mais il sembler s'accrocher a l'intérieur. Ils était évanouie et était brulant. A l'intérieur il devait faire une chaleurs extréme !

Comme certaine partie de leurs corps avait fusioner avec les titans notre seule option fut de coupé, je trancha les partie fusioner de Luka sans me poser de question sans quoije ne l'aurait peut être pas fait.

Sauf que voila, quand ont eut retirez Eren et Luka. Deux titans c'était trop approcher et du coup s'apprêter a nous dévoré jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. L'un d'eux tendit la mains vers nous.

Une chose verte et noir arriva alors rapidement et tua les deux titans avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était la première fois que je voyez quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Deux titan en quelque poigné de seconde seulements. Tout cinq nous somme réster figé devant la vus qui s'offrez a nous.

Un homme tenant deux lames ensanglanté dans ses mains, les cheveux volant, avec un capes verte avec pour signe deux ailes, une noire et une blanche.

-Les ailes de la liberté... murmurai-je alors

Cet homme appartenait au bataillon d'éxploration. Enfin ils était revenue, et nous avait ainsi sauver la vie. Il se retourna alors...

-Hé, les merdeux... Commença t'il

Il s'agissait du Caporal-Chef Rivaille ! C'était lui qui venait de nous sauver !

Alors que Armin bagayer et que Eren et Luka reprenait faiblement leurs esprits, je commencer vaguement a divaguer. Je n'arriver toujours pas a imaginer comment j'avait réussi un tel tour de force ? Comment j'avait reussi a me faire sauver pars lui ? C'était logiquement tout bonement impensable ! Mais pourtant il était belle et bien la devant nous, son regard indifferent, serieux et glacial nous regarder.

J'était tellement absorber pars sa simple présenve que je n'écouta même pas ce qu'il disez. Il sembla d'ailleurs s'offusquer du fait que personne ne lui réponde. Il répéta alors.

-Qu'es que c'est que ce bordel ? D'un voix qu'il voulut plus forte

-He...est bien...Je trouver tout juste mes mots. Il commncer visiblement a s'énérvé, j'entreprit pour le calmer de lui raconter la situation. Une fois cela fait il nous aida a monter sur le mur puis partie tuer les titans se trouvant toujours au district.

Pendant ce temps ont emmena Eren et Luka au prés des blesser. Une fois cela fait je rejoignit Annie, une expression morbide sur le visage. Elle avait du voir quelque chose d'horrible.

Pour la réconforter je la serra contre moi, alors qu'elle murmurait. Ses vêtements était ensanglanter, quelqu'un avait du mourir et elle n'avait rien pus faire. C'était sa.

_Plus tard grace a l'intervention des membres des bataillon d'exploration ont reussi a vidé Trost des titans. Pour cela il nous fallut près de deux jours qui furent long et laborieux. Deux titans de quatre et sept mètre furent également capturé pars les bataillon fin de comprendre d'ou vienne les titans._

_Ce ne fut malheureusement pas la seul chose que l'ont du faire, la ville étant jonché de cadavre et de vomit de titans l'ont du nettoyer sa. Mais comme si voir tous cela n'était pas suffisant..._

Alors que j'essayer d'identifier certain des soldats que j'avait connue, je vit Jean au loin une mine déconfite scotché au visage. Il murmuré des mots comme; c'est impossible...pas lui...

Ne comprenant pas je lui demanda ce qui n'aller pas, ne répondant pas je regarda alors a l'endoit qu'il me montra du regard. C'est ainsi que je vit avec horreur et tristesse le corps en décompossition de Marco. Il ne porter plus son équipement tridimentionel. Il lui manquer la moitier du corps, et sembler avoir était "grignoté" pars un titans. Il était vert, exactement comme le cadavre qu'il était. Mais quand était il mort ?

-Marco...Je pleura simplement, ne pouvant supporter de le regarder plus longtemps, je me forca a regarder ailleur mais ne pus m'empêcher de vomir. Jean était annéantie et moi aussi.

_Ce ne fut encore pas la fin de ces triste moments, cars en emmenant Luka a l'infirmerie j'apprit qu'un titant féminin avec une natte avait sauver Thomas. Je comprit facilement que cet titant était Luka évidaments._

-Il est dans un sale état, il vas survivre ? demandai-je

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore le savoir, il est directement entré en contact avec le contenu de l'estomac d'un titan, pendant un trop long moment. Il a donc peut de chance de s'en sortir.

_Deux jours plus tard, il succomba a ses blessure. Luka l'avait sauver pour rien. Toutefois il est mort heureux. La dernière chose qu'il a fait ses me dire simplement qu'il m'aimer mais...qu'il n'avait pas était assez fort. Il m'avait regarder droit dans les yeux puis ses yeux c'était peut a peut fermer, pour l'éternité._

_J'eut beau tenté de le reveiller, lui dire de lutter qu'il pouvait vivre qu'un jours sans doute je serait capable de l'aimer mais ce fut trop tard. A sa mort il sourriez. Luka fut abbatue et inconsolable. Elle était très attacher a lui._

_Ce jours la les perte furent trop nombreuse pour que chacun puisse hurler de joie. Eren et Luka furent quand a eux enfermer dans un cachot le temps qu'il soit jugé dans un tribunal pour savoir si oui ou non il serait utile a l'humanité et si il fallait les garder ou bien les tuer._

_Rien de tout ce que je put faire ne changea cela, le tribula les jugerait et je douter du fond de mon coeur qu'ils est une quelconque chance de survivre a cela. Mon seul relfexe fut de me possitioner au dessus du mur._

Alors que je me tenait entre le distric, mes lèvres se mirent a remuer et une mélodie en sortie. C'est tout ce que j'avait pour me consoler et m'encourager sur le moment. Une vieille chanson que ma mère m'avait apprise il y a trop longtemps maintenant.

**Der inner Reichtum der Leute ist**

**La richesse intérieur des gens est**

**Wie Licht bunt, durch Farbglas hereinzuscheinen**

**Comme une vive lumière qui brille a travers les verres colorés**

**Das angenehme tägliche Lebenist,**

**Wie ein warmes Kerenlicht**

**La vie quotidienne est agréable, t'elle une chaude bougie**

**Die sehr weite grüne Erde**

**Les vaste plaines vertes,**

**Das reiche schöne Wasser**

**L'eau, riche et belle,**

**Die grandiose Natur sorgt immer noch für ihre Kinder**

**La nature grandiose subvient toujours aux besoins de ses enfants**

**Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen**

**J'éspère que nous pourrons le comprendre un jour**

**Wir gehen zur anderen Seite des Horizontes**

**Nous allons de l'autre coté de l'horizon**

**Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann versehen**

**J'éspère que nous pourrons le comprendre un jour**

**Wir gehen festen Schrites**

**Nous avançons d'un pas ferme**

**Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages**

**Tout ce qui vit meurt un jour.**

**Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht,**

**Que nous soyons prêt a mourir ou non,**

**Der Tag kommt sichter**

**Ce jour va inéluctablement arriver.**

**Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog ?**

**Est-ce un ange qui est descendu du ciel qui s'assombrit ?**

**Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsenspalte heraus kroch ?**

**Est-ce un démon qui a rempé hors d'une crevasse ?**

**Tränen, Ärger, Mitleit, Grausamkeit,**

**Les larmes, la colère, la pitié, la cruauté**

**Frieden, Chaos, Glaube, Verrat**

**La paix, le chaos, la croyance, la trahison,**

**Wir werden gegen unser Schicksal ankämpfen**

**Nous nous battrons contre notre déstin.**

**Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen**

**Portant le chargrin et la confiance dans nos coeurs,**

**Zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen**

**Nous affichons notre volonté de passer a autre chose**

**N****iemand darf eigensinning seines Leben beraubt werden**

**Nul ne doit obstinément être privé de sa vie**

_Alors que je chanter avec tout mon coeur, cette chanson qui parvint a tous. Je me suis mise a pleuré sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je me demander avec insistance si enfin nos malheur tait terminé ? Es-ce que enfin nous aurons la paix ? Ou devrons nous encore nous battre jusqu'a mourir ?_

_j'éspère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plût, n'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis pour que Sora et moi ont puisse s'amélioré pour la suite de cette fanfic ! Je tien aussi a dire pendant que je suis la que la semaine prochaine je pense que je ne posterait pas le chapitre 12, pour lui vous aller devoir patienter un peu. Rassuré vous il est déjà écrit, mais je tien a avoir quelque chapitre d'avance et cette semaine je n'est pas vraiment écrit. Donc désoler de devoir vous faire attendre et merci de continuer a lire et attendre la suite, sur c'eut a bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 12: Enterrement et Jugement

_Salut, tout le monde ! Comme promit il y a deux semaines, voici le chapitre 12 ! C'est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant ! Normalement il devait être beaucoup plus court et ne contenir que les funérailles et le tribunal, mais arriver a la taille de mes chapitre précédent je n'avait toujours pas écrit le tribunal. Comme je tenez absolument a ce qu'il soit dans se chapitre il fait maintenant 6728 mots. Assez long donc, j'espère que vous aurait la patience de le lire en entier. Bref bonne lecture! _

CHAPITRE 12: ENTERREMENT ET JUGEMENT

_La lutte pour le distric était achever, enfin... Malgré sa plus les jours passer plus les problème nous arrivant dessus sembler énormes. Les jours a venir ne serait pas de tout repos. Beaucoup d'entre nous pleuré encore les inombrable victimes des titans. Beaucoup décidérent de ne plus __**jamais **__affronté les titans. Cette année les recrue du bataillon ne serait surrement pas nombreuse..._

_Eren et Luka, avait était enfermer dans un cachot souterrain en attendant leurs jugements. Clarissa, chanter et pleuré attendant avec une apréhansion grandissante le jours ou sa soeur serait jugé et surrement condamné a mort._

_Les deux titans était surveiller, pars les brigade spécial. Au même moment, dans chacun des deux mur restant les rumeur concernant les deux titants était nombreuse. Certain les voyez comme les "sauveur de l'humanité" d'autre comme des monstre qu'il fallait élliminé sur le champs. Les avis différé énorméments. Les bataillon d'éxploration souhaiter utiliser les deux titans pour reconquérir Maria, Les brigades spécial eux voulez les disséqué et ainsi dénicher tout leurs secret. _

_Deux camps s'affronté pour garder les deux jeunes humains encore boulversé pars les événements. Lequel serait finalement le vainqueur ?_

Depuis un long moment nous étions enfermer dans un cachot souterrain, c'était humide et étroit. Je venait tout juste de reprendre conscience après m'être évanouie pendant une durée encore indéterminé. Eren et moi, nous étions tout deux attacher, pied et point liée. De l'autre coter de notre cellule devant les barreaux se trouver deux membre des bataillon. Le Major Erwin Smith et le Caporal-chef Rivaille.

Autrement dit l'homme le plus charismatique, que j'admire depuis que j'ai apprit son existance et l'homme le plus teigneux et accesoirement petit , que je hait depuis que Clarissa est amoureuse de lui, des bataillon d'exploration.

L'un nous regarder avec attension, pendant que le second lui sembler assez ennuyer et impatiens d'en finir avec nous. Le Major s'emblez heureux de voir que nous étions reveiller.

Ne sachant exactement depuis combien de temps nous étion ici, je le leurs demanda avec toujours mon tact, ma sympathie et ma feminité naturel.

-Hé, qu'es qu'ont fou ici ?! Sa fait combien de temps que vous nous avez enfermez comme de pauvre merde de seconde zones ? Mon tact, ma sympathie et ma féminité natuel que je disait...

-Vous êtes endormit depuis deux jours maintenant. Vous êtes ici, parce que l'ont vous soupçonne de crimes envers l'humanité.

-Deux jours ? Donc je me suis évanouie juste après que Thomas est...murmurai-je

-Thomas ? Il est mort le jours ou l'ont ses changé en titan...Dit alors Eren

-Non, je...je lui avait sauver la vie. Mais, il est mort suite au blessure qu'il avait. Il est mort en disant a Clary qu'il n'a pas était assez fort pour l'aider a faire quoi que ce soit...

-C'est triste pour lui..j'aimerait aller sur sa tombe, ainsi que sur c'elle de Mina, Nack et Millieus...

-Moi aussi...

-Hé, les merdeux ! Hurla le Caporal-chef, nous fessant nous reprendre après avoir sombré un court instant dans la tristesse.

-O-oui ? Il soupira, je confirme que ce type et un super anthipatique. Le Major voyant qu'il avait enfin notre attention, nous posa quelque questions.

-A Shingashina, dans la cave du Dr Jäeger reposerait le mystère des titans, c'est ça ?

-Oui, probablement...celon mon père. Assura Eren

-Tu est amnésique et ton père a disparut. Ben voyons, c'est bien pratique. Commenca Rivaille

Il ne sembler pas nous faire confiance. Sa ce voyez, facilement. Enfin en même temps qui pourrait nous croire ?

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est son père qui lui a fait une piqure bizarre...!

-Est toi, gamine ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? Aucune aussi, pas vrais.

-Je...je ne sait pas comment j'ai réussi a me changer en titans...je n'ai jamais rencontré le Dr. Jäeger et rien de spécial ne m'est arriver...Je me rappel, seulement que j'ai perdu connaissance après m'être changer en titan et que je tenez Thomas dans mes mains...C'est la seule chose d'on je me souvient...

-C'est ce que je disait, des information inutiles !

-Rivaille, ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'ils nous dirons quoi que ce soit ! Je vous le demande qu'elle sont vos intention ?

Il nous expliqua pars la suite, afin de nous faire comprendre que nos choix était aszez restrein que pour ce rendre a Shingashina, il fallait reconquérir le mur Maria. Il nous expliqua également qu'ils avait clairement besoin de nos force réspéctive de titans. Il dit alors un chose qui me troubla quelque peut, les titans colossal et cuirasser, ils serait fait de la même façon que nous...ce qui voudrait dire. Que des être humains serait a l'intérieur ?

-Grouillez-vous de répondre, les morveux ! Qu'es que vous compter faire ? Eren fut le premier a répondre.

-Je veut rejoindre les bataillon d'éxploration et massacré du titans ! Une lueur s'illumina un court instant dans les yeux du Caporal-chef, il trouver la réaction de Eren intéraissante.

-Je veut, vengé chacune des morts causer pars les titans, en rejoingnant les bataillon déxploration et ainsi tuer tout les titans ! Cette fois c'est le Major qui sembla heureux de ma réponse. Etant tout deux plutôt satisfait pars nos réponse, le Caporal aprocha sont visage devant les barreaux. Il se tourna vers le Major et commença a parler a nouveau.

-Erwin, c'est moi qui en prendrait la résponsabilité. Dis-le a nos supérieur. Je ne leurs fait pas confiance. Si jamais ils devienne violent ou nous trahisent, je les tuerait dans la seconde. Je suis le seul a pouvoir le faire. Ils ne devrait rien trouver a redire. Après avoir dit cela il se tourna vers nous et affirma, avec son ton hautain et orgeilleux. J'approuve votre admission dans les bataillon d'éxploration.

Quand il dit c'est mots, je fut remplie de joie. Ont était admit, a l'avance ! Si je n'était pas enchainé, je bondirait jusqu'au plafond. Je regarda Eren, qui avait encore du mal a digéré la nouvelle. Il était litéralement éxitée comme une puce.

-Eren ? demandai-je, voulant verifier qu'il aller bien.

-Tu te rend compte ?

-Oui.

-Ont est admit a l'avance !

Il avait du lire dans mes penser ou un truc du genre ? En tout cas ont était super exitée. Les deux homme en face, sembler satisfait pars nos réaction. Me rappelant soudain d'une chose que Clary m'avait dite, je me souvint de quelque chose que j'avait présque oublier et que j'avait sincérement la flêmes de dire.

-Je vous remercie, pour votre gen...considération ? Sa ce disait comme ça au moins ? Foutu soeur, et sa foutu politesse. Le Caporal-chef poussa un soupir et le Major a l'inverse fit un sourire. Je pense que je préférerait demander des conseil au Major plutôt que au Caporal...

Après c'est quelque mots le Caporal sortit, puis après un petit instant le Major dissparut a son tour. Ne les voyant plus je soupira d'aise tout en étant quelque peut angoisser pars la suite des événements. Nous n'étions pas encore sortie de l'auberge...

Mur Fantasque, District de Trost, Devant le tribunal

"-Je peut le faire, aller il surffit que je leurs demande de me laisser entré tout simplements...

_-Si c'est aussi simple, qu'es que tu fout encore devant après 20 minute ?!_

-Sa vas, sa vas ! Pas la peine de hurler j'y vait !"

-He...excuser moi...

-Qu'es que tu veux ? Demanda un homme des brigades spécial puant l'alcool.

-Pourriez-vous me laisser passer, s'il vous plait ? Demanda une jeune fille encapuchoner

-Heeeeiiin ? Qu'es qu'elle vient de direeee ? Il était clair que l'homme avait un peut trop abuser de la bouteille, mais peut être de cette manière reussirait elle a passer.

-Pourriez-vous me laisser entré ?

-Bien suuuuuur ! Aller y jolie petite demoiselle !

-Merci. La jeune fille lacha un petit rire puis entra a l'intérieur du tribunal. Le plus facile était passer, elle était a l'intérieur maintenant elle devait aller au cachot sans se faire mettre dehors.

La jeune fille, avanca calmement a pas de loup, afin de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Elle fit quelque sourire et faux petit rougisement afin de jouer les "jeune fille en fleur amoureuse, voulant aller voir son cher et tendre qui se trouverait dans le tribunal."

Sincèrement elle y arriver parfaitement pour l'instant, si elle continuer comme ça elle n'aurait aucun mal a arriver a ces fin. Comprenant ensuite que seule, elle ne trouverait pas les cachot, elle dut se résoudre a demander son chemin. Elle trouva après quelque seconde l'idéal pigéon pouvant lui indiqué le chemin sans se poser de question.

-Ou se trouve les cachot, s'il vous plait ? demanda t'elle d'une voix suave afin d'envouter l'homme.

-He...est...bien...he...de ce coter ci ! Affirma t'il après des minute de bafouillage.

Elle se diriga ensuite droit vers l'endroit indiqué, personne ne surveiller l'entré du cachot. C'était plutôt bon signe ! La jeune fille toujours vêtu de sont petit capuchon bleu, faillit lacher un "**Victoire** !" malheureusement cela aurait était crié trop tôt.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter a descendre les escalier menant au sous sol, donc au cachot. La tête ailleurs, le regard dans le lointain. Elle fut percuté pars une chose qu'elle ne reussi pas a identifer tout de suite.

-Aï...Ho, je croit que je me suis casser quelque chose...

Elle se releva alors temps bien que mal, s'épousetant les genoux et les quelque endroit toucher pars la poussière. Sont capuchon était tomber pendant la chute. Elle remarqua ensuite la petite forme au sol, qui la foudroyer du regard. C'est a cette instant qu'elle réalisa **QUI** était la personne au sol.

-Ho, non ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désoler ! Je ne penser pas que je pourrait faire du mal a qui que ce soit ! Elle s'excusa pendant quelque minute puis "tenta" d'aider son opossant a ce relever, mais cela ne fit que agacer encore plus la victime de sa rêverie.

-Tu peut t'excuser, espèce de sale...l'opposant sembla se figé un instant, quelque chose ne tourner pas rond.

-Rivaille, que t'est-t'il arriver ? Questionna le Major ne comprenant pas encore la situation. La jeune fille, se figa puis mit sa mains droite sur son coeur et l'autre dans le creux de ses rein.

-Major Smith, je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plate excuse ! J'ai heurté de Caporal-chef ici présent en ayant la tête aillleurs, je vos demanderait s'il vous plait de ne pas m'en vouloir !

-Je voit. Le Major a son tour sembla alors surprit.

-Major, Caporal-chef ? questiona la fille attandent une sanction ou que l'on la réprimende. Le Caporal et le Major reprirent alors enfin leurs esprit.

-Qui, êtes vous ? demanda le Major

-Clarissa Soulness, membre de la 104éme brigades d'entrainement ! Affirma t'elle le poing toujours sur son coeur.

-Soulness...Répéta alors le Caporal-chef. T'es de la famille, de la gosse qui ce change en titan ?

-Oui, je suis sa soeur jumelle.

-Ha... Alors qu'il aller dire quelque chose le Major coupa la parole du Caporal.

-Dit moi, tu n'est pas autoriser a être ici je me trompe ?

Clarissa fur surprise et réfléchie alors, qu'en plus d'avoir surrement blesser l'homme qu'elle admirait et aimer. Elle était également face au dilemme qui ferait de sorte que soit elle soit punie pour s'être indroduite en douce ou alors...la deuxième option n'était jamais la bonne pour elle toujours trop effrayante. Après avoir bredouiller quelque minute, des mots incompréhensible elle se décida a dire la vérité.

-En effet, je ne devrait pas être ici mais...je voulez revoir ma soeur et c'est hommes la ferront surrement tuer dans quelque jours. Je devait la voir absolument !

-Je comprend, mais je ne peut t'autoriser a te rendre en dessous...Rivaille, vas avec elle ! Vous avez cinq minute, en attendant je part devant.

En entendant cela, Clarissa fut surprise. Il était de notoriété publique que le Major soit quelqu'un de bon et de généreux mais il était également connue qu'il était impartisale sur tout ce qui concerné l'armée. Le Caporal-chef, en revanche ne fut pas surprit de la réaction de son supérieur et soupira simplement.

-Aller, suis moi sale gamine...

Clarissa ne se fit pas prié et suivit le Caporal. A cette instant elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir, enfin elle pouvait être proche de lui ! Sauf que elle était inquiéte pour sa soeur et du coup ne savait si elle devait être éxitée ou angoisser.

-Merci, sans vous j'aurait eut plus de mal je pense. J'éspère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal.

-Tch...Comme si une fille comme toi pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit. Pars contre méfie toi, si jamais sa arrive une fois encore je peut te juré que je te tuerait.

Pendant le cours chemin juqu'au cellule, Clarissa remarqua quelque chose qui la fit sourire mais qu'elle préféra évité de dire pour ne pas véxé le Caporal. Elle était plus grande que lui. De quelque centimètre mais quand même ! Il n'était réelement pas bien grand ! Il devait faire 1m64 et elle fessait au moins cinq centimètre de plus. Dit comme ça, ce n'est rien mais c'est tout de même très petit pour un homme...

-Ont est arrivé, grouille toi de lui dire ce que ta a dire et ensuite **ont ** se casse.

En voyant Clarissa, je pensa d'habord halluciner mais la présence du Caporal me fit comprendre qu'elle était belle et bien la.

-Clary ? Qu'es que tu fait ici ? T'es folle ou quoi, tu risque surrement beaucoup si tu te fait attraper ici !

-Je ne risquer pas grand chose, les type qui garde cet endroit son des bon a rien mort soule. La seul chose que ne savait pas c'était que le Major Smith et le Caporal Rivaille était la. Enfin dans l'ensemble je m'en tire plutôt bien ! Enfin bref, vous aller bien ?

-Yep, ont vas très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Fait attention au autre pour nous d'accore ?

-Oui, faite attention a vous aussi. J'éspère qu'il ne vous arrivera rien de grave...

Les cinq minute étant passer, Clarissa et Rivaille repartir. En les voyant comme ça, je me mit a rire. Quand elle le voulez, elle se fesait aider pars le destin.

-Crétine de soeur.

Rivaille et Clarissa, refirent ensuite le chemin inverse afin de sortir du tribunal. Certain des hommes que Clarissa avait croisé regarder le Caporal d'un très mauvaise oeil. Ils ne sembler pas du tout apprécier qu'il soit ici. Clarissa un peut énérvé leurs jeta quelque regard mauvais, pour leurs signifier d'arrêter.

Les hommes, semblèrent un peut plus énérvé et murmurait des "comme toute les autres..." Maintenant ils ne se ferait plus avoir pars ces grand yeux, dommage !

Le Caporal et la jeune fille sortirent alors enfin du tribunal. Après un cours merci, envers lui. Le Caporal rejoint le Major Smith qui l'attendez. Clarissa les regarda, visage rougissant heureuse d'avoir eu un cours instant près de cet homme au coeur de glace.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie les deux hommes reprirent leurs chemin tranquillement.

-Tch...des jumelle, il manquer plus que ça !

-Elles ont l'air assez différente, du peut que j'en est vus.

-Surrement mais, je m'en fout... Pourquoi m'a tu demander de l'aider ?

-J'ai trouver que c'était le mieux a faire, en plus elle sembler heureuse que tu l'accompagne...

-Les gonzess, est leurs idée farfelut...marmona le Caporal en soupirant.

Mur Fantasque, District de Trost, Cimetière

Aujourd'hui, un jours avant notre jugement au tribunal avait lieux l'enterrement des soldats. Tout les soldats de toute les classe était présent, ainsi que tout les parents, amis, frère, soeurs, conjoint des defunt.

Ne pouvant pas être présent Eren et moi étions de mauvaise humeur. Clarissa avait d'ailleurs prévenue tout le monde, en disant que l'ont ne pouvait pas venir. Ses crétin des brigades spécial nous empêcher toute sortie ! Un grand feu avait était installer pour le temps de l'enterrement.

Clarissa, elle verser quelque larmes mais en tentant de rester un minimum fier tout en s'acrochant a Annie, qui elle afficher une mine abbatu. Armin, Christa, Sasha, Conny et nombre d'autre pleuré sans retenue. D'autre comme Reiner, Berthold, Ymir et Mikasa était triste modérément ils ne pleurait pas mais comme Annie ils afficher une mine sombre. Jean lui ne se retenait pas de pleuré, avoir perdu Marco était insupportable pour lui. Il marmoner des, "Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?" sans arriver a contenir sa colère.

-Aller, Clarissa calme toi. A pleuré comme ça tu vas vite ressembler a une fille qui c'est faite tabasser.

-Mais, Annie...Oui tu a raison. Ils seront tous très malheureux si ont les pleure comme ça. Clarissa, sécha ses larmes est écouta le discourt d'adieu donner pars, Dot Pixies.

-Nous somme tous présent aujourd'hui...pour se souvenir, se rappeler, de la souffrance causer pars ce départ. Nombre d'amis, de mari, de femme, d'enfant...ont trouver la mort. Mais nous devons rester fort, cars grace a leurs sacrifice a tous. Ils nous ont donner la force d'avancer et de remporter la première victoire de l'humanité face au titans ! Aujourd'hui nous allons surmonter cette épreuve et tenir bon ! Des aclamation s'élever alors, comme pour montré leurs accord au mots du Commandant.

Le discourt dura encore une heure, pendant laquel tout les soldats montré leurs fiérté d'être soldats. Les morts furent ensuite enterré pendant que tout les soldats, offrez leurs coeur a l'humanité. Une fois les morts entrérré tout le monde resta, pour un dernier hommage au courageux soldats.

Le feu s'éleva alors jusqu'au ciel, puis s'eteint après avoir était a son appogé. Signifiant la fin de la cérémonie funebre.

Mur Fantasque, District de Trost, Tribunal, Cachot

Après de très longue heures a ne rien faire, je commencer a manquer de resource pour nous occupé. J'avait fait de mon mieux pour nous trouver une activité intéréssante nous passant le temps mais au bout de quatre jours ont ne s'avez plus trop quoi faire.

-Je voit ?

-Déjà, fait.

-A quoi je pense ?

-Bof.

-He...qui rôte le plus fort ?

-Hein ? J'sait pas, pas la force.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Pfff...

-Ont a rien d'autre. Alors tu choisie quoi ?

-Qui suis-je. Tu commence.

-Eren, sans moi, tu ne peut pas être heureux !

-Mikasa ! C'est trop facile ! A moi maintenant ! Si vous tenter quoi que ce soit a leurs encontre, je jure que c'est moi qui vous tuerait jusqu'au dernier ! Je n'en est peut être pas l'air mais je suis très forte.

-Clary ! C'est grave comment elle était crédible je l'es présque crue se jour la !

-Moi aussi. Bon maintenant...J'imite qui la. Il éleva son visage dans une expression snob et me regarda avec dédain, même sans mots je devinez facilement qui il imité.

-Annie ! Aller maintenant...Hé, les merdeux !

-C'est RIVAILLLE !

-Haaaaaaa! Sur le coup Eren et moi furent très surprit, une femme a lunette que l'ont avait déjà vus était arriver et nous avez fait sursauté.

-Vous, êtes qui vous et qu'es que vous faite la ?! Demandai-je toujours surprise.

-Ha c'est vrais ! Je suis Hanji Zoé, chef d'escouade au sein du bataillon d'exploration. Vous aller bien tout les deux ?

-Oui...Savait vous quand ont vas sortir d'ici ?

-Aujourd'hui même !

-Vraiment ?!

-A.b.s.o.l.u.m.e.n.t. ! Articula t'elle, pars contre il vas falloir que je vous mette des menottes.

Pour une quelconque raison je fessait confiance a cette femme. Elle avait tout l'air d'une folle ou d'une exentrique mais c'est ce qui fait qu'ont peut lui faire confiance, je croit. Après nous avoir mit des menotte a Eren et moi elle nous présenta a un homme qui l'acompagner. Mike Zacharias, qui lui aussi était un chef d'éscouade et un genre d'exentrique également. Pour une raison inconnue, il s'amuser a sentir l'odeur des gens puis a les prendre de haut.

Un drôle d'énergumène...il fessait peur a voir. Sur l'instant je me demanda si chaque membre des bataillon avait ce genre de manie ou tic complètement étrange. Entre le caporal-nain vulgaire, la femme qui sembler faaaaciner pars les titan, Monsieur perfection Blond et le type qui...sent les gens...? Je me surprit a prié pour qu'ils ne soit pas tous commme ça.

Après un long moment, ont arriva devant une grande porte en bois. Les deux chef-d'escouade nous laissèrent avec des membre des brigades spécial qui nous firent entré a l'intérieur. Une fois a l'intérieur elle referma les porte sur nous en nous souhaitant un simple bonne chance.

C'était belle et bien le tribunal, étant soldats nous serion jugée en cour martial spéciale. Clarissa m'avait une fois parler de ce système au cas ou, pour savoir simplement. Nous serions jugée pars le Commandant des trois garnison, Daris Zackley. Il était reconnue, comme étant impartial. Il représenter a lui seule la justice et l'équité. J'éspèré sincérement que ce soit vrais.

Ont fut mit a genoux et placer en plein centre de la salle. Pour nous empêcher de bouger, les soldats avait installer deux sorte de poutre mobile entre nos poignée et nos dos. Je regarda les visage des personne présente. Beaucoup d'entre eux m'était inconnue. Je vit alors, Erwin Smith a ses coter Rivaille Ackerman, plus loin Dot Pixis et ses subalterne, puis je vit Armin, Mikasa et Clarissa. Tout trois afficher des expréssion neutre, ils essayer de rester calme.

Puis le Commandant et juge fit son entré. Se mit a l'aise et le jugement commença. Il commenca pars posé quelque question basique comme; vous êtes bien les soldats jeune recrue Eren Jaëger et Luka Soulness ? Ainsi que deux ou trois autre question pour voir si nous étions coopératif. C'êtes fois je compter bien rester aussi calme et gentille que possible, sans quoi il aurait vite fait de nous tuer tout les deux.

Le Commandant Zackley nous expliqua ensuite que le verdict donnerait que nous soyons confier a l'un des deux corps d'armée, les bataillon d'exploration ou les brigades spécial. Les brigades spécial furent les premier a faire leurs proposition vit a vit de nos vie.

-Moi, Naile Dork, Commandant des brigades spéciales fait la proposition suivante. Nous pensont qu'il faut étudier les corps d'Eren et Luka dans les moindre détails, puis les supprimé immédiatement.

"Bande de pervers, c'est quoi c'est idée zarb ?! Ils veulent regarder et étudier chaque coin de nos corps pour ensuite nous tuer ?! PERVERS, IL EN EST PAS QUESTION ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE JETABLE, MOI !"

Clarissa sembler autant horrifié que moi pars la proposition des brigades spéciales. C'est sur c'est elle qui les tuerait tous avant moi. Même Mikasa y voyez des sous-entendu douteux ! Dans quel merde je m'était encore fourré moi ! L'homme continua ensuite d'expliquer en long et en large sa proposition "indécente".

-Il est vrais que leurs pouvoir de titans, ont permit de repousser le dernier assaut, mais leurs existance même ne fait qu'attiser les feux de la rébéllion. C'est pourquoi nous obtiendrons d'eux, le plus d'information possible, avant de les faire rejoindre les rangs des soldats tombé pour le bien de l'humanité.

Wow, wow, wow, ils conter vraiment nous tuer ?! Foutu bande de psycopathe ! Malheureusement la situation sembler aller de plus en plus mal, je le comprit bien vite pars l'intervention d'un membre du culte du mur.

-C'est inutile. Ils ont trompé la vigilance du mur, nous devons donc les suprimmer... Je me confirma intérieurement que j'avait clairement et totalement raison, ils était bien d'accord pour nous rayer de la surface de la planet.

C'était de pire en pire, c'est malade mentaux, taré du ciboulot voulez seulement nous tuer. Mais a quoi cervait se débbat, je vous le demande ?!

-Mais a quoi cert, tout ce cirque si ils compte tous nous tuer ? murmurai-je a Eren

-Aucune idée, mais les bataillon ne nous laisseront pas tombé je pense. murmura t'il plein d'éspoir

-Si tu le dit. répondit-je avec péssimisme.

Quand les brigades spéciale terminèrent se fut enfin au tour du bataillon d'exploration, d'éxpliquer ce qu'ils compter faire de nous. Heureusement que le Major Smith était reconnue comme un bonne orateur ! Sinon nous aurions sans doute était dans la merde, du moins c'était mon idée de départ.

-Moi, Erwin Smith, fait la proposition suivante, en temps que treizième représentant des bataillon d'exploration. Nous, souhaitons qu'Eren et Luka devienne officiellement des nôtres, et nous reprendronts le mur Maria grâce a leurs pouvoir de titans. C'est tout.

"QUOOOOI ?! COMMENT CA, "C'EST TOUT" ?! MAIS NOUS SOMME FICHU! ONT VAS CREVER !"

Je fut superbement déçut de voir qu'ils ne rajouter rien de plus, ils avait peut être autre chose en tête. Pensai-je pour me rassuré, du moins je l'éspérait. Attendant avec déçeption, colère et instinc de vengance j'appréhender beaucoup la suite des événements.

-C'est tout ? Voulut confirmer Zackley

-Oui.

Pendant un court instant j'immagina ce qui arriverait si les brigades spéciale gagnez et ce n'était franchement pas beau a voir. J'entendit alors le Major dire quelque chose qui me ramena quelque année en arrière.

-Nous souhaitons partir du District de Karanes, a l'est. Nous irons vers Shiganshina.

Karanes, ce district ou j'avait commit un trop grand crimes qui me hanté.

Le souvenir de cette instant resterait a jamais dans ma mémoire. Cette instant ou comme une lâche j'avait abbandoner l'un de mes meilleur ami. Eren contrairement a moi avait sauver les personne qui lui était chère sans faire de favoritisme. Il n'avait pas abbandoner Armin et Mikasa a la mort. Pourquoi moi l'avait-je fait ? Pourquoi, avait-je abandonner Terrence ?

"-Je suis désoler, Terrence ! Le cheval continua a golopé sans s'arrêter. Je ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Mon regard était droit devant moi, j'avait peur de lui faire face. Peur qu'il ne me le pardonne jamais. C'est d'ailleurs surrement le cas encore aujourd'hui, il doit me haïr."

"Oui, Terrence. C'est là-bas que je l'es abandonner pour sauver nos vie a Clarissa et moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce qu'il a put devenir...avec un jambe en moins sa doit être dur...enfin, si il ne c'est pas suicider depuis le temps..."

Pendant mon absence et ma désilution de quelque minute, chacun était en train de s'enerver pour tout et n'importe quoi. De ce que j'ai comprit, un homme avait sugéré de renforcer les porte des district afin que les titan ne puissent plus entré, mais les membre du culte du mur avait dit que c'était hors de question, bref un débats pour rien, encore...

Le juge calma alors la situation, en demandant le silence et que les hommes s'explique ailleurs et plus tard.

-Eren Jaëger, Luka Soulness je voudrait verifié une chose. Vous sentez vous capable d'utiliser vos pouvoir pour le bien de l'humanité, comme vous l'avez fait en tant que soldats jusqu'a présent ?

-Oui, je pense être capable de le faire. Fut ma réponse

-Oui, je peut le faire. Fut c'elle d'Eren

Tout deux nous désirion plus que tout que tout ce termine enfin, afin de pouvoir continuer a vivre et laisser ces choses derrière nous. Je ne souhaiter qu'aider l'humanité mais ses hommes aurait présque la capacité de me faire douter de mon choix. Le juge fut , surprit pars la réponse de Eren. A quoi s'attendait il, pour être surprit ?

-Eren Jaëger, d'après le rapport de la bataille du district de Trost, après t'être transformer en titan, tu a dirigé ton poing contre Mikasa Ackerman puis contre Luka Soulness.

Eren fut a son tour, surpris. Il ne s'en souvener pas. Pourtant je me souvenez de se moment dans les moindre détail. La piqure de son père provoquer donc belle et bien des lourde amnésie. Comme il me l'avait dit, il y a quelque temps.

Le juge se tourna vers une ranger de soldats ou était Clarissa, Armin et Mikasa. Le juge fixa Mikasa et l'appela.

-C'est moi. Répondit elle, tout en sachant que ce qu'elle dirait pourrait nous faire tuer Eren et moi. Ou seulement lui peut être...

-Est il exact que Eren t'a attaqué après sa transformation en titan ?

Je vit ensuite Clarissa murmuré quelque chose a l'oreille de Mikasa, étant trop loin je ne comprener rien mais sa devait être un conseil. Mikasa sembla quelque peut se résigner et comfirma les dire du juge. Des vagues de murmures, se firent entendre dans la salle. Eren était mal barré.

-Avant ça, sous leurs forme de titans, Eren et Luka nous ont sauver la vie a Clarissa et a moi a deux reprise ainsi que c'elle de Armin.

-Clarissa Soulness, Est-ce que c'est propos sont vrais.

-Absolument, Eren et Luka ont sauver nos vie a deux reprise. La première était alors que Mikasa n'avait plus de gaz et plus de lames et que je commencer a manquer des deux également. Ils nous ont alors sauver d'un titan qui tenter de nous dévoré. La seconde fois, Eren c'est transformer pour nous protéger d'un tir de canon qui a bien faillit nous tuer. Je pense que vous devriez prendre ses fait en compte.

"Sa c'est ma petite soeur ! Et faut pas oublier Mika aussi, toute les deux peuvent nous sauver la vie !" Du moins je l'éspérait, elle était surrement l'une de nos dernière chance de survivre.

-Attendez, ces témoignage son influencé pars des sentiments pérsonnel. Mikasa Ackerman et la soeur adoptive de Eren Jaëger et Clarissa Soulness et la jumelle de Luka Soulness. Commença, le Commandant Naile.

Ce type ne voulez vraiment pas lacher prise. Le pire c'est qu'il fessait tout pour que l'ont soit condamner a morts !

-Nous avons également fait une découverte surprenante, concernant les deux accuser ainsi que Mikasa Ackerman. Eren Jaëger et Mikasa Ackerman, alors que tout deux était agée de 9 ans, ils ont tuer trois adulte coupable de meurtre et d'enlevement. Il s'agissait certe de légitime déffence, mais un être humain normalement constituer peut il acomplir une t'elle chose ? D'ailleur, je me souvient également avoir entendu que Luka et Clarissa Soulness, n'était pas mieux dans leurs genre. Toute deux, ont abbandoner toute les personne qu'elle connaisser uniquement pour sauver leurs vie. Aucune n'a tenter de sauver qui que ce soit...

-Vous faite exactement la même chose espèce de lache ! De plus ma soeur et moi étion toute deux traumatisé pars la morts de nos parents ! Ils sont morts sous nos yeux, sans que l'ont ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit !

Le juge sembla prendre compte de ce que je disait, mais le Commandant des brigades spécial s'en fiché royalement et continuer sont discourt.

-Luka Soulness a également, tuer pars le passer deux hommes. Aucune raison valable n'a était donner. Elle était âgée de 7 ans. Acheva t'il

-Quoi ? Cria Clarissa, en cherchant de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

-C'est hommes voulez nous prendre tout ce que l'ont avait, ils sont mort accidentellement ! Affirmai-je pour me sauver.

-Donner nous les cause exacte. Demanda le juge avec un calme sans nom.

-Mes parents et ma soeurs était partie au marché pendant que je garder l'auberge. Pendant ce court laps de temps, des bandits au nombre de cinq ont tenté de nous volé. J'ai donc fait ce que mon père m'avait apprit. Faire peur au voleur en les menacent d'une arme. Mais sa a mal tourner et deux hommes son morts. Les autres ont prit peur et ne son jamais revenue.

-Bien...murmura le juge écoutant toujours attentivement ce que je lui disait.

Les personnes au tours comencèrent a murmuré des chose entre eux. Plus personnes ne nous écouter, c'était terminer. Nous allions être confier au brigades spécial et les bataillon n'aurons simplement rien fait pour êmpecher cela. Puis alors que l'ont ne si attender pas un homme, demanda si finalment Clarissa et Mikasa était elles aussi vraiment humaines. Puisque Clarissa était ma jumelle et que Mikasa avait déjà tuer des êtres humains de sang froid.

C'est propos urent pour effet de m'énérvé encore plus que je ne l'était et Eren aussi d'ailleur. Que l'ont nous accuse, nous. Passe encore mais qu'elles aussi soit impliqué était hors de question !

-ELLE NE SONT PAS IMPLIQUER ! Hurla t'on Eren et moi pour les êmpecher de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Vous ne chercher a faire avancer se débats en ne prenant en compte que ce que vous voulez bien entendre ! commença Eren, Est puis vous tous, pourquoi avez vous peur alors que vous n'avez jamais vus de titans ? Vous qui êtes si puissant, pourquoi ne combatter vous pas ? Si vous avez trop peur de vous battre pour vos vie alors aider nous au moins...

-C'est vous les veritable monstres ! Vous jouer les gentils, les fidéles petit chiens qui ne pense cas leurs comfort, mais au fond vous êtes tous des lâche ! Vous ne faire que rester a l'intérieur de ses murs sans même tenter de vous battre pour vivre !

-Bande de lâches ! Des murmures se firent entendre mais nous n'avions pas encore fini de leurs dire leurs quatre vérité. TAISER VOUS ET LAISSER NOUS FINIR !

C'est alors que l'un des membres des brigades spécial pointa un fusil sur nous. Ils avait peur que l'ont ne se change en titan maintenant. J'aurait adoré voir leurs tête si sa avait vraiment était le cas. Ils n'aurait rien pus faire seulement pleuré et hurler de terreur.

Alors que Eren et moi fixions le fusil pointer sur nous. Eren prit un coup de pied qu'il lui arracha une dent. Je regarda alors qui avait fait sa et finalement je prit un grand coup également. C'était le Caporal-chef Rivaille, qui nous frappé tout deux. Toujours dans l'incompréhansion, il nous frappé sans vergogne pour nous faire taire. Un coup de tête, des coup de poing, des coup de pied, des coup de genoux. Nous souffrions attrocement.

Personellement j'ai reussi a le morde a un moment ou l'une de ses jambes était proche de ma bouche. Bien sur sa n'a pas fait grand effet a pars peut être l'énervé plus et manquer de me casser la machoire. Ne pouvant plus de regarder sa je regarda, Clarissa en cherchant du réconfort dans sont regard.

"PUTAIN C'EST UNE BLAGUE!"

Elle fixé le Caporal dans une éxpression de pur plaisir, au moins maintenant j'avait découvert un de ses secrets, elle était sado-maso ! Plus il nous frappé plus elle avait d'étoiles dans les yeux. Après quelque minute de frappe-jusqu'a-tuer, le Caporal écrasa nos visage contre le sol avec chacun de ses pied pendant qu'il parler.

-Comme je le dit, élever a la dure y a que sa de vrai. Ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant, ce n'est pas d'être éduquer mais d'être dréssé ! Et puis accroupi comme ça, c'est parfait pour vous frapper.

Clarissa sembler totalement en extase, elle ne se rappeler même plus que j'était sa soeur ou quoi ? J'était absolument énervé contre elle mais me conaissant je ne lui en voudrait pas toujours...voir pas plus de cinq minutes...c'est quand même ma jumelle quoi !

Le sang couler abondament sur nos visage, ont saigner du nez, ont avait du perdre quelque dent et en plus ont aurait des dizaine de bleu partout sur le corps.

"Si un jours j'ai des enfant sa tiendra du miracle ! pensai-je "

Après quelque mots il recommenca a nous frapper. Mikasa voulez descendre le tuer, Armin la retener et Clarissa était toujours en pleine extase. Mais cette fois elle eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer un regard indiquant qu'elle était peiné de me voir dans cette état avant de repasser en mode "j'aime-Rivaille-quand-il-frappes-d'innocente-victimes-et-quand-il-est-sur-le-point-de-tuer-Luka."

-Attend Rivaille, ils pourrait se transformer pour se venger. Dit alors Naile, Rivaille arrêta alors, pendant ce temps Eren et moi lui avons jeter un regard remplie de haine. Rivaille pas vexé pour un sous, nous frappa a nouveau.

-Mais non. Affirma t'il, Vous vouliez les disséqué, non ? Ont dit que quand ils se sont transformer en titans, ils ont reussi a eux deux a en tuer près de 47 avant de tomber a bout de force. En temps qu'ennemie leurs intélligence les rendrait redoutable, dotant plus qu'ils sont deux. Mais contre moi, ils ne font pas le poids. Mais vous, vous qui vous en prennez a eux, quand est il ? Es-ce que vous serez capables de les tuer ?

Le commandant, Erwin fit alors une nouvelle proposition.

-Nous ne savont pas avec certitude comment fonctione leurs transformation. Elle représente toujours un danger. Je propose de confier la garde de Eren et Luka a Rivaille et de partir en exploration hors du mur.

-Vous voulez les emmener ? Demanda Zackley

-Oui, nous déciderons en fonction de cette exploration. Si Eren et Luka sont capable de controler leurs forme de titans, et si leurs existance et un bienfait pour l'humanité.

-La garde d'Eren Jaëger et de Luka Soulness...Tu peut le faire, Rivaille ? Questiona le juge avec intérrait.

-Je n'aurait aucun mal a les tuer si il le faut. Le plus dur sera plutôt de ne **pas **les tuer.

-La décision et prise...

Je profita de cette instant pour sombré dans l'inconscience. A mon reveil j'était assise sur un canapé pendant que Clarissa me soigné en chantonnant une berceuse que ma mère chanter.

-**Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog ?** ( Est-ce un ange qui est descendu du ciel qui s'assombrit ?) **Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsenspalte heraus kroch ?** ( Est-ce un démon qui a rempé hors d'une crevasse ?)

-Clarissa ? Appelai-je faiblement, pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle s'arrêta de chanter et me sourie.

-Oui, tu est enfin réveiller. Tu t'es évanouie pendant au moins une heure. Encore heureux que sa n'a duré qu'une heure sinon je n'aurait pas pus venir te dire au revoir.

-Au revoir ? Ce sont c'est crétin des brigades spécial qui ont gagné ?

-Bien sur que non ! Soit pas idiote, ce sont les bataillon bien sur. Pars contre le Caporal t'a mise dans un sale état.

-Pas qu'elle d'ailleur... dit Eren. En le regardant je n'eut qu'une envie rire. Le pauvre était boursouflé de partout, il avait deux cocard, des bleu gros comme des ballon, le pire était que son visage était pratiquement bleu, jaune et vert de partout.

-HA HA HA HA HA ! En voyant Eren je rie de bon coeur.

-Pourquoi tu rie comme sa ! cria t'il

-Si tu voyez ta tête ! Ont dirait un bossu, HA HAHA !

-Toi aussi je te rappel !

-Calmer vous tout les deux ! Tenta Clarissa, au faite Luka...

-Quoi ?

-Merci de m'avoir déffendu au tribunal et face au titans.

-De rien, je repansa alors a quelque chose. Au faite j'y pense...

-Quoi ?

-Quand je pense que tu ne t'inquiéter même pas du fait que se salaud a faillit me tuer !

En quelque seconde nous avions changer completement de sujet. Mais c'était surrement mieux comme sa.

-Quoi, il avait la classe..Il avait ce charme en vous frappant...Et c'était repartie pour les étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je te détéste soeur débile..., en tout cas ce crétin de nain de perd rien pour attendre.

L'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors que je terminer cette phrase.

-De qui tu parle comme sa, salope ?

-Tien, j'croit que tu vas encore en prendre pour ton grade, bon en tout cas Luka, Eren a bientôt ont se revoit dans peut de temps normalement. Je dirait au revoir a Armin, Mikasa et autre de votre part.

-QUOI ?! NOUS LAISSE PAS ! Hurla t'on alors que Rivaille approcher dangereusement de nous. Alors que Clarissa partait, Erwin, Mike et Hanji en profitérent pour entré. Et excuser le fait que l'ont se soit fait passer a tabac pars Rivaille, qui ne tarda pas a recommencer.

Après quelque explication, sur le fait de la mise en scène de Rivaille qui selont eux était néssésaire, Hanji en nous examinant découvrit que nos dents, arracher pars le Caporal-chef avait repousser. C'était réelement étrange.

_Cette journée avait était riche en rebondisement, ont avait était maltraité, sous nourrie, j'en passe et des meilleurs, mais au moins nous étion vivant pas vrais ? C'est tout ce qui importer pour l'instant._

_Je me senter mal, de ne pas avoir Clary a mes coter mais ce n'était que temporaire après tout._ _Je partez l'ésprit tranquille, elle ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir tuer quelqu'un. Elle me fessait confiance c'est tout ce qui importer._

_Et voila c'est la fin de ce chapitres, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Le chap 13 devrait logiqueme__nt être poster comme toujours la semaine prochaine, a moins qu'il ni est un problème. Bref sur c'eut a dimanche et n'oublier pas de me laisser votre avis, ce n'est pas long a faire et sa aide les auteurs a s'amélioré et sales encourage également beaucoup ! Alors si vous pouvait faite le, se serait vraiment gentille de votre part._


	13. Chapitre 13: Les nerf qui lache

_Chapitre 13 en action ! A la base se chapitre devait être court et rien ne se passer mais au final, il est plutôt correct niveau taille et plutôt amusant. J'espère que vous l'aimerait même si il ni a pas énormément d'action. Ensuite Vava je suis supra contente que tu est aimer le dernier chapitre. J'ai prit un mal en plaisir a torturé Eren et Luka et il s'ont pas fini de souffrir ! (niark niark) Je suis contente que tu est apprécier l'entrée de notre__ petit Caporal adoré ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre a plus !_

CHAPITRE 13: LES NERF QUI LACHE

_Les titans avait enfin était repousser de Trost est beaucoup trop de personne était morte ou porter dissparut. Eren et Luka avait était confier au Bataillon d'éxploration, les enterrement avait était fait également._

_Le jugement était passer, le pire était désormet dérrière eux. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyer tous, le pire était surrement pour l'avenir._

L'ancien siége, des bataillon d'éxploration c'est a cette endroit que nous allions. Il avait en l'apparance l'air d'un vieux château rénové. Des brique gris clair et des toiture bleu, c'était la première fois que je voyez un château aussi beau.

-C'est beau ! m'excalmai-je

Clarissa aurait adoré elle aimer ce genre d'endroit depuis toujours, elle m'avait un jour dit que ce genre d'endroit l'inspiré. Je me souvient qu'un grand château de se genre se trouver a quelque kilomètre de Caesar. Quand nous étion petite Clarissa et moi y venions souvent.

-Luka, tu vas bien ? Ont dirait que tu est ailleurs.

-Je repenser a Clary, elle adore les vieux château.

-Elle le verra bientôt je pense, vus qu'elle vas nous rejoindre bientôt.

-Oui, tu a raison.

Alors que Eren et moi parlions un peu de mon passer, nous continuions notre route vers le château. Surveiller de près pars Rivaille, qui était agacer pars la situation. Il était également accompagner pars son éscouade "l'éscouade Rivaille" qui était composer de Erd Gin, Gunther Schültz, Auruo Bossard et Petra Ral.

Nous étions septs a partir avant les autres membres des bataillon. Les autre viendrait nous rejoindre quelque jours plus tard. En attendant nous devions seulement rendre le château habitable. Le nettoyer et s'installer, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Sur le chemin, Auruo n'arrêter pas de parler. C'était la première fois que je rencontré un tel moulin a paroles. Normalement du moins en général ce sont les femmes qui parles le plus puisque qu'elle ont toujours une anecdote a dire, mais aujourd'hui l'ont m'avait prouvé que c'était faux. Les hommes était réelement capable d'être pire que les femmes !

Bien sur pars chance il fini pars s'arrêter. Pour cela il avait fallut, que l'un des pied de son cheval touche une pierre et Boom ! Il se mordit la langue, le sang couler abondament de sa bouche. Je me retener avec peine de rire cars la scéne en elle même vallait son pessant d'or. Puis bien sur je craqua et rie de très bon coeur alors que Eren s'inquiéter pour Auruo.

En même temps sa lui apprendra a ne plus parler autant a cheval. Quelque minutes plus tard ont arriva enfin.

Petra soigna Auruo pendant que Eren et moi nous reposion un peut. Malgré tout ce que Petra lui disait il était fier d'avoir reussi a au moins faire peur a Eren, sauf qu'il n'avait pas comprit que ce n'était que de l'inquiétude.

-Quel idiot...murmurai-je

-Tu n'aurait pas du rire comme sa, il aurais pus vraiment ce faire très mal !

-Si tu le dit. Je ne te savait pas comme ça. A t'inquiéter pour un idiot qui c'est seulement mordue la langue. Je suis déçut !

-Sa aurait pus être grave ! insista t'il

-C'est totalement ridicule ! Est puis merde a la fin ! J'ai le droit de rire de ce que je veut !

Je soupira puis partie plus loin. En quelque minute il avait reussi a m'énervé. J'avait parfaitement le droit de rire de pour ça non ? Mais lui ne sembler pas comprendre que sa me fasse rire. Pourtant lui aussi avait était emmerder pars les jacassement sans fin d'Auruo.

-Hé, venez nettoyer ce château ! hurla Rivaille

La pire commencer, je le senter cette journée ne serait pas de tout repos ! Chacun de nous fut assigné a nettoyer une pièce. Heureusement je nettoyer seule la cuisine, j'était trop énnervé contre Eren pour vouloir rester avec lui pour l'instant.

Après un long moment je reussi a terminer la cuisine, si il y avait au moins une chose d'ont j'était sur c'est que pour le ménage j'était doué ! En même temps grandir dans une auberge vous force a apprendre a nettoyer les plus petite recoin. Ayant terminer je monta a l'étage prévenir le Caporal-nain.

-Caporal-na...chef, j'ai terminer la cuisine !

-Je vais voir, quand j'aurait éxaminer l'étage. En attendant occupe toi de cette pièce avec Eren.

-Mais je peut le faire seule...

-Ne discute pas !

-O-oui, j'ai comprit. Je soupira encore, ce nain était un gros foutteur de merde !

Je commença a nettoyer un table, pendant que Eren s'occuper d'une fenêtre. Aucun de nous ne voulez parler a l'autre, il sembler géné d'ailleurs. Peut être vouler t'il s'excuser ? Qu'es que j'en avait a faire de toute façon, ont ne me donne pas d'ordre comme sa, a moi !

Pendant que nous boudions chacun de notre coter, Petra commença a nous parler de Rivaille. Encore une, qui était folle de lui !

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouver toute...

-Hein ? S'ecria t'elle, comment ça "toute"?

-Ma soeur aussi était en pamoisson devant ce nain.

-Ta soeur ?

-Oui, Clarissa ma soeur jumelle.

-...Tu ne devrait pas traité le Caporal-chef de la sorte, c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sait !

-Qui frappe sans prévenir et qui ne retien pas c'est coup face a une femme attacher et sans armes.

-Il n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est sa...de toute façon je m'en fout ! Ce type pour moi est un nain, et je le détéste !

Encore une qui m'énèrvé, une folle du Caporal aussi ennuyeuse que ma grand-mère ! C'était la deuxième aujourd'hui qui commencer a me les brisé.

-Même si il a l'air très méchant...

-Je m'en fout, Petra ! Si t'es amoureuse de lui, libre a toi mais laisse moi tranquille ! Vous me fatiguer grave avec tout ces truc de merde !

Blesser intérieurement, elle ne dit plus rien. Eren me fit less gros yeux, elle chialer pas que je sache ! Alors pas de problème, j'ai le droit de ne pas penser que Rivaille est le centre du monde, Clarrisa elle l'avait comprit !

-Hé merdeux...C'est mal nettoyer, recommence ! Jappa Rivaille déjà revenu

-O-oui ! répondit Eren

Je fini de nettoyer la piece puis partie. Quelque heures plus tard nous avions terminer de nettoyer. Enfin ! Quand ce fut fini c'était l'heure de manger, ce fut Petra qui prépara le repas. Eren en bonne âme vola a son secours pour l'aider.

-Crétin...murmurai-je

-Il y a un problème, Luka ? Demanda Gunther

-Non...fin, c'est Eren qui m'énerve. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Tu est jalouse qu'il l'aide ?

-Oui...Je voulez dire...NON ! Je ne serait surrement pas jalouse pour un idiot pareil ! Il m'a juste énervé tout a l'heure c'est ce que je voulez dire !

Bien sur les trois membre de l'éscouade Rivaille se moquérent de moi. J'avait dit une connerie et maintenant sa me retomber dessus !

-C'est prêt ! annonca Petra

Pour le temps qu'il avait prit j'éspérait que ce soit bon. Pratiqument une heure qu'il cuisiner. Ils avait fait une soupe.

-Une soupe ? Ont manque vraiment de ressource...ou les cuisinier ne savent rien faire d'autre...murmurait-je a nouveau

-Si tu n'est pas contente, tu peut faire t'es repas toi même ! Dit Eren toujours énervé

-Au moins, je sait faire autre chose que de la soupe moi !

-Tu a vécut dans une auberge, avec des parents qui ne fessait rien d'autre que de servir des poivrot !

-Répéte un peut pour voir ! Ta mère ne fessait rien de c'est dix doigt et c'est faite bouffé comme une merde et ton père a fillé ! Remarque c'est peut être lui le titan colossal, c'est pour ça qu'il c'est barré !

-Vient te battre !

-Avec joie, connard !

Alors que Eren s'élancer sur moi, il fut rejeter en arrière pars un puissant coup de pied. Je ne tarda d'ailleur pas a prendre un coup également. Rivaille nous jeta tout les deux dans ce qui était désormet nos chambre. Des cellule du cachot.

-Vous être privé de repas tout les deux. Je ne veut pas en entendre un seul dire quoi que ce soit, estimer vous heureux que je ne vous est pas tuer. Foutu, merdeux.

J'attendit que le Caporal soit partie puis j'insulta Eren a nouveau. Pendant plus de deux heures les insulte fussérent puis fatiguer et lasse je m'endormit. Le lendemain Petra apporta un repas a Eren et ne me donna rien. Elle était encore faché que je lui est dit que je me fiché de Rivaille.

Ils était réelement ligué contre moi ! Entre ce crétin, le nain et cette conne ! J'était vraiment mal entouré. J'aller morfler avant que Clarissa ne vienne ici, si t'en est qu'elle rejoigne vraiment les bataillon.

-Quel merde...

Ce fut plus tard dans la journée que le Caporal nous libéra, non sans nous frapper encore une fois avant. A force j'aller finir masochiste, parce qu'il m'aurait frapper tellement que j'y serait acoutumer et que je finirait pars en avoir besoin.

Pars la suite, la chef d'éscouade Zoé Hanji est arriver. Enfin elle était arriver la veille mais comme nous avions était coincer dans les cachots se fut impossible de la voir. Quoi que ce c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Quand ont la vit, elle voulut directement nous faire des série de test et autre truc bien chiant. Rivaille de son coter souhaiter nous faire nettoyer le jardin...le truc que je n'avait réelement pas envie de faire, mais c'était ce nain qui choisisait pour nous donc pas le choix. Fort heureusement la volonté d'Hanji fut la plus forte et ont partie avec elle. Du moins c'est ce qui aurait du se passer mais, Eren étan Eren. Il avait posé LA question a ne surtout pas poser a Hanji. " Qu'es que vous faite avec les titans capturé ?"

Grace a Eren le débile, crétin tout puissant ont du se taper des heures et des heures et des heures de parlotte de Hanji. Elle parla pendant si longtemps que quand elle eut terminer c'était déjà le lever du soleil ! Homme 1, Femme 1000000000. Les femmes était vainqueur sur la catégorie moulin a paroles finalement. J'avait donc belle et bien raison depuis le débuts !

Etan exténuer, Hanji nous fit nous coucher quelque heures Eren et moi. Afin que nous soyons en forme pour participer a ces expérience. Quand je fut réveiller, Petra ne donna une fois encore de déjeuner cas Eren. Au train ou sa aller je mourrait d'une anémie et de mal nutrision. Au tribunal au moins j'était nourrie, sous nourrie mais nourrie quand même ! Maintenant c'était devenue pire encore ! Depuis deux jours et trois matin, je n'avait rien avalé. A cause de Eren je n'avait même pas pus toucher la soupe !

Bien sur le problème fut résolut quand je sortie du cachot, je me rua a la cuisine et prit ce que j'appelerait l'un des plus gros petit déjeuner que j'eu jamais prit. Tous avait des yeux rond comme des soucoupe en me voyant, le Caporal en fut exaspéré et Hanji n'étant pas au courant crus que justement je manger trop. A cette instant je vit ma revanche sur Petra, et décida de l'humilier un peut.

J'éxpliqua alors au Caporal-nain et a Hanji, et tout c'eut présent dans la piéce que je n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours et trois matin jusqu'a présent. Le Caporal fut furieux, Hanji eu peur pour son cobaye moi en l'ocurrence et Petra humilié pour tout un mois au moins ! Quand a moi j'était rayonnante de joie en voyant que cette conne était désormet sur la liste noir du nain !

-Tu aurait du être plus gentille avec Petra ! Cria Eren

Est c'était repartie pour un tour, il lacher vraiment pas l'affaire celui la !

-Elle la mérité, sa fait deux jours que je ne mange rien a cause d'elle et de toi !

-Tu n'a pas eu de soupe parce que tu ma provoqué et Petra n'a pas penser a toi puisque tu est méchante avec elle !

-**JE** t'es provoquer ? C'est toi qui a commencer avec mes parents je te rappel, connard ! Et cette putain d'idiote de Petra, ma bassiner pendant trois heure sur sont crétin de nain de Caporal ! J'était bien obliger de lui faire comprendre que sa ne m'intérraiser pas !

-Je suis d'acorre que pour Petra mais tu aurait pus être plus douce ! Et je n'est pas parler de t'es parents...enfin si pour souligné le fait, qu'ils ne s'occuper que des alcoolique et c'est vrais !

-C'est faux ! Mais parents était bon et généreux avec tout le monde ! Toi t'es parents non rien fait rien ! Ton père c'est barré comme un gros connard et ta mère c'est fait coincer sous sa propre maison ! Tu veut que je te dise, tu est exactement comme ton pére ! Un stupide connard égoiste !

La situation sembler dégénérait encore, mais les mots d'Eren furent plus douloureux.

-Tu trouve que tu est mieux toi ? Je parie que ton père n'est même pas ton véritable père ! Ta mère a surrement coucher avec le premier venue et elle ta eu, c'est pour sa que t'est parents non rie fait pour sauver leurs vie !

Je le frappa au visage et partie me réfugier quelque part. Je n'avait pas pleuré depuis...trop longtemps maintenant et cet idiot venait de réussir a me faire du mal. Pourquoi ce qu'il disait arriver t'il a m'atteindre comme ça ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il penser avait il de l'importance a mes yeux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est mots me toucher ?

Depuis des année j'avait crée une forteresse que je croyer impénétrable et pourtant, malgré sa. Eren, Mikasa, Armin...Thomas. Ils avait prit une place dans ce bloc de pierre sensé contenir mon coeur. Même Clariss n'avait jamais réussie a me faire versé une larmes jusqu'a miantenant. Mais lui, Eren. Il avait réussi.

Ne voulant pas être vus je me cacha dans les écuries, au coter du cheval sur lequel j'était arriver. Une jument au caracthère aussi mauvais que le miens. J'apprécier cette merveille a la robe d'un noir d'ébene et sa tache blanche sur l'oeil droit. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareil, Yun-Fang.

Je l'avait choisie au quelque seconde, cars des que mes yeux c'était porté sur elle j'avait sut que c'est elle qu'il me fallait. Comme je l'avaitd dit, elle posseder le même caracthère que moi et en me voyant dans cette état décida direcetement de me consoler.

Alors qu'elle me lecher les mains et le visage, j'entendi Eren m'appeler. Il hurler, et sembler au comble du déséspoir.

-Luka ! Je suis désoler, j'aurait jamais du dire ça ! Je ne le penser pas vraiment, c'était sur le coup de la colère ! Je t'en prie Luka, revient !

J'était entre deux émotion, l'une qui me pousser a me lever et m'éxcuser au prés d'Eren et l'autre qui me disait qu'il menter et qu'il penser entièrement ce qu'il avait dit sur mes parents. Ne sachant quoi faire je resta prés de Fang, ne bougant pas et ne disant mots.

Quelque heures plus tard je rejoignit tout le monde a la salle a manger. Eren fut soulager de me voir mais j'évita son regard. Rivaille très énerver me frappa sur la tête, cars tous m'avait chercher pendants trops longtemps. Je m'excusa au près d'eux, et mangea en silence ce que Petra avait fait. Ce n'était pas la meilleurs cuisine au monde mais au moins c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien manger.

Je l'aida a faire la vaisselle puis sans demander mon reste partie me coucher.

-Qu'es que tu lui a dit, _**exactement**_. Ordona le Caporal

-J'ai remit sa, avec ses parents. Je sait que j'ai mal agit, et j'ai voulut m'éxcuser mais...elle m'ignore totalement.

-Tch...foutu gamin avec leurs problème sentimental de fillette. Si sa continue, je vais devoir vous tuer tout les deux et vous ne nous aurait servit a rien. A part me servir de défouloir.

Comprenant de cette façon que s'éxcuser était primordial, ce qui lui fut également rappeler pars Hanji, Eren partie pour s'excuser. Quand il arriva, j'était sur mon lit encore a moitier en train de pleuré. En peut de temps j'était devenue pire qu'une gonzesse ! Enfin j'en était une aussi, mais avec un coeur de pierre et l'option larmes en moins, et les idée de truc soit disant romantico-dramatico-stupido en moins également mais sa c'était plutôt un plus !

-Luka...

-Tire toi...Je ne veut voir personne et encore moins toi !

-Je suis désoler, je ne voulez pas...T-tu pleure ?

-NON idiot ! Je ne pleure jamais, les mec ne pleure jamais !

-T'es une fille, pur et dure...

-Je pleure pas j'ai dit !

-Mais pourtant...

-J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil, maintenant vas-t'en !

-Non ! J'ai fait une connerie et je suis venue la réparé ! Pars je ne sait qu'elle moyen il me prit dans ses bras, et me serra contre lui.

Etrangement je mit senter bien. Il s'excusa pendant près d'une heure. Une heure pendants laquel je me trouver dans ses bras, les yeux clots mais éveiller. Une heure pendants laquel je réalisa que ces dernier jours nous nous étions battu pour a peut près tout et rien. Je lacha alors un faible désoler. Eren sourie et effaça une larmes qui était rester. Puis il approcha son visage. Quelque chose sembler m'attiré vers lui, aussi j'approcha aussi mon visage. Nos lèvres aller se toucher dans une fusion parfaite.

-Hé, bande de connard. Qu'es que vous fouttez encore a vouloir vous bécotter comme des gamin de 6 ans ? C'est le couvre-feu pour vous, chacun dans sa céllule !

-O-oui, Caporal-chef ! se fut dit en même temps dans la géne que se moment avait occasioner.

Eren alla dans sa céllule et fut attacher et l'ont m'attacha également, je tourna mon visage a l'oposer de celui d'Eren pour ne pas avoir a le regarder. Ont avait faillit s'embrasser, a cette penser je rougie violament. Une fille aussi forte et "soit disant" orgeuilleuse que moi avait faillit embrasser un idiot tel que lui ? Sa n'aller pas bien dans ma tête ou quoi ?

Je suis mieux qu'un vrait mec moi, je suis LE must en matière de fille ! La supra masculi-garçon-manquétino-orgetisaé-intéligensaé !

"_C'est les hormones, faut pas s'inquièter. C'est les hormones, faut pas s'inquièter. C'est juste les hormones..." _Je me répéter ces mots sans sésse comme un mantra, pour me calmer. Je m'endormit ensuite sur ces penser plus qu'étrange.

Eren et moi ? Ridicule ! Merveilleux...?

_C'est ainsi que se déroulère nos premier jours au sein des bataillon d'exploration, beaucoup de chose nous attender encore et je les attendez de pied ferme !_

_Et voila fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avait aimer ! N'oublier et pas de me donner vos avis (si vous y penser) et a bientôt pour le chapitre 14 !_


End file.
